


i wonder if you look both ways when you cross my mind

by seratonins



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Miscommunication, Pining, Some angst, tackling high school stereotypes with TWICE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonins/pseuds/seratonins
Summary: "So, basically, this club is for people who have huge boners for unreachable people?""That doesn't sound as romantic, but yes."Sana and Nayeon start a club to help each other win over the girls of their dreams, despite the fact that Mina hates Nayeon with her entire heart and Sana doubts Dahyun even thinks about her. Chaeyoung is dragged into it, of course. And she totally doesn’t have a crush on Jeongyeon, no matter what the other two think.





	1. suicide squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
im really excited about this story, please look foward to it!  
also, english isnt my first language so i apologize for any mistakes

"No. No way."

Sana pouts like a baby. "Nayeonnie..."

"No, Sana, there's no fucking way," Nayeon shakes her head, closing her eyes to signify the end of the discussion. Chaeyoung just frowns.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Seriously, what's going on? That morning, Chaeng was waiting for third period to start when she opened her locker and noticed someone had slipped inside a note that said something along the lines of _We know your secret, meet us at the lab after class, don't tell anyone_ and Chaeyoung, logically, almost shit her pants in fear. What was that even supposed to mean? What secret? Chaeyoung has always been a bit of a lone wolf at school with the exception of Dahyun and Tzuyu, her only friends, and she mostly spends her days doodling away on her notes, listening to music and minding her own business. What could she have possibly done to piss off whoever sent her that letter? Maybe it had been Dahyun playing a joke on her, but just in case it was something more serious - after all if it's a secret not even Dahyun or Tzuyu know about she doesn't want them finding out and asking questions - so she keeps her mouth shut and waits for the day to end.

When the last bell rang, Chaeyoung rushed to the lab, biting her nails and wondering what the fuck was waiting for her there, her anxiousness almost suffocating her. When she got there, she was greeted by Sana, the cheerleader sub-captain and probably the most popular girl in school, smiling and bouncing with energy as she greeted her. Behind her was another extremely popular girl, Nayeon, who was sitting on one of the stools looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. Sana guided her to one of the stools to sit, being extremely polite all the way through and making Chaeyoung feel even more confused.

Yet even while she's here, Sana and Nayeon continue to bicker back and forth, ignoring her presence and ultimately making her more confused than she was before she even got to the lab. 

"I'm just going to tell her," Sana rolls her eyes at her friend, who grows redder.

"No!" Nayeon whines. 

Chaeyoung crosses her arms across her chest, exhausted from this game of cat and mouse. "Am I being exhorted or something?"

Sana is quick to reassure her with an apologetic smile, "No, not at all!"

Nayeon squints at her. "But you could be if we wanted to."

"_Nayeon_."

"_Sana_."

"I'm sorry," Chaeng shakes her head, interrupting them before they can make her want to gauge her eyes out even more. "What is this about? 'Cause I could be doing quite literally anything else right now, so cut to the chase already."

"I'm sorry," Sana sighs, looking truly sorry. "Nayeon is being especially difficult today."

"I'm not being anything today!" Nayeon exclaims, ears red in anger. "You're the one who invited someone to the meetings without even asking me."

"It's not like we haven't been talking about inviting her for the past week -"

"Meetings...?" Chaeyoung frowns, and both girls stop to look at the smaller girl. "Is this AA? Because that note didn't sound like an invitation."

Sana cringes. "Sorry about that too."

"Oh my God, Sana," Nayeon sighs in exasperation. "What did you even tell her?"

"Something about knowing her secret..."

"Sana!"

"I'm sorry!" she whines. "I just didn't think she'd come if I told her what it was about right away."

"_She_ is right here," Chaeng protests, a little louder this time, annoyed at the fact that both of them act like she is not even there. "So can you just tell me what's going on? I don't have all day!"

Sana looks at Nayeon for what seems like confirmation, and when the other girl simply sighs and rolls her eyes, she smiles in return, claps her hands together in excitement and starts explaining something that makes absolutely no sense.

"Me and Nayeon formed a club--"

"Not a club!" Nayeon interrupts, but Sana pays her no mind.

"But it's kind of a secret and no one knows about it, so you can't really tell anyone about any of this," she begins, but Chaeyoung cuts her off with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

And why does it concern her? She's never even spoken to Sana (Chaeyoung is very low on the social status pyramid. If she were a food, she's be something full of sugar), let alone ice queen Im Nayeon, who practically wakes up every morning to tell the school what to do -- and the school complies.

"We share... something, of sorts, that no one knows about. And you do too," she adds.

"I don't get it...?"

"Oh my God," pleads Nayeon, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "Sana has a huge boner for one of your friends."

Chaeng blinks.

"Excuse me?"

"Nayeon!"

"What?" she shrugs, Sana hiding her very red face behind her hands in shame. "It's the truth."

"Couldn't you be a bit more delicate, Nayeon?" she mumbles back at her, her ears turning red and her voice muffled by her sweater.

"Hold on," Chaeyoung shakes her head, not completely over the confession and a little stunned at the reveal. Sana Minatozaki? Liking one of her friends? How?! All of them are irredeemable, insufferable losers. "Who?! Tzuyu?!"

"No, no..." she shakes her head, lifting it up from where she hid it. "She's cute, but..."

Well, if it's not Tzuyu then it has... it has to be...

"Oh my God," Chaeyoung gasps at the realization. "Dahyun?"

Sana just yelps in response, growing even redder and looking like she wishes she could be absolutely anywhere in the world but there. Which is so... incredibly weird, because Sana's always been a huge flirt and as equally confident in herself. God, what's going on today?

"I was just as shocked," Nayeon admits, not looking up from her nails to address Chaeng.

"I can't believe you even know who we are, honestly," Chaeyoung shakes her head again, a little bit speechless. It's the truth - Dahyun is always leaving havoc behind her that definitely calls for attention but she isn't popular, Tzuyu has always been kind of quiet and unemotional and Chaeyoung lives in what Dahyun calls 'Chaeyoungland' most of the time, barely acknowledging the real world. They aren't cheerleaders like Sana, or extremely rich like Nayeon - they just exist at High School and try to draw very little attention to themselves in order to survive. After a few seconds of silence, Chaeyoung asks, "How do I fit into this?"

"Well, these are meetings," Nayeon says, and Chaeng nods at her. It's still crazy to Chaeyoung that she's speaking to her.

"We share a secret, apparently." 

"The thing is," Sana continues, trying to hide her blush and ignore the shame creeping into her features. "We - well, honestly - _I _have been watching you for a while." Watching... her? Chaeyoung gulps. "I know you have a crush on Jeongyeon." 

Chaeyoung's eyes open wide.

"What?" _Jeongyeon?!_ "No, I - " She doesn't even know how to react. "No! I don't - I don't like -"

"Oh, save it," Nayeon rolls her eyes. "It's obvious. You make puppy eyes every time she's around."

"Yep," Sana nods, "and she would know because she's always with Jeongyeon."

"I don't have a crush on Jeongyeon," Chaeyoung shakes her head (again). She doesn't. She just stares at her because she's objectively pretty, okay? And yeah, she's cool or whatever, (very cool in fact) but she doesn't have a crush on her - and even if she does, she has absolutely no chance. Jeongyeon isn't a rich girl or a cheerleader but she _is_ the captain of the female soccer team (which is way cooler than American football, hands down) and completely unreachable. And it's not like she had actually ever spoken to her. She admires her from afar. And that's all that it is. Admiration for a senior.

"Cut it, lone wolf," Nayeon silences her, in a very Nayeon like fashion. "No point in denying it."

Chaeyoung blushes, feeling vulnerable despite knowing it's not true.

"Why is this even being brought up?" 

"Can't you see the pattern?" Sana asks, leaning closer to her. "You're best friends with Dahyun, and Nayeon is best friends with Jeongyeon."

Oh. _Oooh. _So this is what it's all about.

"Then what's in it for Nayeon?" she side-eyes her. A girl like Nayeon would never do anything that wouldn't benefit her too.

Sana smirks. "My best friend."

Chaeyoung feels herself grow shocked for the fifth time today.

"Momo?!" 

"Ew," Nayeon cringes. "No way... no offense."

Sana glares at her.

"Then who?"

Nayeon sighs. "... Myoui Mina."

_Now_, Chaeyoung thinks as her mouth hangs wide open, _now is when I wake up from this weird ass dream_. Mina is another extremely rich girl who had transferred from Japan not too long ago. She barely spoke English when she first got here three years ago, but now she's fluent and hugely popular due to the fact that she is awfully pretty, really nice and also dirty rich. Nayeon and her had been beefing ever since she had arrived - there was a short period of time in which they were friends before Mina could communicate in English properly, but that had ended so abruptly Chaeyoung isn't sure if she had dreamt it or if it had actually happened. But still it's completely shocking, given that Nayeon swore she hates her more than anyone else in the world. So there's just... no way. No way.

"Okay, stop messing around," she rolls her eyes. "This was funny, but Mina and Nayeon? No one would believe that."

"I'll mess around with your head if you tell anyone!" Suddenly Nayeon is almost going to lounge at her, but Sana jumps in to stop her.

"Nayeon!"

"So, it's ture?" Nayeon doesn't answer, Sana simply nods. "Holy shit. This day just keeps getting weirder," she muttered, massaging her temple.

"If you tell a soul I'm going to kill you with my bare hands," Nayeon adds, ice-cold glare in her eyes.

"Who would even believe me?" Chaeyoung snorts, still in disbelief. "You hate each other!"

"Yeah, well, you know what they say ~" Sana sings, inching closer to Nayeon who only cringes away from her. "Love and hate are two sides of the same coin ~"

"Ugh, Sana, shut up."

Chaeng rests a hand on her chin, gathering her thoughts as the others bickered back and forth. "So, basically, this club is for people who have huge boners for unreachable people?"

"That doesn't sound as romantic, but yes."

"Then what do we do?" Chaeng asks. "Just meet to talk about how miserable we are?"

"No, duh," Sana giggles. "To help each other with our crushes. Nayeon will tell you everything about Jeongyeon, you'll tell me everything about Dahyun and I'll tell Nayeon everything about Mina, and we can put a good word about each other out there too."

"I don't need help with Jeongyeon," she shakes her head. "I don't have a crush on her."

She really doesn't. How can you crush on someone you've never even spoken to? (_Kristen Stweart is a different case_.)

"Whatever you say, doodles," Nayeon rolls her eyes at her, ignoring her comment.

Sana frowns. "Will you still help me with Dahyun?"

Chaeyoung bites the inside of her cheek in thought. This is a pretty big thing to hide from her best friend, but Sana seems like a good girl and she seems to have honest intentions, plus it won't hurt Dahyun to actually date someone for a change - and Sana is incredibly pretty, friendly and most importantly, she likes her already.

"Yeah, why not?" Chaeng smiles a little at her, and Sana beames in response, jumping off the stool in excitement.

"Yes! Thank you!" she squeals, clinging to Chaeyoung in a bone-crushing hug. Chaeng just pats her back, a little bit stunned (and awkward) to properly hug her back. This is all so fucking weird.

"Okay, the meeting's over then," Nayeon announces, ordering people like she always does, picking up her school bag and climbing down from the stool.

"Wait, that's it?" Chaeyoung asks as Sana lets her go. "We could talk now."

"I have student council in three minutes," she explains. "And Sana has cheer practice. Don't you have Art Club as well?"

Chaeyoung lifts her gaze to glance at the clock on top of the board and found that Nayeon was actually right. In fact, she had a little over five minutes before their weekly meeting started. Chaeyoung felt a shiver go down her spine.

"That's... creepy. How do you know I'm in the Art Club?"

Nayeon shrugs, a mischievous glint on her eye. "I know everything about everyone."

"That's why her hair is so big..." Sana mumbles, and Chaeyoung can't help but snort at the reference. "It's full of secrets."

"Whatever, Karen Smith," she rolls her eyes at the blonde. "Next meeting is next week, same day, same time - one hour each Wednesday. Start planning on how you're gonna help Sana, and I'll start thinking about what Jeongyeon likes so I can give you some info."

"I don't need information -"

"And I'll tell you everything about Mina!" Sana exclaims, excited and bubbly. Nayeon quickly grows red as a tomato all over again, and without even saying goodbye she slams the door to the lab shut and runs away, completely embarrassed. Chaeng had never seen Nayeon this affected. Not that she had ever talked to her, but she presents herself as this very cool, collected person in front of everyone. This is super new. And absolutely strange.

"Thanks, Chaeyoung," Sana smiles at her once Nayeon had already left. "I'm happy you're here! I'm sure Jeongyeon will like you in no time."

"I don't like -" she starts, but Sana is already out the door.

"You've been quiet," Tzuyu points out that same night when they are sprawled out in Dahyun's bedroom trying to study. Chaeyoung is laying on the carpet, silently thinking about what had happened that afternoon that she hadn't even noticed that Tzuyu and Dahyun were having a conversation and were asking for her input on something.

"Sorry," Chaeng shakes her head, trying to forget about the whole thing. "I'm just thinking about that history test we have next Monday." She isn't about to tell them she joined a club to help get one of the most popular girls in school into Dahyun's pants. Maybe she could tell Tzuyu though, without giving any names...

"Nerd," Dahyun teases, and Chaeng just glares at her. _I'm trying to get you a date, you asshat._

"Miss Park has been on my ass all afternoon too," Tzuyu purses her lips. "That exam is going to kill me."

"Can we not talk about History tests?" Dahyun complains, rolling around in the bed. "Let's talk about everything but that, yeah?"

Chaeng rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"Well then, did you get into any clubs yet?"

Dahyun groans. "Okay, let's go back to talking about the History test."

For their entire Freshman year, Dahyun had refused to join any extracurricular activities after being kicked out of chess club for accidentally (maybe, no one really knows, Chaeyoung suspects it wasn't) setting the board on fire (don't ask how), as a form of protest until they accepted her back. Problem was, she was never accepted back, and she spent the entire year doing absolutely nothing except staring at her computer screen and playing Minecraft. Dahyun's mom had given her an ultimatum: if she doesn't join a club this year, she'll have to start working with her at her family's pharmacy with no pay._ I can't have you doing nothing all day_, she had told her. _So you either get off your ass and join a club or you'll start helping me._

Tzuyu snorts. "I take that as a no then."

"No other club will take me!" she whines. "I know that bitch Chaeryeong talked shit about me to everyone just cause I set some things on fire! In accident!"

"Chaeryeong is a sweetheart," Chaeyoung chuckles at her friend's whining. "I'm sure you don't need anyone to talk shit about you, you do the job all by yourself." Dahyun holds her middle finger up at her, and Chaeyoung just giggles and puts her arms up in surrender. "I'm joking!"

"Anyway," she continues. "Not even the fricking Guinea Pig Lovers club will take me and the only members are a Peruvian guinea pig and a guy with a lisp."

"That's rough," Tzuyu whistles, closing her book.

"And that guinea pig was rude as hell. I know she was talking shit," Dahyun hides her face in a pillow. Chaeng lifts an eyebrow, and Tzuyu just shakes her head fondly. Dahyun whines (again). "My mom's going to overwork me to death in that Pharmacy, just so you know. You'll never see me again. I'm going to be forced to work when I'm a minor and I'm going to lose my childhood. Oh my god, this is the death of my childhood and I'm barely sixteen! Oh my God, I'm going to call Child Protection Services, does anyone have their number? They blacklisted mine."

Tzuyu sighs in what is fond exasperation and walks to the bed to stroke her friend's hair and try to calm her down. "Dahyun, you can't call Child Protection Services every time your mom forces you to do something."

"Yeah," Chaeyoung nods. "You can't waste Esther's time like that."

"I know, I know," her friend whines once again, hiding her face in Tzuyu's lap as she runs her fingers through her blonde locks. "I just don't want to work in the damned pharmacy!"

Oh. _Oh, wait._

"Dahyun!" Chaeng exclaims. "I have a perfect idea!"

Tzuyu sniffs the air. "That's why it smells like something's burning."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Tzu," Chaeyoung mocks, now sitting on the floor to stare at her friends. "It's to help Dahyun."

"I'm not selling pictures of my feet."

"What? No, you dumbass," Chaeyoung shakes her head. "Why would I tell you to sell -? You know what, nevermind. I don't want to know how your mind works."

"Then what is it?" Tzuyu inches closer towards her as Chaeng stands up and rushes to sit down next to her friends on the bed.

"Dubu," she starts. "Remember that time someone bet you could touch your nose with your feet and you just went down to the floor and fucking did it in the middle of the cafeteria, no stretching? And everyone on the cafeteria almost possed out because it was kind of gross how flexible you are?"

"And I won five dollars!" She grins.

"Exactly!" Chaeyoung fights back a laugh at the memory of the horrified look on that guys' face. "Dubu, you're ridiculously flexible and you have a semblance of rhythm. You should join the cheer squad, I heard they are holding cheer tryouts this Friday!"

Now this... this is the perfect plan. 1) Dahyun wouldn't have to work with her family at the pharmacy, 2) she'd be helping Sana (who would no doubt accept her into the squad, no matter how shitty she was at it dancing around in pompoms) and 3) Tzuyu and Chaeyoung would be spared the earsore that would be having to listen to their friend complain about her job all day.

"Oh, yes!" Tzuyu nods eagerly. "That's a great idea! You could be friends with Momo!"

"I'm not sure about that..." Dahyun shakes her head, biting her lip slightly.

Chaeng frowns. "Why not?"

"It's just..." Dahyun sighs. "I'm not popular, in fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the opposite of popular. I don't think they'll ever let a girl like me into the squad."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Chaeyoung hits Dahyun in the arm with a pillow half-heartedly, feeling herself grow sad at her friend's baseless insecurities. "You're amazing!"

Tzuyu grabs Dahyun by the shoulders and starts shaking her like a leaf. "Get a hold of yourself, woman!"

"Eek!"

"I'm serious, Dubu," Chaeyoung grows a little serious now. Dahyun is, after all, her best friend in the entire world, second only to Tzuyu, and she doesn't enjoy seeing her doubt herself. Especially when she can see how wrong she is. "You have the ability to be a great cheerleader. Who cares about popularity? This is about talent!"

Dahyun stares up at her. "You really think so?"

"Yes, you dumbass," Chaeyoung chuckles, and Tzuyu laughs along too. "I believe in you."

"They'd be lucky to have you," she nods. "Plus I heard they are pretty desperate ever since Jihyo broke her leg and had to leave last year."

"Okay," she nods. "I'll guess I'll go to tryouts."

_Fuck yes_. The plan is already in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you watch derry girls, theres a derry girls joke in this chapter hehe let me know if u found it


	2. ain't no hollaback girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mina is pretty ooc in this but we will find out why she's like this later ~  
thanks for all the kudos and comments, please keep them coming!!!!

Nayeon arrives at the Student Council meeting with flushed cheeks, a frown and a heart that refuses to calm down no matter how hard she tries to concentrate on it. So someone else now knew she has a crush on Myoui. Great. Just what she needs. That means now three people in the entire world know about this: Sana, who she tolerates (some would even go as far to say she likes her), Jeongyeon, her best friend, and Chaeyoung, someone she barely even knows and who probably doesn't understand how in the world she ended up crushing on her archnemesis. 

Not that Nayeon actually understands what the hell is wrong with her either - she and Mina have had an unspoken feud for the past three years, and she hates her, she really does, but someway along the way, her heart confused that hate for love and now here she is, crushing on the person who would run her over with a car if it were legal. Hating her crush. Convenient, and healthy too (she really needs therapy).

She spots Jeongyeon in her usual spot, waving at her from her seat. Nayeon rushes to her side and sits down beside her as the council begins to fill itself with its members. Three members are here already, but some spots still remain empty. Focusing her energy in that might get her to stop feeling like there's eyes digging into her neck.

"You're red," Jeongyeon greets her.

"Hello to you too."

"Did you run here or something?" she questions again. It's not that Nayeon doesn't want to tell her about the meetings, but that's exactly what's going on. She knows she has... complicated feelings for Myoui, but actively trying to pursue them? And besides, now that Chaeyoung is in it she definitely can't know about it.

"Something like that," she huffs. Nayeon looks around the room, trying to change the subject quickly. "Where's everyone? It's four already."

"Jihyo is on her way here," Jeongyeon replies, nodding, sensing that she doesn't want to talk about it. She knows better than to try to push her to talk about something she doesn't want. "Broken leg and all."

Nayeon winces. "How's she holding up?"

"She's fine, but I heard the cheer squad is doing awful without her as captain," Jeongyeon whispers, inching closer to her friend in case someone else hears, "Momo's great but not as organized, Sana told me she's struggling with being a leader."

"Since when do you talk to Sana?" Nayeon frowns in confusion.

"She came up to me to show me the cheers she has planned for soccer season," she explains, smiling slightly. "Even though game season starts in like three months."

Nayeon chuckles. "She's weird."

She can tell that to Chaeyoung, actually - about Jeongyeon's soccer practices and how much she loves the sport the next time there's a meeting. She can deny it all she wants, but Nayeon knows the truth and Sana does as well -- Chaeyoung's dove eyes and lingering stares can only mean one thing. From one lovesick fool to another, it's quite obvious. But just thinking about the next meeting makes her feel a bit nauseous though, so she stores the thought in the back of her mind.

"Oh! That reminds me," Jeongyeon exclaims. "Since Momo's taking over the squad and their new schedules crash with ours, Sana isn't part of the Council anymore."

"Yeah, I knew," she nods. "She told me already. I don't know who her replacement's gonna be though."

"Maybe Yeji?" Jeongyeon wonders aloud, finger on chin. She doesn't actually care, she's just humoring her friend. Jeongyeon has never actually cared about the council. "Or Heejin? I don't know."

"I don't care, but they should be already here," Nayeon growls a little, tapping her foot against the floor tiles impatiently. "They are wasting my time making me wait."

As if on cue, Jihyo enters the room, waddling with her crutches and her leg cast, smiling apologetically at everyone. She murmurs a few apologies and Nayeon has the decency to feel bad for her a little bit, but she still doesn’t appreciate the fact she was late. Jihyo is her friend and she's injured, but time is valuable (and she'd think the same about Jeongyeon, only a little bit less because she knows her secret and she _does_ drive her to school).

"Sorry!" she greets everyone. "The cast is making my life impossible."

"It's fine," Jeongyeon smiles kindly at her. Nayeon just nods and forces herself to smile, biting her tongue.

"But I found Sana's replacement!" Jihyo continues, ignoring Nayeon's poor attempts at hiding her unhappiness. Instead, she cringes a little bit. "Nayeon, don't kill me."

Nayeon frowns. She thought she had hid her anger pretty well. “What do you mean?”

Jihyo closes her eyes, as if bracing herself for impact.

"She was a bit lost, but luckily we ran into each other so I helped her find the room..."

"Hello," and Nayeon would have recognized that voice anywhere.

In walks Myoui Mina, holding some notebooks and a pen with a shy smile on her lips. Nayeon's mouth almost drops to the floor if it weren't for the fact that now everyone in the entire room was staring at her and holding their breath, waiting to see her reaction - most importantly, waiting to see her absolutely lose her marbles. Mina's eyes follow everyone else's. and the second they fall on Nayeon, her smile drops immediately.

"Everyone, leave," Nayeon says simply, standing up from her seat and holding onto the table for dear life. It wasn't a request, it was a _command_. Everyone froze in their spot, completely speechless.

Jeongyeon sighs. "Nayeon -"

"I said everyone _leave_!"

As hurriedly as they can, the members of the council run out of the room like scared ducks, stumbling over the others and mumbling things to each other, probably sad that they would be missing all the action yet still relieved to be away from an angry Mina and an even angrier Nayeon - the Student Council is Nayeon's territory, after all. The only people left in the room are Jihyo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon and she who must not be named.

"What do you think you're doing, Myoui?" Nayeon growls, patience growing thin and the anxiety of what had happened an hour prior coming back to her. When she looked at Mina, she remebered there was now someone else running around who knew her biggest secret, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand like she's under attack.

"Don't flatter yourself," Mina snaps back at her. "I didn't know you were the President of the Student Council this year too."

"How couldn't you know?" she replies. "Everyone knows I'm the President. This is my territory, you can't be here. Go back to managing Ballet Club or something."

"I came because of Jihyo, not for you, so shut it," Mina answers. "And I'm not leaving until Jihyo asks me to. I don't have to do anything you tell me to, Nayeon, I'm not one of your minions."

Nayeon points at the door, fuming. "Well then, Jihyo can leave with you if she wants."

"_Nayeon_," Jeongyeon glares. It's true, Jihyo is her friend (probably her second closest after Jeongyeon, they were all neighbors after all), but she was the one who brought her here.

"Control yourself," Mina huffs. "You're acting like a three-year-old."

"I'm acting like a three-year-old?" she hisses back at her. "I asked you to leave, so just listen for once in your life."

Mina rolls her eyes. "That's rich coming from you."

"Can you two cut it?" Jeongyeon sighs, standing up from her seat as well. She is probably tired of having to listen to constant fights between the two of them, but Nayeon doesn't care. She wants Mina gone, and now.

"I'll stop when she fucking leaves," Nayeon defends, glaring daggers at Mina. "I don't want her here."

"We need another member in the Council," Jihyo shakes her head, looking a bit ashamed for starting the conflict. _She should be, _Nayeon thinks. Once she's done with Mina she's going to kill her too. "Can both of you grow up and get this over with?"

"You're on thin ice, Jihyo," Nayeon squints at her, fuming.

"We need to plan Homecoming," Jihyo continues, ignoring Nayeon's threats. That's just how she is when she is pissed off, and Jihyo is used to it now given how many years Nayeon has been the President of the Council and having to deal with her and her tantrums since they began to be friends. “It's in a month. Everyone loved the Easter Egg decorations she made last year in Spring - just let her stay until Homecoming is done and then we can find a replacement, but we really need her help." 

"Yeah, last year's Homecoming was hideous," Mina raises her eyebrows arrogantly, gritting her teeth at her. Nayeon _will_ kill her with her bare hands.

Jeongyeon puts her hand on Nayeon's shoulder and yanks her away, to a faraway corner of the room before she actually did go and launch herself at Mina and stabs her with a pencil or whatever other sharp objects she could reach.

"Listen, Nayeon," she whispers, pulling her farther into the corner. "You can't get distracted with Homecoming in the way."

"I sure as hell can," she fumes at her best friend. Nayeon's heart is beating so loudly in her ribcage she thinks it might burst. She's probably red as a tomato too. "I'm not staying if she does."

"Do you really want Mina to be the person who kicks you out of your own stupid Student Council? What do you think everyone is going to say when you walk out of here and Mina stays?" Jeongyeon tries to reason. "Use your fucking brain, Nayeon. If you leave, she wins."

Jeongyeon has a point. It'd be pathetic and embarrassing to just hand over her presidency to her like that after how much she had campaigned to be named President. If she walked out and handled the title of Student Council President to Mina just like that she would win, and there was no way in hell she was losing. Maybe that time swallowing her pride would be the best option like Jeongyeon said. Thinking about having to stand Mina's arrogant smirk if she actually walked out would be absolutely embarrassing, even worse than having to stand it every Wednesday afternoon. The anxious knot on her stomach aches.

(And there is a small part of her, the one who makes her hate herself, the one who's heart raced when Mina walked into a room and the part Nayeon tries so desperately to shut up every day, is making her stomach hurt with how many butterflies she feels at the prospect of sharing something with Mina again).

Nayeon groans, walking away from Jeongyeon abruptly to face Mina, nostrils flared and the tips of her ears red. She glares back at her.

"Fine," she huffs, crossing her arms across her chest as armour. "You can stay. But if you so much as look at me, I'm going to end you, Myoui."

"Better for me then," Mina shrugs. "Not looking at you isn't a punishment."

Nayeon bites back a sneer. _You're better than this, Im Nayeon_, she reminds herself. _You're not going to stoop down to her level._

”Jihyo,” she calls. “Please tell everyone to come back in.”

Her day just got a thousand times worse.

Thursday rolls around and the only thing everyone seems to be able to talk about is the fight that had broken out between Mina and Nayeon the day before - girls whisper whenever one of them walk by, guys make jokes about it (as mature as one would expect a high school boy to be), someone even calls it the fight of the century and yet Chaeyoung still doesn't manage to understand what the hell had actually happened.

"What do you think might have happened?" Tzuyu whispers when they sit down to have lunch in the cafeteria after they hear a couple of freshman giggle about it while waiting in line. “Elkie told me someone told her that their friend told them Nayeon threatened to staple Mina’s hand to a table.”

Chaeyoung crinkles her nose as she nods. "Honestly? Maybe."

"But Elkie thinks Mina somehow changed her shampoo to glue and Nayeon's now bald and wearing a wig," Tzuyu finishes, taking a sip of her water bottle and nodding. "It's a solid theory."

Dahyun shakes her head, "No, no way. Her hair looks the same as yesterday."

"How's that a solid theory, Tzuyu?" Chaeyoung frowns, and Tzuyu just shrugs, putting down her bottle.

"I don't know, her hair's bigger?"

"You pay much attention to Nayeon's hair?" Chaeyoung lifts an eyebrow at her friend, not looking up from her lunch.

"Oh, Tzuyu has a crush?" Dahyun teases, hitting her across the shoulder.

The taller girl just glares at her friends, stabbing her salad with her fork in annoyance. "Then what do you think happened, Watson and Sherlock?"

"I think Nayeon might've poisoned her or something," Dahyun whispers back, inching closer to her tall friend as if she was actually onto something. "Maybe Mina threw a curse at her. Who knows? Those two are capable of anything."

"She did not _poison_ her, Dahyun," Chaeng rolls her eyes. "And I doubt Mina knows how to cast spells and - _can you stop stealing my breadsticks_?"

Tzuyu puts the breadsticks down back in her plate with a frown. "Sorry..."

"Whatever, those two are gonna end up murdering each other someday," Dahyun chuckles, popping a baby carrot into her mouth.

Dahyun has a point. Nayeon and Mina hate each other so publicly and everyone knows not to put the both of them in the same room unless you want World War III to go down - it's still so weird to think Nayeon actually has a crush on her out of all people when she's the first person who she'd throw under the bus under any circumstance... Chaeyoung sighs as she takes a bite out of her burger. What even is love? 

Sana is sitting in one of the benches next to Momo, who is writing away on her little book notes about every candidate (like stamina, flexibility, ect), feeling so tired she might fall asleep right then and there in the middle of tryouts. Her head's resting on her best friend's shoulder, ready to start snoring any time soon. They have seen a total of ten girls so far, and no one had really caught Momo's eye.

"I'm bored," she whines. "Are we done already? We could be having tea with Mina right now... or taking a nap..."

"Sana, tryouts just started," Momo purses her lips at her friend's lazy antics. "Plus everyone so far has sucked."

She isn't lying, honestly, no matter how mean it might've sounded. A couple of people weren't awful, but they just weren't up to the level Momo needs them to be. After all, Momo's standards when it comes to cheerleading are incredibly high. And on the other hand, a lot of them were just plain terrible. One of the girls had fallen on her nose during the routine she prepared and the coach had to call an ambulance for them. There was blood everywhere - Sana shudders at the memory.

"Don't be mean," she pouts back at her. "We probably sucked when we tried out too, Jihyo was just really nice."

Momo scoffs. "Speak for yourself. I was always great."

"Whatever you say," Sana just rolls her eyes, smiling at her friend. "Who's next?"

"Um..." Momo picks up the board to read the name out loud. "Kim Dahyun."

Sana immediately perks up. 

"Who?"

"Kim Dahyun," Momo repeats, frowning at her friend's reaction. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Uhm," Sana has to come up with an excuse. _Fast_. "No, I - I just heard about her once. Something about setting fire to a chessboard."

"Oh, you're right," Momo nods. "She did set fire to something last year. Chaeryeong told me about it."

It isn't that she didn't trust Momo, because she and Mina are her best friends in the entire world but... Momo cannot keep a secret for the life of her. When they were fifteen, she and Momo had planned a party in Sana's house while her parents were out of the country for a business trip, but the day they were about to leave Momo had accidentally texted them instead of Sana about what kind of booze to buy and she got grounded for three months. So yeah. Momo is an awful liar and she can sometimes be even clumsier than Sana. And she can't exactly tell Mina either, given the fact she trying to set her up with the one person she hates the most in the entire world.

Plus, it's honestly... pretty embarrassing. She hadn't ever properly talked to Dahyun, she just knows about her based on what she catches glimpses off in the school's hallways and her wacky stories. And Sana could have anyone in school, and yet here she is, drooling about someone she's never even spoken to. But Dahyun seems so cool and unlike anyone she's ever met and she's so awfully pretty and... thinking about her makes her want to sigh. She's doomed.

Momo calls her name and suddenly _she_ is walking into the gym. Immediately, Sana feels her heart race all of a sudden, perking up at her presence and trying to (as discreetly as she can) fix her hair. Momo didn't even warn her, God damn it.

"Hi!" Sana greets, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Hey," _Oh my God, she's shy,_ Sana thinks. Her heart does a flip at the sound of her soft voice. "I'm Dahyun."

"Hey," Momo greets as well, "First time trying out?"

Dahyun nods. "Yeah... I - I wanna try something different."

"That's great!" Sana encourages. A little too much.

"Okay," Momo nods, seemingly not noticing how Saa has all of a sudden woken up and turned into a ball of energy. She lifts up the Pendrive that Dahyun had handled her when she signed up for tryouts that morning. It reads _DAHYUN_ in big red letters. "Just start when you're ready - we'll turn the music on."

"Oh, yeah, okay," she nods. She rolls her shoulders a bit, to ease her tension. "I'm ready."

Momo presses play. And the Gym starts blasting Hollaback Girl by Gwen Steffani.

The music choice is a bit... odd, but Dahyun knows how to move - her hips sway to the beat of music, sometimes almost comically, but neither Momo or Sana really mind, it's nice to giggle and it seems like it was an intentional choice - and her rhythm isn't bad at all. Dahyun shows off her flexibility with splits and high kicks - and a couple of cartwheels that probably leave her a bit dizzy. It's all very, very Dahyun.

When the routine is over, both Momo and Sana are giggling and Dahyun panting, looking very _very_ pleased with herself. It's kind of hot. Sana feels her heart beating even louder, so much that she worries Momo can hear it sitting beside her.

"Well... that was definitely something!" Momo chuckles, clapping.

Sana nods enthusiastically, clapping her hands, quick to reassure her. "That's a good thing!"

"I sure hope it is, I spent three hours trying to come up with that choreography," Dahyun smiles slightly at them.

"It shows!" Sana tries to encourage her. Maybe she should tone down her excitement a little bit.

Momo giggles. "Dahyun, I like you."

"I like you more!"

"The performance was fun and you're really flexible," Momo nods, ignoring Sana's weird little comments like she uses to. "You have what it takes. You're in."

Dahyun's jaw drops to the floor and Sana thinks she might pass out with how cute she is. She definitely needs to thank Chaeyoung for this one - maybe she can ask Nayeon for her number - she knows everything about everyone after all.

"Holy shit!"

Sana giggles, feeling absolutely giddy. 

"Your uniform will probably be ready next Monday," Momo informs. "Practice is every Wednesday four PM, you're expected to arrive in time otherwise practice might be delayed and we don't want the coach in our asses ..." As Momo goes on and on about the rules of cheerleading, Sana can only focus on Dahyun's cute dimples when she smiles.

God, her day just got a thousand times better.


	3. the chosen one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys for 100 kudos!! that's crazy!!! i love ur lovely comments so much, thank u for leaving them!!  
another quick update for u guys <3  


Chaeyoung has her face buried in books when her phone first beeps. She's too busy to pick up - her history test is in two days, and she hasn't actually picked up a book since the beginning of the semester, so Chaeyoung understands that she's in deep shit and needs to concentrate as much as she can if she actually wants to pass. But her phone keeps ringing, and her knee keeps bouncing up and down because she can't actually focus at all, and she doesn't know how Dahyun had done in tryouts and _ugh, fuck it._

_chaeyoung minaj:_ what are you blowing up my phone for

_thing 1 (dahyun):_ I GOT INTO THE SQUAD

Chaeyoung almost gasps.

_thing 2 (chewie):_ Holy shit!!!! Really????

_chaeyoung minaj:_ NO WAY

_thing 1 (dahyun): _YES WAY

_thing 2 (chewie):_ OMG OMG OMG

She tries to type as fast as she can, history book forgotten on her desk.

_chaeyoung minaj: _tell us everything!!!

_thing 1 (dahyun):_ let's make a threeway call

_thing 2 (chewie):_ I'll start it

As soon as her phone starts ringing, Chaeyoung gets up from her chair to pace around the room, barely containing her excitement.

"Oh my God!" Tzuyu exclaims as she picked up the call. "I can't -"

Chaeyoung just shakes her head as Tzuyu keeps freaking out on the other end of the call.

"This is so crazy."

"I'm a freaking cheerleader, what the actual hell -"

Dahyun starts retelling how her tryout went; her interesting song choice that has Chaeng facepalming herself in frustration; the way both Sana and Momo had been really nice to her and the details that Momo had given her for when she starts the following week. Chaeyoung is feeling crazily accomplished - her plan had worked perfectly. Now Sana only needs to work her magic and Dahyun would have a girlfriend in no time.

"I can't believe it!" Tzuyu screeches. "Chaeyoung, we're best friends with a cheerleader, oh God."

"She's gonna be an F-list celebrity now," Chaeng jokes, giggling.

Now it's Tzuyu's turn to gasp in realization. "Does this mean Dahyun is the chosen one?"

At no point of their youth had any of them ever been popular (sure, there was a brief moment in time (sixth grade to be exact) in which Tzuyu was semi-known around school for being taller than most boys in her class, but that was short-lived because Dahyun and Chaeyoung started wearing shoes with platforms so that everyone would stop making fun of her and the thing was quickly blown over) the three of them have always been outcasts -- but they always joked about that one day; the one where one of them would actually become popular by some act of magic, and that person would win the title of The Chosen One.

Meaning, they would bring all the juicy gossip to the others. Chaeyoung supposes that it could actually be her now that she is in a super-secret club with the two most popular girls in school, but she did promise not to say anything.

"Oh God, you're right!" Chaeyoung giggles again, excited about the new material with which she could tease her best friend with. "You're gonna have to sit and have lunch with the cheerleaders now 'cause you're one of them. You're like, totally gonna be popular, and like, totally, and so fetch -"

"That's so immature," Dahyun huffs. "But yes, like,_ totally_. I already forgot what you guys' names are. Chayanne? Tsunami?"

"You're gonna be hanging out with freaking Hirai Momo," Tzuyu answers in disbelief, ignoring as Chaeyoung banters back and forth with Dahyun. "And Sana, too. And those two are best friends with Mina who is crazy rich and disgusting popular. They are going to know we actually exist besides that time we stole that teacher's lunch and got suspended for a week."

Chaeyoung winces at the memory. "God, I forgot about that one..."

"How could you?" Dahyun asks, audibly shivering. "Those were dark times. I used to wear nothing but sequins and glitter shoes back then."

Tzuyu laughs so hard Chaeng has to get the phone away from her ear. "And Chaeyoung was obsessed with hoodies and looking like an Orange is the New Black character!"

"Ugh, did this just turn into a_ let's expose our worst moments_ phone call?" She whines, remembering the clothes she used to wear. "'Cause if you're going to bring up my attempts at looking masc let's not forget when Tzuyu used to be emo."

"Nooo!" her friend sobs through the phone in agony. "Don't bring up the emo phase! Everything but that!"

"Hi, my name's Tzuyu Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way..."

Chaeyoung roars in laughter, holding her stomach. "Stop, stop! I can't breathe!"

"Sing Evanescence for us, Tzuyu," Dahyun chants as she laughs. "_Wake me up inside_!"

"I'm hanging up," Tzuyu announces, probably wishing she had better friends. "I hate you guys so much."

Sana isn't afraid to admit it: she likes Wednesdays. Sure, the fact that it's just the middle of the week and you don't have Friday to look forward to and Thursdays are always painfully slow sucks, but she has cheer practice (Now with Dahyun, which makes them three times more exciting) and club meetings, which make Wednesday an at least Great Tier day.

Nayeon hates the club, that's no surprise and no secret to Sana, but she still loves to talk and try to help her with Mina - the first meetings were awkward and tense because Sana had accidentally discovered Nayeon had feelings for Mina when she found her crying locked inside a bathroom in the middle of a party because Mina was making out with some dude, and she herself had opened up about her own conflicting feelings for a girl she barely knew - but eventually Nayeon had started to feel more comfortable. After that, Sana could start to help her understand herself better (their first meetings were honestly more like lending Nayeon an ear to talk to and a shoulder to cry on) and it was nice. To be there for Nayeon. 

But now Chaeyoung is there. And that's a game-changer because now it's _her_ turn to talk someone's ear off about how much Dahyun makes her feel like she's going to throw up at any given moment (That's not super romantic, but it's the truth, okay?).

The last bell rings, and Sana jolts in front of the Literary Studies classroom Chaeyoung is supposed to be in. As students pour out of the room, Sana catches a glimpse of the black-haired short girl and yanks her by the arm.

"Chaeyoung!" she greets when the other yelps in surprise.

"Holy sh - you scared me," she puts a hand over her heart, checking her own pulse.

"Sorry," she smiles at her apologetically. "I just thought I could walk you to the lab."

"Don't you think Dahyun's gonna ask questions if she sees us together?" Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Can't we be friends?" Sana pouts.

"I mean -"

"Great!" She interrupts, interlocking their arms together and dragging her away as fast as possible. Chaeyoung still seems pretty taken aback, but Sana pays her no mind. "I just wanted to thank you for convincing Dahyun to join the squad."

"Oh, yeah," Chaeng smiles back at her, nodding. "She needed an extracurricular and you needed an excuse to be around her more."

Sana feels herself soften a little at the consideration.

"I'd never thought I'd actually share anything with Dahyun," she shakes her head, genuinely speaking. "We barely had English together last year."

"How did you get a crush on her?" Chaeng frowns. "You barely know her. No offense. It's just - we don't really... exist in High School, like, we're always doing our own thing. How did you even notice her?"

Sana bites her lip. "You're gonna think this is so stupid."

"Oh, now I really wanna know," Chaeyoung smiles at her, a bit deviously.

"As I said, we used to have English together," Sana explains, because fuck it, Chaeng should know if she's going to help her anyway. "With Miss Pan, you know the one, she's awful - And this one time I got a D minus and this dumb jock was making fun of me about it, you know how men are, calling me dumb and pretty face and baby. It was gross. But then Dahyun just turned around and told him to shut the fuck up."

"... and?"

Sana giggles, growing a bit embarrassed. "That's it! Nothing else. I don't even think she even knew it was me she was defending." She shrugs, opening the lab door for Chaeng once they arrive there. "She just said 'shut the fuck up' and I can't stop thinking about her ever since."

She can still remember the encounter and it still makes her blush like a schoolgirl - Sana can hardly remember anyone sticking up for her like that, and Dahyun being stunning didn't help her case at all. She has had so many opportunities to talk to her, and yet she still freeze like a little girl whenever she's about to do it; which is extremely rare, because Sana is pretty much shameless when it comes to flirting. 

"Damn," Chaeng whistles. "You're whipped."

"Yeah," Sana nods, laughing a little bit. "What about you and Jeongyeon?"

Chaeyoung just rolls her eyes, her smile dropping altogether. "I don't like --"

_"Sana!"_

Suddenly, (drama queen) Nayeon is dropkicking the door of the lab open like it's nobody's business, making both girls jump a little bit in surprise. Chaeng puts her hand on her heart as if fearing it might burst at any second for the second time that day.

"Jesus!," she yells, "You almost killed me!"

"What's wrong?" Sana asks, fearing for the worst.

"I need you back in Student Council," Nayeon cuts to the chase, ignoring Chaeyoung. "Mina's replacing you and I --"

"Yeah, I know."

"She's a nightmare and - wait," she stops in her tracks, frowning at the blonde. "what do you mean you already know?"

"Duh," she chuckles nervously. "I left on purpose, and then I told Mina to replace me. That way you could spend more time together."

Sana observes in anxious silence as a sea of emotions flashes through Nayeon's face. In the background, Chaeyoung facepalms herself, partly in frustration, partly to shield her face in fear Nayeon will start throwing things around in rage.

"... I'm gonna kill you."

Sana blinks.

And then starts running.

Nayeon is fast, especially considering they are running in a very limited space and they have to be careful not to run into Chaeyoung (who is cheering for Sana and simultaneously hiding everything that can be considered a weapon in case Nayeon tried to stab her - yelling something along the lines of _hide the staples!_), but still, Sana is an athlete afetr all, and after the fifth lap is over Nayeon is panting and tired, ready to give up even if she's seeing red.

"You need to get over this feud!" She yells as she sprints.

"That's not for you to decide!" Nayeon pants, finally stopping to catch her breath.

Sana stops as well, shrugging and feeling like she could potentially run another lap. "Why not?!"

"You can't just do that!" she answers back.

"Yes I can, because I did."

"Aren't you supposed to have a crush on this girl?" Chaeyoung questions, holding three staples and a pair of scissors. "Shouldn't you be glad to be spending more time with her?"

"I am! No, I'm not! _Ugh_," Nayeon groans, resting a hand on her temple. "That's none of your business anyway."

"It kind of is," Sana purses her lips. "She's in the club now."

"Yeah, well," Nayeon rolls her eyes. "This isn't a club, and I barely even know her, I'm not about to tell her the story of my life."

Chaeyoung just puts up her hands in the air in surrender. "Fine, I don't even want to know."

"You should be thrilled," Sana shakes her head, ignoring Nayeon's stubbornness to just welcome Chaeng and open up once and for all (it's seriously ridiculous how many walls this woman builds to rpotect herself, seriously, Sana isn't a psychologist or anything, but anyone could see how guarded she is). "You have a chance to patch things up."

"Or at least you'll see her so much you realize you never actually liked her..." Chaeyoung shrugs at Sana's glare. "It's a possibility."

Nayeon just shakes her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, Sana."

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," she says, feeling genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry."

The other girl just sighs, closing her eyes.

"It's okay."

Chaeyoung looks surprised to hear Nayeon not being stubborn for once -- but Sana has known her for a long time, and Nayeon has always been full of surprises. Just when you think you have her figured out...

"It's just so messy." Nayeon sighs once again, sitting down in one of the stools. "Homecoming is so soon, ugh, and she's gonna be way better than me at decorating the gym."

"Her easter arrangements were lovely."

Chaeng nods. "Yeah."

"And she's gonna make it impossible for me, you know that, don't you?" Nayeon glares a little at the blonde, then hides her face in her hands in shame. "Not only she's going to be sabotaging me left and right she's also going to look pretty while doing it. How am I gonna concentrate?"

"Are you going to ask her to Homecoming?"

Nayeon's head snaps up just to glare at Chaeyoung. "Are you insane?"

"Okay!" she glares back. "I was just asking..."

"Are you going to ask Jeongyeon?" Sana asks her, nudging her on the side with her elbow.

"No, because I don't have a crush on her."

There she goes again, lying. Nayeon just rolls her eyes.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"That's rich coming from you, but thanks," Chaeng squints her eyes back at her. "I'm just here to help Sana."

That reminds her. Sana jumps a little in excitement. 

"Nayeon! Dahyun joined the squad!"

"Holy shit, really?" she seems genuinely surprised when Sana nods back. "You're finally going to talk to her then."

"Yeah, of course,"_ I'm gonna try to, at least._

"God, we're so bad at this whole crushes thing, aren't we?" Nayeon sighs again, frustrated at nothing and everything at the same time. "I hate mine, Sana's awful at being in love and you're in constant denial."

"I'm not denying --"

Nayeon pulls her phone out of her jeans suddenly, stopping Chaeng in her tracks. "We should exchange numbers, we can make a group chat or something."

"You want my number?" Chaeng frowns.

"No, your mom's," Nayeon rolls her eyes. "Yes, who else? I can text you stuff about Jeongyeon."

When Chaeyoung opens her mouth to protest once again, Sana cuts her off, "Yes, we know, you don't have a crush on her, blah blah blah. Just give her your phone number, darling." She doesn't look too happy, but she complies.

"Fine."

Chaeyoung leaves the meeting feeling way more confused than when she entered it. Nayeon's feelings can't be any more complicated -- one minute she's complaining about spending time with Mina, stabbing her with staples and yelling at Sana for making her interact with her and the next she's talking about how pretty she is. Chaeng sighs as she headed to Art Club, paintbrushes and notebooks in hand. She'll probably never understand what's going on with Nayeon and Mina, and despite her curiosity, she almost doesn't even want to.

Sana, on the other hand, had opened up and Chaeng appreciates that. Her story's cute, and she seems to really cherish the (only) moment that they had shared. She can't remember Dahyun ever mentioning the encounter though which makes her feel a little sorry for the other girl, but she's sure Dahyun would fall for Sana's charm in no time.

She's happy for them both though; for Nayeon and Sana. They'd both be spending more time with people they seem to care about in their own... unique ways. And she's happy for Dahyun as well, who hasn't stopped talking about how excited she is to start her first day as a cheerleader and she'll probably won't shut up about it when she drives them back to Chaeng's house after practice this afternoon. Everything seems to be going according to plan.

As Chaeng turns the corner, her body harshly collapses against someone else's and the loose pages of Chaeng's notebook with thousands of drawings and improvised sketches go flying across the room as the collision makes her stumble back.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," the voice apologizes, crutching down to pick up everything that went flying off. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Chaeng bends down to pick up her stuff as well, blushing a little when she realizes who she crashed against.

"It's fine, don't worry. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Jeongyeon picks up a few of the pages that flew off Chaeng's notebook and stares at one of them for a little bit. It's a drawing of Edward Scissorhands she had done a while back with watercolors, and she blushes even more profusely when she stands up and Jeongyeon is still looking at it in awe.

"Wow," she says. "This is so good."

"Ah, thanks," Chaeyoung blushes. The fact that she and the girls were just talking about her doesn't help her feel any less self-conscious. "It's a bit old."

"Are you a Tim Burton fan?" she asks, handing the drawing back to the shorter girl.

"Yeah, I am actually," Chaeyoung nods, chuckling a little bit. "I like his edgy films."

"Oh!" she seems genuinely excited. "I like him too! I'm not a super fan but I like how moody they are sometimes."

"Oh, yes, me too," Chaeng smiles at her as well, also growing a bit excited to talk. Not that Tim Burton is some kind of underground obscure director nobody knows about, but it's nice to talk about the things she likes, especially with someone she'd never thought she'd be talking to. "I really like his cinematography and style, especially Edward Scissorhands. Which movie is your favorite?"

"I like Alice In Wonderland," Jeongyeon... is blushing? "It's a bit silly."

"I really like that one too," Chaeng smiles encouragingly at her, trying to alleviate her embarrassment somehow. "The character design was really pretty. Critics hated it, though."

Jeongyeon's smirk makes something in Chae's stomach flip.

"Critics know nothing."

Chaeyoung laughs a bit, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"They don't," she nods. "Cheshire cat is my favorite character. I think. The Mad Hatter is cool, too."

"Really?" Jeongyeon's smirk grows. "I've always thought he was a bit much."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?"

Jeongyeon looks at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to explain herself more, but Chaeyoung just blushes (even more) and it makes the other girl chuckle. She extends her hand, and Chaeng blinks before it finally sinks in that she's supposed to shake it. Who even does that anymore?

"I'm Jeongyeon."

_I know._ Chaeng feels stupidly intimidated by how cool she is. "Ah, I'm Chaeyoung."

"Are you in the Art Club?" she asks after they shake hands.

"Yeah," Chaeng nods. "What gave it away?"

"The paintbrushes and sketches," she nods, chuckling. 

"Oh, those are my lunch," she nods as well and feels herself grow even redder when Jeongyeon laughs at her stupid joke.

"That's great," she smiled at her. "I had to speak with you guys. It's about Homecom --"

"Jeongyeon!"

Chaeyoung almost flinches when she realizes whose voice it was.

"Hey, Nayeon," Jeongyeon greets, smiling at her best friend. "This is Chaeyoung."

When Nayeon catches up to her, Chaeyoung can clearly see her sporting the biggest shit-eating grin Chaeyoung has ever seen in a person, and Chaeng can only forcefully smile at the other girl instead of glaring at her like she wants to. This is going to be a whole thing during the next meeting. _Ugh..._

"Hello, Chaeyoung," she greets, still smiling like she won the lottery. "What were you two talking about?"

"We just bumped into each other," Chaeng clarifies quickly, in case Nayeon starts getting any ideas.

"She's in the Art Club," Jeongyeon nods. "I was just talking to her about Homecoming before you got here." (_And interrupted us_).

Chaeyoung remembers what she said before Nayeon got there. "What did you have to tell me - I mean, us - uh, the Art Club in general?"

Nayeon is smirking again. Oh God.

"Well, we're going to need help with decorations," she explains, also remembering what she was going to say before. "Mina texted me to tell me she spoke with Miss Jisoo and she told her that the Art Club could help us with that."

"Oh really?" Chaeng doesn't miss how Nayeon's smirk grows a little sour at the mention of Mina's name. "Well, in that case, Chaeyoung can just come to us to our Student Council meeting so we can discuss the decorations and then she can just tell the others."

"That's great," Jeongyeon nods. "What do you think?"

Staring at her and her very obvious discomfort, Nayeon can barely contain her chuckles, and Chaeng wants to kill her (just a little bit). So what if she's a bit awkward around Jeongyeon? That means nothing. She's awkward around everyone. And she doesn't want to fuel Nayeon's delusions of her being in love with her best friend any further but... Chaeng bites back a sigh -- she does not have a crush on Yoo Jeongyeon, and this has nothing to do with her. This is about _Homecoming_. 

"Yeah, sure."

If anything, it'd be interesting to see Nayeon squirm under Mina's glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tzuyu having an emo phase is so funny to me  
progress with nojambros!!! next chapter will be dahyuns first practice, more minayeon sexual tension and nojambros interacting <3 who's exicted???  



	4. marmots are friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone had a great halloween and an even better jeongyeon dayyyy!!!  


The butterflies inside Sana's stomach barely let her walk in peace -- her anxiousness builds itself like a snowball, growing bigger and bigger as she walks towards the field for her first cheer practice with Dahyun. It's incredibly silly how much that girl makes her weak in the knees, Sana is aware of that, and still here she is, biting her nails and wondering to herself what the hell she's even going to say to her. Hey, Dahyun, remember that time you told that guy to leave me alone? By the way, I'm Sana. Also you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

It's so uncharacteristically Sana to grow so flustered and shy; normally if she liked someone she'd just cut to the chase, confess, make out and be done with it. But this is different - _Dahyun_ is different. Every single relationship Sana has had in the past has catastrophically failed (the longest had only lasted a bit over two months) and she doesn't want that to happen with her. Her relationships are always shortlived, fun and then at the end, her feelings simply go away, like turning a lamp on and off. Sana is hyper and she gets bored easily, and yet here she is a year later still thinking about Dahyun.

Momo waves at her from the bleachers as she arrives, and she notices a couple of girls are already here but Dahyun is nowhere to be seen yet. Sana jogs briefly to her best friend, blonde ponytail flowing in the wind.

"Hi," she greets. "Need something?"

"Hey," Momo nods back. "Actually, yeah. I need a little help in the dressing room and I can't leave the girls alone 'til coach comes, can you lend me a hand?"

"Uh, yeah," Sana frowns a little bit in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's Dahyun," she replies, too busy writing something down to notice Sana's surprised expression. "You remember Dahyun?"

"Yeah, of course," _how could I forget her? _then mentally shakes her head._ God, that was so fucking cheesy._

"Something happened to her uniform," Momo explains, finally looking up at her. "Can you check on her?"

"Uh, sure," Sana nods, not sure how to feel. "She's in the locker room, right?"

After Momo nods, Sana sprints back to the girl's locker room, wondering what the hell had happened -- was there a problem with the uniforms? Sana knows they are a bit cheap, but they couldn't have possibly ripped already. She enters the room carefully, trying not to startle anyone that might already be there and feeling like she's intruding even if there's no one here. The locker room is empty, except for the sound of a few sniffles here and there.

"Hello...?"

The sniffles come to a stop, and suddenly Sana finds Dahyun sitting in one of the benches with her eyes red and _oh my God, she's crying._

"Dahyun?"

Sniffle. "Hey..."

"Are you okay?" Sana approaches the other girl slowly as if to not to startle her, but she feels herself stop in her tracks. Maybe she just wants to be left alone.

"Yeah," she nods, teary-eyed, and the sight makes Sana's heart jump to her throat. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine..."

Dahyun gives her a sad smile. "I'm fine, really."

"Momo told me there was something wrong," she insists. "With your uniform, I mean."

The other girl looks up at her and immediately breaks into tears, mascara running down her cheeks. Sana yelps in surprise then cringes at herself for making her cry, quickly crutching down to hug the other girl.

"Oh, honey...,” Sana frowns in concern. “What’s wrong?” Dahyun only responds with more crying, and Sana starts to panic a little until she notices her cheer uniform that's laying next to her. “Is it the uniform?”

When Dahyun doesn’t answer back, Sana grabs the thing and lifts it up to inspect it and see what was wrong, and Sana can't hold back her gasp at the sight: the skirt is ripped at the seams, not to mention the huge white stains all over the top. Oh, this is bad. Sana had imagined maybe some holes or something, but not this mess.

"God, what happened?”

"My washing machine doesn’t work properly. It got stuck,” Dahyun sniffles again, and Sana’s heart flips once again at the sight of her sad eyes. “And my mom dropped some bleach on it accidentally, and I can’t afford a new one cause my parents don’t have any money.”

Sana sighs. This is a huge code red — if Momo found out, Dahyun would be out of the squad for sure. Momo is more laid back than Jihyo, and she's definitely not cruel, but she's certainly more ruthless when it comes to performance perfection and Dahyun's new so it wouldn't be a big loss for the team statistically speaking. Sana has to think fast, except she was never really good at it; she bites her lip, deep in thought.

"God, Momo’s gonna fucking kill me,” Dahyun wails again.

She is. What the hell can she do? There aren't any more spare uniforms, so Dahyun is stuck with this one. Unless...?

"Did she see it?”

Dahyun frowns, calming down a little bit to respond. “No. Why?”

“What the hell are you wearing?” Momo asks her best friend, who is currently wearing half a marmot costume.

Sana's jogging around in the school’s mascot uniform (which is incredibly smelly, mind you, Momo would know cause Coach Edrin made her wear it as a punishment for being late once and the thing smelled like toothpaste and rotten eggs combined, plus the strong tick smell of sweaty human armpits), but not the head of the costume which makes it even more incredibly ridiculous to witness.

”I thought I’d cheer but in the mascot uniform,” she smiles brightly at her like it's completely normal behavior. “You know, to inspire some school spirit... and stuff.”

But honestly, when has Sana ever _been_ normal? And it isn't that huge of a deal, Sana is a fast learner and her best friend. She could probably learn the routine with that thing on, no matter how sweaty and smelly it was. Still, putting herself through that just for the sake of team spirit seemed... a little excessive. 

“If you say so...” Momo scratches her head. “Hey, what happened with Dahyun?”

”Oh, that?” Sana snorts, brushing it off with her hand. “She was just nervous, you now how it is. But she’s fine now.”

"What about her uniform?" Momo asks again, a bit confused. "The girls said there was something wrong with it."

"Uhm, just a loose string, yeah! A loose string," Sana nods, not looking at her friend in the eyes. "We, uh, cut it with some scissors and it was fine."

Momo takes one look at the field and sees Dahyun with the biggest smile on her face, two ponytails tying her blonde her up and excitedly chatting away with the other girls on the squad. Hm. Everything seems to be fine. Momo checks her phone as the clock strikes four pm sharp and nods as she inspected the field -- everyone is here on time.

"Okay girls, let’s go!”

Somehow after Nayeon called attendance, Chaeyoung had ended up being cornered by Mina, who started chatting away about Homecoming Dance and all the ideas she had for decorations, and poor Chaeyoung had to start taking down notes on her notebook to keep up. But seeing Mina and Chaeyoung together made Nayeon feel completely thrown off balance -- Chaeyoung knows her most important secret and now she is talking to it. 

She understands she wouldn't actually tell Mina anything (just for her own sake anyway, because Nayeon would make her life a living hell, and also maybe she was just a good person and she could keep one secret to herself except that's too nice for Nayeon to fully grasp)... but how can Nayeon ever know for sure? It took her more than three months to actually start trusting Sana in any way, and she didn't even want Chaeyoung in the meetings in the first place so this just puts her more on edge.

Nayeon realizes now that this wasn't her smartest idea, but Chaeyoung was getting to her nerves with the whole denial thing and she wanted to see her finally crumble under pressure and admitting she had feelings for Jeongyeon. Except now she's stuck in a room with Chaeyoung (who she barely tolerates), Mina (who she despises... well, the rational part of her does) and Jeongyeon (who feels like making her life more difficult is her calling in life).

She feels herself glaring at Mina from across the room and has to snap herself back to reality when Jeongyeon starts laughing at her.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Nayeon glares at her best friend, who only laughs harder in response.

"You're screwed, you realize that, right?" The other girl starts blushing. Of course Jeongyeon brings up her crush in the least appropriate moment of the day when she's standing like three feet away from her.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying..."

"Well then, don't say anything."

Jeongyeon pouts. "You're no fun."

"You're no fun," Nayeon smiles slightly, quick to change the subject. "You don't have any crushes I can bully you with."

"What can I say?" Jeongyeon smirks, resting her hands behind her head. "I have standards."

"Is standards code for 'I'm too busy being a nerd to talk to people who aren't Nayeon and my dogs'?"

"You really know me better than anyone, huh."

Nayeon chuckles. "I spent nine years of my life trying to drag you out of your house, hell yeah I do."

"Don't curse or Mina is going to scold you," Jeongyeon teases. "Unless you want her --"

Before she can even finish the sentence, Nayeon smacks her across the head. "Shut up, dumbass!"

"Ah," Jeongyeon wails, holding a hand where her best friend hit her. "That hurt."

"As it should," Nayeon huffs.

"Okay, fine, I deserved that."

Talking about crushes reminds Nayeon of something very important.

"What do you think of Chaeyoung?" she asks, as casually as she can sound. She has to be careful about this because Jeongyeon is pretty much a lie detector when it comes to her after so many years of being best friends and neighbors. 

"She's cool," Jeongyeon smiles a little, shrugging. Nayeon makes a mental note of it, that's a good sign. "Her drawings are amazing -- well, the one I saw anyway."

"Really?"

"Hmm," she hums in response. "Did you know her already?"

"I've seen her around," Nayeon lies. "I don't trust her."

Jeongyeon scoffs. "You don't trust your own reflection."

"Yeah, well," she rolls her eyes. "She's like those girls who talk shit about other girls 'cause they are popular."

"... like you do?"

"Shut up," Nayeon smacks her arm, tired of being contradicted. "You know what I mean. I feel like she doesn't like me."

"She seems..." Jeongyeon slightly frowns, looking for the correct word. "A bit lonely."

Nayeon smirked a bit.

"Aren't we all?" 

"Oh my God," Jeongyeon groans. "That was so emo of you, I'm gonna throw up."

"You can call me Nayeon Allan Poe," she chuckles, enjoying the look of suffering on her best friend's face. "I just have a way with words, you know? How much you wanna bet Chaeyoung writes things like that in her diary and she thinks she's totally deep?"

Jeongyeon looks like she's about to respond (probably with something along the lines of _You're such an asshole, Nayeon_), but then Nayeon hears her name being called, only to look up at none other than Chaeyoung waving at her to come over, a very uncomfortable looking Mina beside her. Nayeon sighs, wondering what the hell Chaeyoung has in store. As she stands up and walks towards them, it almost seems like the world around her stops moving (because it had, seeing as everyone stopped whatever they were doing to see how the second fight of the century would play out).

"What?"

"Someone's happy to see me," Chaeyoung teases, and Nayeon glares at her with the fire of a thousand suns. 

"What do you want?"

"Mina was telling me all of the ideas she had for the Homecoming Dance decorations," she explains. "But I remembered all of the details you wanted me to do as well, so I just figured you guys should talk it out first and then come back to me so I can make them and give you guys a budget of how much money it'd be."

Nayeon does not miss her mischievous smirk. She never talked to her about any decorations.

"I tried to tell her I'm in charge of decorations, but she insisted," Mina finally addresses her, and she hopes she missed the flash of surprise that probably flashed through Nayeon's eyes. One would think Mina would never pass a situation where she could torture her with her presence, yet...

Nayeon could do the mature thing and tell Chaeyoung that yes, Mina's in charge of the decorations because _everyone thinks she's better at my job than I am_, that she's great at it and that Nayeon's just organizing stuff... but also, she wants to take care of the decorations as well. Plus backing down_ is_ loosing and she would not lose to Myoui. (And that means at least talking to her somehow).

"Thanks, Chaeyoung," she nods at the smaller girl. "We'll do that and then I'll text you."

The entire room gasps.

Chaeng just smirks and walks away, pleased with herself. She’ll deal with her later.

"Why would you do that?" Mina sighs, resting a hand on her forehead massaging her temple anticipating the headache this would give her.

"I want to do the decorations as well," she shrugs. "And I don’t want you to pick an underwater theme for Homecoming."

"As if," Mina rolls her eyes. "Why do you have to complicate everything?"

"You complicated everything when you walked through that door last week," Nayeon bites back. "Now let’s just discuss what theme we want."

Chaeyoung observes her work from afar, smiling from ear to ear before she leaves back to Art Club. Nayeon looks like she was enjoying herself a little meanwhile Mina looks like her day is completely ruined. Chaeng knows Nayeon is probably an awful person to negotiate with, but hopefully, this interaction would bring them together, just a little bit. (See, she doesn't hate Nayeon that much!)

She remembers that Sana told her that they had been really good friends once a long time ago, and no one knew what had happened but somehow they ended up loathing each other. The thought makes Chaeyoung feel a little sad — it seems like Nayeon can’t let go of what she once had with her and the memories they shared together no matter how much she pretends to hate her.

(And maybe both of them had once been friendly and kind and not as mean back then. It's weird to picture Nayeon ever being nice but Chaeng is an artist so she has a lot of imagination).

She notices Jeongyeon beside her, smiling at the sight too.

"You're evil," she chuckles, Chaeyoung steals a glance at her but backs away last minute out of nervousness. God, she is _very_ pretty.

"I'm not," Chaeng shrugs innocently. "Maybe they can get over this feud while organizing the Homecoming Dance."

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrow at her. "You're a dreamer if you really believe that."

She felt herself giggle a little bit, blushing as she feels her eyes on her skin.

"_You may say I'm a dreamer_..."

"John Lennon? Really?" Jeongyeon laughs.

Chaeyoung just raises her eyebrow at the other girl, imitating her actions and biting back a smirk as she opens the door to leave. "Let me know if they kill each other later."

After an excruciating hour of jumping around, cheer practice is done with and Sana is sweaty in places she'd never thought could sweat. The costume is an absolute nightmare to wear -- it's smelly, hot, sticky and Sana's pretty sure someone peed inside it at least once. It's very, very probable. So when Momo said they were done for the day Sana all but sprinted back to the locker room to change into whatever clothes she had stored on her locker a few weeks ago (She mostly wears her cheer outfit to classes, and she has some spare clothes in her locker in case an emergency happened and an emergency had very much happened).

But just as she's about to get in, Sana is stopped in her tracks by no one other than Dahyun calling her name.

"Sana!" she yells, "wait up!"

Sana can barely believe how beautiful Dahyun still manages to look even after jumping around for a whole hour. It was kind of unbelievable. And in her uniform. The thought makes a wave of warmth spread on Sana's stomach, making her feel very thirsty all of a sudden.

"Eh, what's up?" Sana tries to play off casually, but she is sure her forehead is shining with sweat. Yuck. Very attractive, Sana.

"I just, I wanted to thank you," Dahyun says the moment they are face to face, dragging her a little bit away from the locker room door so no one listens in on them. "You saved my life."

Sana feels her cheeks heating up even more. "It's no problem!"

It really isn't. Not for her, at least.

"You're too nice," the other girl smiles even more, and Sana feels her heart skip a beat. "You really shouldn't have gone through all this trouble. I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier, I never cry. Like, not even when I found out Santa wasn't real. Which I didn't believe until I was fifteen 'cause I thought it was a CIA thing, but, you know."

Sana nods like she's making any sense. "Yes, of course I know." _No I don't._

"I owe you one, Sana, seriously," her expression softens. Sana thinks could hear her saying her name her entire life. "I'll make it up to you. I can't cook but my friend can. Do you like strawberry shortcake? Maybe you're allergic. What about dumplings? Apple pie? Croissants? Do you like Chop Suey 'cause my mom --"

"Strawberry shortcake is fine," she laughs.

"Great!"

Sana is so over the moon she almost forgets that she's wearing a smelly, old marmot costume for a second. Truth be told, it had been _so_ worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterms are coming up soon so updates will probably stop being this frequent, but i'll still try to update as much as i can <3  
thanks so much for ur lovely comments and please remember to leave more, they keep me going <3


	5. mexico sounds nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update yay!!

Living in a big house, Nayeon thinks, is a little overrated. After all, it's just her and her mom (her dad had passed away when she was very young, so she didn't exactly remember him), and coming home to an enormous house makes her feel small and alone, like she isn't enough to fill so much space. It doesn't help the fact that her mom is hardly around either, too busy on business trips or taking care of the company. This time though, her mother is waiting for her in her living room's sofa, pondering on something with a concerned expression on her face. Nayeon frowns at the sight.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Nayeon!" she rushes to her side when she notices her, hugging her tightly. "I heard that bitch Mina is in the Homecoming Dance Committee. Jeongyeon's mom told me."

She sighs, trying to pull her closer and accepting the embrace. Hugs from her mom are rare. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"How dare she?"

Nayeon remembers Sana's plan and almost feels herself blush. Of course her mom has no idea she's crushing on Mina. If she were to ever find out, she'd probably kick her out of her house. She was upset enough when they were friends.

"Apparently she didn't know I was still running it."

"That's ridiculous," her mother concludes.

"She's stupid," she says, but it has no bite to it. 

"You can't let her take it and run it like it's hers," her mom pulls away to stare at her daughter in the eye, determined. "She's the enemy, don't you ever forget that. She can't win - Not a Myoui, and not after what she did to you. And you'll be Homecoming Queen, won't you? You won't let her take that."

Her mother knows better than anyone what had happened, and the reminder makes her feel a little sick in the stomach. 

She shakes her head, ignoring how her vision grows blurry. "I won't let her, mother."

"Don't let me down, Nayeon."

"Why'd you promise strawberry shortcake when you don't even know how to make it?" Tzuyu frowns at the kitchen counter.

The entire room is filled with flour, including her hair and face. Chaeyoung's hands are tinted red from the strawberries she is cutting, and Dahyun is too concentrated cracking eggs to worry about her ruined hair and trying not to get the mix _too_ fucked up. It's not that they are bad at cooking (well, at least Chaeng and Dahyun aren't, and Tzuyu can hold a spoon I guess, but none of them are great at baking per se, and the state of the kitchen reflects that).

"Because I can cook --"

"Sometimes," Chaeng reminds her.

"And Sana was super nice," Dahyun continues, ignoring her best friend. "Plus it's just a cake. How hard can it be?"

"Very hard!" Tzuyu whines, pointing at the mess they've made.

Well, at least the plan seems to be going incredibly well if Dahyun wants to do something special for Sana. Normally she was awfully lazy, and getting her out of bed was almost a chore sometimes. When she told them what Sana had done for them, Chaeng could only sigh - it had been so romantic she can't believe Dahyun hadn't noticed the other girl is positively whipped for her.

"I don't know why you asked for Tzuyu's help," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, plopping one of the strawberries into her mouth. "She can't even make toast."

"I can make toast," her friend crosses her arms at her in anger. "I just need supervision and 911 on speed dial."

Chaeyoung snorts. "Remember when you tried to fry an egg and you set fire to that pan?"

"Why are you so m_eeeeeee_an?"

Dahyun sighs. "Can you two stop bickering and actually help?"

"Okay, fine," Chaeng rolls her eyes. Again. One more time and they'll get stuck. "But we finish at six, 'cause if my mom sees this mess when she gets home she'll kill me."

Turns out they don't finish until seven and Chaeyoung has to pull out her puppy eyes for her mom to not murder her right then and there and to promise she'll clean it all up once they are done, but the cake is done and it looks for the most part pretty okay, which is way more any of them could've asked for in the first place.

"Sana is going to love it," Dahyun celebrates with a little dance.

Dahyun seems to genuinely like Sana, but it's still hard to figure out in what _way_. Dahyun has never actually talked to them about having a crush on anyone, or even about being gay (even though she is clingy sometimes, and she teases them with kisses all the time and Chaeng has a great gaydar so she kind of knows? except she had never actually come out and that makes Chaeyoung a little on edge), so she worries that maybe Sana's affections are just... completely misguided. Hopefully it's not the case.

"Can't believe you're friends with Momo," Tzuyu sighs, trying to get some of the flour off her hair. "You really are the Chosen One."

"I'm not friends with Momo," she shakes her head. "I'm friends with Sana."

"Yeah, you almost sound like you've got a crush."

She waits for Dhayun's reaction, but the other girl just ignores Chaeng's comment with a roll of her eyes.

"She's super nice, you'd guys love her."

"She's really pretty too," Chaeyoung pushes a bit more.

"I think it's you who has a crush on her," Tzuyu raises an eyebrow at her. _No! Tzuyu, shut up!_

"I do not have a crush on Minatozaki Sana, thanks," she shakes her head, put off by the idea. "She's too hyper. I've already got Dahyun to deal with."

"Well, if you do," she winks. "I can always get a good word for you out there."

"I don't," she shakes her head again. "Seriously."

"I saw you talking with her last Wednesday," Dahyun confesses, deep in thought, "and she pulled you somewhere, and I don't know why. I didn't ask because it's none of my business, but now I'm really curious. If you hooked up with her and you didn't tell us, I'm going to murder you with this spoon."

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ She told Sana this would happen. She has to think of something fast.

"Well, uh," Chaeyoung tries to come up with something. "She just wanted to tell me about the Student Council. You know, they told me the other day that they need the art club's help."

"Why'd she tell you?" Tzuyu wonders out loud. "She's not in it anymore."

"Yeah, b-but -- she's friends with Mina. Yeah, so Mina told her to tell me."

Dahyun frowns. "Why did she drag you away, then?"

"Too many people in the hall?" She laughs nervously. "What is this? A police interrogation? Did I murder someone?"

"I just wanted to know..." Dahyun smiles at her friend knowingly, like she knows she's hiding something except she thinks Chaeyoung is hiding the wrong thing._ No, this is all fucked up!_ Chaeng bites the inside of her cheek, deep in thought and trying not to visibly panic. She'll have to tell Sana and they'll have to come up with a plan as soon as possible.

_chaeyoung minaj_: something came up. emergency meeting tomorrow

_Princess Sana_: O.O !!!!!!!!!

_QueenB Nayeon_: You can't just call an emergency meeting like that.

_chaeyoung minaj_: well i just did

_QueenB Nayeon_: Ugh.

When Chaeyoung finishes telling what had happened the day before, Nayeon just snorts.

"So this is what all the fuss has been about?"

"What do you mean?" Chaeng frowns. Of course she wouldn't care. "This puts the entire _make Dahyun fall in love with Sana_ plan in complete jeopardy!"

"You realize you could use this for your advantage, right?" Nayeon says, matter-of-factly. "You can make her jealous."

"She didn't seem jealous at all," she points out. "She looked happy for me."

"Well, not now, but when she starts to feel things for Sana she will be. Right, Sana?"

Sana has been too busy on her own thoughts to actually pay attention to them. Chaeng immediately starts to feel sorry for the other girl, and Nayeon feels her (cold) heart tug at the sight. She looks lost.

"Huh? Oh. I don't know..."

"C'mon, think about it," Nayeon tries to reason with her, inching closer to the blonde to pull a strand of her hair away from her face. "What better way to know you want something when you feel like you're missing out on it?"

"I'm not hurting Dahyun," Chaeyoung shakes her head in disapproval, almost disgusted at the idea. "If she does end up catching feelings, then what? she just won't act on them because I'm in the way."

Sana nods in agreement. "That's a good point."

"By then you'll just stop and tell her you don't like her," Nayeon continues. "You don't have to pretend to, you just don't have to deny anything. Just don't say no if she asks if you like her or something. Change the subject."

Chaeng sighs. "I don't like this..."

"Look, this our best bet, isn't it?" she shakes her head. "She already thinks you like her. Just don't say that you don't. Do you want her to find out you've been going behind her back this whole time?"

She groans. "What did I get myself into?"

"And you," Nayeon gestures at Sana. "Don't mention Chaeyoung unless she brings her up, and if she does tell her she's pretty or some other lie."

Chaeyoung glares.

Sana sighs, biting her bottom lip in anxiousness. She doesn't want to do this, but Nayeon won't drop it anyway, so she can just nod at whatever she says and then not do it. Simple as that. Still, the idea is tempting, especially since Sana has never faced the problem of... well, somebody not liking her back. It's always been the other way around (you wouldn't believe the number of boys she had to turn down last year for Prom).

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to try..."

Nayeon and Chaeyoung leave the lab together, both of them too inside of their own heads to actually bicker on their way to Student Council/Homecoming Committee meeting. The whole pretending to have a crush on Sana thing isn't sitting well with Chaeyoung, especially because she really doesn't think it's going to work anyway, and if it did work she doesn't want to hurt Dahyun's feelings. Whatever, she could always do nothing and wait until Sana tells her what her plan is, and then she could decide if she's going to follow it or not. Plus she has this whole Homecoming thing to worry about.

Nayeon had texted her to tell her that yes, she was in charge of decorations but no, she and Mina still hadn't decided on the theme except for the fact that it was going to be spooky. Chaeyoung hadn't heard of anyone getting stabbed after she left the meeting that day, so that means the disagreement hadn't turned bloody, which is a good thing.

Said girl is lost in her own thoughts as well, wondering how the hell she's going to survive the next few weeks with Mina. She has to talk to her, which is already a nightmare in itself, but she also has to somehow find a way to agree with her. The thought almost makes her gag. Still, last Wednesday hadn't been that bad anyway, and she loathes to admit it, but the most twisted part of herself had missed her. All those years, and still Mina has almost complete power over Nayeon. Pathetic. What would her mom think?

She doesn't want to think about that so instead, she turns to the girl on her left.

"You think Dahyun likes Sana?" she wonders out loud.

"Yeah," she nods. "Just not romantically. At least not yet."

"I'm sure she'll get there in no time," Nayeon nods as well. "Sana's great."

There's an awkward silence.

"How's it going?" Chaeng asks. "With Mina, I mean?"

Nayeon immediately tenses.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, if you guys could talk, maybe make up --"

"Why do you care?" she all but growls at her.

"Jesus, I just want to help," she frowns.

"I don't need your help," the other girl replies, growing angrier. Mina... is a very touchy subject. "Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

"As if you could ever stay out of anyone's business," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, turning the corner until they were in front of the Student Council's meeting room. "That's how you stay alive. You leech off of other people's lives."

Nayeon glares, pushing the door open in anger. "Fuck off, Hobbit."

"Hobbit?" Chaeng exclaims, gasping in false offense. "That's low, Frodo."

Ignoring her, Nayeon goes straight to Jeongyeon's side and starts the meeting, trying not to look at Mina for too long because she knows what's coming -- More talking, more discussions and more heart skips every time she caught a glance of her. She points to everyone what they should be doing (Jihyo would be taking care of decorations of the rally and she's in charge of the rest while Nayeon is in charge of the Homecoming Dance Committee which consisted of herself, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and the rest of her art rats, and Mina), then sits down in her chair to supervise. Chaeyoung stands by the doorframe, listening, but not really having much to do anyway. Nayeon glares at her, still pissed off because of their fight. But her anger is shortlived when she realizes what was next to come.

"Want me to put you out of your misery?" Jeongyeon asks from her seat beside her when she groans.

"Any chance you can make Mina disappear?"

"We can always commit murder then flee to Mexico," her friend jokes.

Nayeon purses her lips, completely serious. "You know, that idea just sounds better and better with each passing day."

"Sorry, I can't risk going to jail," Jeongyeon shakes her head. "I'm way too pretty."

She just rolls her eyes, but can't help the fond smile dancing on her lips.

"Sure. Also," she adds. "Do me a favor. Keep Chaeyoung busy, I don't want her to wander around and do nothing. Give her something to do."

"Like what?" Jeongyeon frowns. "You and Mina haven't decided on anything yet."

"I don't know, give her a coloring book or something," Nayeon squints at her in annoyance. "Or like, discuss decorations or ask her to sketch ideas. Make her useful."

Mina walks over to her right then, interrupting them, looking annoyed to have to actually approach her first instead of the other way around.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Jeongyeon gives her friend a squeeze in the shoulder before leaving her and Mina alone, and Nayeon immediately misses her presence. Jeongyeon is like a sister and probably the only person in the world who understands how she was feeling. Mina takes her place beside her and pulls out her little notebook with thousands of ideas and notes from the last meeting they had. Nayeon's pretty sure she already has Prom planned in there.

"I was shocked yesterday because your ideas didn't suck," she starts, and Nayeon has to bite the inside of her cheek to not snap back. "I liked some of them, I just think they could be better."

Nayeon raises her eyebrow. "Well, what do you have in mind, Miss Perfectionist?"

"You said Homecoming should be Halloween themed since it's October 30th," she continues, ignoring the insult. "I agree, but I think it could be even better if it was a costume party."

Okay, that piques her interest. "Go on..."

"We could just have a huge Halloween Homecoming, with costumes and spooky punch and spiderwebs and cute stuff like that," she explains. "With carved pumpkins, cookies, and more cheesy Halloween stuff."

She actually... likes the idea. 

"Okay, I agree."

"Hold on, wait --" Mina blinks. "You do?"

"Yes." She can't believe it herself. "Costumes are cute."

"Wow, okay," Mina smiles, and the sight made Nayeon's heart skip a beat. "That's new."

"Well, it's a good idea," Nayeon admits, and Mina's jaw all but drops to the floor.

"Am I hearing this right? What happened to you? Are you Nayeon's good twin, Mayeon?"

"Please, I'm not completely irrational," she rolls her eyes. "Don't exaggerate."

Mina snorts, and it isn't sarcastic. _That's new too, _she wants to say. When was the last time Mina had laughed in her presence? "If you think so."

"Anyway, I'll go tell Chaeyoung and --"

"Wait, hold on," Mina interrupts her, grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving. She realizes what she did quickly though, pulling away almost instantly, but where she had touched her it lingered the feeling of being _burnt_.

"What?" Nayeon feels like she's almost breathless.

"I know we..." Mina starts, then shakes her head. "I know we hate each other. And I know what happened between us."

"What are you talking about?" No, Nayeon doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't even want to think about it. Why is she bringing it up? She must've noticed how uncomfortable she got because Mina's gaze almost falters.

"Look, I know we hate each other, okay? And that's fine," she continues, as Nayeon's panic rises and rises until it's on her throat, choking her. "It's just, can we call a truce? Just for Homecoming? We don't have to be friends or to like each other, but we're both in charge of this thing, and --"

"No," Nayeon shakes her head. "No."

"What?"

"I don't want a truce, Mina," she growls, scooting away from her. "I don't want anything to do with you, okay? My life is fine without you ruining it. I don't need a truce to make the Homecoming Dance perfect, and I don't need _you_. I can hate you and still do my fucking job."

She scoffs. "Are you kidding me?"

"You heard what I said."

"You're unbelievable, Nayeon," Mina bites back. "You're an oversized child, you realize that, right? I was just trying to be nice."

"I don't need you to be_ nice_ to me," God, she feels like screaming. "I like the fact that you hate me just fine. I don't care we were friends, I despise you."

"Whatever," the other girl stands up. "I'm leaving. Meeting's over."

"You can't call the meeting off, because you're not in charge!" she yells after her as she left. "I'm in charge and you're not!"

Mina slams the door closed. "Fuck you!"

She stares at the door for a second too long after she leaves, almost as if she's waiting for Mina to turn around and come back, her chest aching and her heart racing. She shakes the thought off, trying to regain her composure somehow - only to realize everyone is staring at her and that she's panting like she had run a fucking marathon. Great.

"And what are you all looking at?! Get back to work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to split this chapter in two because otherwise it felt like.. too loaded? next chapter will be almost entirely saida and some jeongchaeng so look foward to it!!


	6. welcome to the black parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done with finals so i can update!!!  


When Dahyun hands Sana the strawberry shortcake she made for her, secured inside a little box with a tag that has her name on it and a little pink ribbon that's tied in the weirdest, most endearing way, her brain all but stops functioning right then and there. This is truly the stuff dreams were made off.

"Sana?" the other girl frowns. "Hello?"

That brings her back to planet Earth.

"Sorry!" she nervously giggles. "I just disconnected for a second!"

"It's fine, don't worry."

A beat passes.

"Are you... going to take it?"

Sana realizes she was so busy shortcutting she hadn't even accepted the gift and, apologizing again, she takes the present from Dahyun's hands (desperately trying to avoid contact in case she'd die in front of her).

"Thanks, Dahyun," she says sincerely, once most of her embarrassment has died down. "You really didn't have to do all this."

"You really didn't have to wear a Marmot costume for me either," she replies, making both of them giggle a little bit at the memory of Sana jumping around in that thing. "So I guess we're both even."

Sana had managed to get another uniform in no time and Momo never suspected a thing, so it was a smooth process (except she spent like 200 dollars. And her mom almost fainted when she saw Dahyun's uniform passing it off as hers'. But still, it had been worth it). Plus it was time she bought another one already, the other one was a little tight already, and she tells Dahyun as much.

"So really, it was no problem," she concludes, nodding and hoping Dahyun knows she's sincere. She doesn't want her to worry about paying her back or whatever.

"Well, in any case, I hope you still accept the cake," she nods, with a small smile on her lips, but that smile slowly turns suggestive. "My friend Chaeyoung helped me."

Sana involuntarily tenses. She didn't think Dahyun would be this straight forward about trying to set her and Chaeyoung up, and frankly, she still hasn't decided what the hell she was going to do with the situation at all. She doesn't want anybody to end up feeling hurt, and lying is never the best option but if she told her the truth she'd be compromising Chaeyoung and she'd be exposing her own crush. She has no idea what she's going to do, and yet here she is, Dahyun looking at her with one eyebrow raised and waiting for an answer. 

"Really?" her throat feels suddenly dry.

"Do you know her?"

Shit. "Yeah, kind of."

"From where?" The other girl asks, leaning in.

"Eh, Mina. Yeah! Mina told me to tell her -," she clears her throat. "To ask her for help. For the uh, Student Council."

"Really?" Dahyun hums, not entirely pleased with her answer. "She's pretty, right?"

Sana almost chokes on air. "Huh?"

"Chaeyoung, she's pretty," Dahyun continues pushing. "Isn't she?"

"I mean..." _Chaeng is pretty, but she isn't Dahyun. _"Yeah, sure. She's pretty."

Dahyun only nods, standing up. "Good."

Sana stares down at her strawberry cake as the other girl walks away without another word, and finds that she isn't feeling hungry at all.

"Holy shit," Chaeyoung whispers to herself, as everyone in the room started working per Nayeon's (very demanding and angry) request. When all hell had broken loose, she and Jeongyeon were discussing decorations and the budget they would have to ask their principal for when Mina and Nayeon's fight had gone into screaming mode, and as soon as it was over and Mina had walked out the door Jeongyeon and Jihyo had run to Nayeon to try to calm her down. She hadn't expected them to blow up on each other like that when last week they seemed to be getting along somewhat okay-ingly, and now they are back at square one. She pulls out her phone and starts typing.

_chaeyoung minaj:_ sana, we have a problem

_Princess Sana: _You're telling me T.T

Chaeng frowned at her screen.

_chaeyoung minaj:_ what do u mean?

_Princess Sana: _Dahyun came up to me and asked me if I thought you were pretty...

_chaeyoung minaj: _well, i am

_Princess Sana: _Chaeyoung.

_chaeyoung minaj: _sorry!!! sorry. that sucks, sana

_Princess Sana:_ I told her yes, so I think she'll try to set us up soon :(

Chaeyoung almost sighs in frustration - it isn't that she thinks Sana is ugly or something, but she clearly has a crush on Dahyun (one that is now very obviously not reciprocated) and besides, she isn't Chaeyoung's type at all. She isn't Je... whatever. The entire situation is getting too messy for her liking, but she promised Sana she'd help her, and if she thinks this is the best course of action, then she guesses she has to go along with it.

_chaeyoung minaj: _what the hell are we going to do

_Princess Sana: _Go along with it I guess...

_Princess Sana:_ What did you want to talk to me about????

_chaeyoung minaj:_ oh yea

_chaeyoung minaj: _mina and nayeon were doing great and then nayeon blew up on her out of nowhere and mina walked out and told her to fuck herself

_Princess Sana: _Oh wow... Mina is never like that... Must've been an awful one this time u.u

Putting her phone down, she glances at Jeongyeon, who's coming back from comforting her friend, smiling at her apologetically.

"Sorry," she simply says, and Chaeng just shakes her head, waving her apology off.

"It's not your fault," she clarifies. 

"It's just," the other girl sighs. "You know how they are."

Chaeng raises an eyebrow at her. "Rich girls who can't stand someone else stealing the spotlight?"

"Well yeah," Jeongyeon chuckles slightly. "But you know how much their families hate each other."

That catches her a bit off guard. "Huh?"

"Yeah, they are both big publishing companies," she nods. To be honest, Chaeyoung doesn't know what their families do except for the fact that they are both incredibly wealthy. "They both produce for huge magazines. So naturally, both families are like mortal enemies and everything."

"Oh," everything seems to start making a bit more sense. "Is that why they hate each other?"

"Kinda," Jeong squints and makes a face, clearly holding information back. Another day, another Nayeon mystery unlocked... "Playing detective?"

"Just curious," she purses her lips, blushing again. "Why? Wanna play Watson?"

"Can't play Watson when I already know what happened," she points out, smirking as she chews on her pencil, and Chaeyoung can't hold back a blush at the sight that she's pretty sure Jeongyeon notices. God, she really is cool.

(Admiration is not the same as a crush, okay?!)

Practice is finally over, which means now Sana can go home and stare at the strawberry shortcake and think about what the hell she did wrong in her past life to deserve this mess she had gotten herself into. She stuffs her cheer uniform into her bag and waits for Momo outside of the locker room so they can take the bus home together (because she crashed her car last week against the mailbox and now her mom didn't trust her around a car anymore, which was stupid because she just freaked out because there was a squirrel on the way, but whatever, mom) when Dahyun taps her on the shoulder, startling her a little.

"Hey, Dahyun," she tries to play it cool like she hasn't scared the shit out of her. "What's up?"

"Hey!" she smiles. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Oh, just Momo," she points at the door. "She's taking a shower, so she'll take her time."

"I see," she nods. She seems a bit anxious. "I was just wondering if you had a ride home?"

Sana's entire brain goes into shut down mode. The little people inside her brain are jumping ship in frantic panic and they leave her with nothing in there.

"I was just asking 'cause I got space in my car since Tzuyu isn't here, and you and Momo can come if you guys want," she explains, blushing slightly. _Oh my God. She's so cute._ Sana's still shortcutting, but she realizes she needs to say something. Just anything. Whatever. C'mon, _now_, Sana.

"Uh..."

"Great!"

Dahyun grabs her by the arm and pulls her towards the parking lot, forgetting that Momo is very much not even with them.

"Do you like movies?" she asks, dragging her across the entire school.

"Yeah," Sana answers, still trying to gather her thoughts. God, what' wrong with her? She's usually much better at this stuff. Who didn't? "I like Toy Story, oh, and Aladdin."

"Oh, me too!" Dahyun smiles at her, all teeth and no malice, and her heart melts. "But I meant like, films. Like I'm talking Oscars, Golden Globes... Grammys?"

Sana ponders on her answer for a second. "Well, Big Hero 6 won an Oscar..."

Dahyun hums in response. She doesn't know if what she had said had been good or bad, but it's enough for Dahyun it seems.

Finally, they arrive at the school's parking lot, where an ugly, run-down Volkswaggen 1968 painted baby blue with hippie flowers and doodles all over it is waiting for them. Dahyun fumbles with her keys for at least an entire minute (she has multiple keychains, some cute, some straight-up bizarre) and opens the door for them in the span of five, 'cause somehow it took Dahyun that long to get stuff done.

"Wow," Sana blinks when she climbs inside. "This is... something."

"Undescribable, is it?"

(The car looks like shit. Dot com).

"Well..." Sana raises her eyebrows, looking around the run down car. "You said it."

"We'll leave soon," Dahyun looks at her from the driver seat. "We just have to wait for someone."

"Oh, who - ?"

But then Chaeyoung opens the passenger seat door where Sana is seating, and they exchange a look of shock before quiet annoyance settles on both of their faces. Fucking great. Sana feels absolutely miserable. Chaeyoung seems to be feeling the exact same way.

"Uh..."

Dahyun squeals next to her.

"Chaeng!"

"Hey..."

"Come on in, come on in!" she exclaims, completely missing Chaeyoung and Sana's uncomfortable expressions and stretching to the back to open the door for her best friend. "Hop in the backseat!"

Chaeng forces a smile. There's no way Dahyun misses how strained it is. "Sure."

"Sana, you can go in the backseat too if you want -"

"Oh no, I'm fine -"

"She's perfectly fine -"

"Well, if you say so," she shrugs. Still, Dahyun looks incredibly smug and proud of herself for pulling off this little plan, completely ignoring the fact that both Chaeyoung and Sana look like they want to be anywhere else. "Sana, guide me to your house."

Sana starts giving Dahyun directions, all the while Chaeyoung remains in silence in the backseat, clearly looking miserable. The entire ride feels so awkward Sana considers jumping out of the window. Sana knows Chaeyoung feels incredibly uncomfortable having to lie to her best friend like this, and she appreciates the gesture, but it doesn't mean Chaeng is going to pretend she likes any of this. Dahyun seems to take notice of this, as she repeatedly checks on her through her rearview mirror.

"Chaeng," she calls. "Are you listening to music?"

Just then, Sana notices she has air pods on. Chaeyoung just shrugs.

Dahyun smiles encouragingly. "Come on, I have Bluetooth, we'll connect it to the radio."

"I don't -"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay," she surrenders, eyes wide at the sudden outburst. "Jesus..."

As the first piano chords of Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance start playing, Dahyun's smile drops.

_When I was, a young boy, my father..._

"Put your air pods back on."

Chaeyoung obliges with a smile on her face.

"I swear she's not that angsty, at least not in public," Dahyun smiles at her apologetically when Sana starts bursting out laughing at the exchange, and she shakes her head in response, clutching her stomach.

"It's okay, it's okay," she snorts. "We all have guilty pleasures."

"She didn't have an emo phase, so all those repressed emo feelings are coming out now," she explains, now looking amused herself. Probably happy Sana isn't actually jumping off the window now.

"I skipped that one as well," Sana giggles, and Dahyun smiles her way. "I think I was always a bit of a prep."

"Me too," she nods. "Chaeng was kind of a tomboy, and Tzuyu, my other friend, was an emo chick. And people used to call me a hippie all the time. We were quite the trio back in Freshman year."

"In a, 'I don't use soap' hippie kinda way, or...?"

She clicks her tongue, grinning. "Wouldn't you like to know."

That has Sana laughing again, and Dahyun breaks into giggles as well.

"No, but seriously, emo music is too much for me."

"What kind of music do you like then?" Sana wonders.

"Oh, just, whatever's on the radio," she nods. "I like upbeat music, but I really like disco too, which is a little embarrassing. I love 80s music."

"That's sweet," Sana feels herself saying, and then she blushes at her own compliment, noticing Dahyun's cheeks were tinted pink as well. "I like Ariana Grande and pop. I never listened to a lot of old music, though..."

"Maybe I could show you!" Dahyun says, excitement noticeable in her tone. "We could watch Saturday Night Fever and listen to Earth Wind and Fire. Have you seen Dirty Dancing? I totally have to show Dirty Dancing to you."

Sana's heart jumps inside her ribcage. They are making plans. _Together._

"I don't know what that is but I'm excited."

"As you should!" Dahyun chuckles, making Sana giggle as well. "Oh, do I turn left here?"

"Yes, here," Sana nods, as she starts taking in the familiar surroundings. Dahyun whistles, low.

"Wow," she all but gasps. "This neighborhood is nice. Really, rich people type of nice."

Sana purses her lips a bit, not very impressed by the familiar sight. It's a pretty nice neighborhood, she can't deny that, but it really isn't that luxurious. At least Sana doesn't think so, but she has lived thirteen years there.

"Well, it's definitely no Myoui Mansion Residence..."

"My family doesn't have a lot of money," Dahyun confesses, and Sana can sense the shift in the atmosphere. It grows more serious, something she learned she doesn't see that often with Dahyun. "I don't think I've ever been to a neighborhood this nice."

"Well, you are welcome to come whenever you want," she smiles at her, placing a hand to the other girl's thigh hoping she wasn't exceeding her limits, trying to lighten the mood. "We can throw eggs at my rich neighbors."

Luckily, it seems Dahyun doesn't mind. Instead, she snorts at the joke.

"I might just take you up on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, this fic is now available on asianfanfics if u guys prefer that site


	7. mess with someone your own size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for ur lovely comments and kudos!! <3 enjoy some cute jeongchaeng, and a truce is made.. but u know what they say about the calm before the storm...

"I'm sorry, Sana," Mina shakes her head. "I can't do it anymore."

Momo, sitting next to her on the lunch table, blinks not once, not twice - but three times.

"Wait, are you serious?"

Mina groans. "Yes! Why is it so hard to believe?"

Momo shakes her head at her in disbelief, incredulous as she chews on her noodles.

"No way."

"Yes way!" (Even while snapping, Mina's voice somehow finds the way to sound delicate).

"You can't do that!" Sana exclaims, probably a bit too desperately to seem natural. "I need you in the council. I'm sure you and Nayeon can set your differences aside --"

"No, she doesn't want anything to do with me, she made that very clear," Mina answers, her expression unreadable. Sana and Mina have been best friends for more than three years now, yet still whenever she wants to, her face would cloud and it's impossible to tell what's going on with her unless she wants you to know. "I told you already. She flipped out when I told her we should make a truce. Why do you even want me to stay there so badly anyway?"

"Just, uh..." Sana tries to come up with an excuse quickly. "Decorations are your thing? And you're better than Nayeon? You're my best friend and I trust you with the job?"

"At least someone can trust someone here," Momo glares at Sana. She hasn't quite gotten over the fact Sana left her alone to take the bus after practice to run off with Dahyun the other day, but hopefully, after the plan succeeds and they start dating Momo can learn to forgive her (otherwise she'd have to ask Mina to be her maid of honor at their wedding she isn't sure if it's for the best. Mina's idea of wild is spending an afternoon knitting past seven PM and watching The Batchelor).

"Well, you're right about me being better at decorating," Mina shrugs but blushes slightly (she's never been very good at receiving praise, no matter how confident she portrays herself to be in front of her enemies). "But it's done. I'm not going back there."

"So Nayeon wins?" Momo raises an eyebrow at her.

Silence falls on the table.

"... What do you mean?"

"Well," Momo swallows down her lunch. "You're walking out."

Mina taps her fingers anxiously on the table. "So?"

"So she wins," she continues, matter-of-factly. "She didn't want you there in the first place, and you're walking out 'cause she's being her typical stubborn self even though you're better than her. She successfully got rid of you. She won."

Sana could kiss Momo right then and there. Some people think she's stupid, but Momo is the smartest person in the world -- even if she herself sometimes doesn't know it. Mina, in the meantime, silently fumes, considering her options. Mina is incredibly soft-spoken, kind and shy, but all that would go away the moment she sets her eyes on Im Nayeon. Sana doesn't exactly know what had gone down between them, but she knows it couldn't be pretty.

Mina groans yet again.

"Fine."

Sana beams. "Fine?!"

"I'll stay in the stupid council," she smiles slightly when Sana clings to her in a bone-crushing side hug. "But I won't speak to her."

"I'm not asking you to!"

"Nayeon, you gotta talk to Mina."

After class, Sana had somehow managed to run across the hallway, grab Nayeon by her hand and pull her into an abandoned classroom with the urgency of a woman who is determined to snatch the very last muffin at the cafeteria (honestly, Sana has so much stamina sometimes, Nayeon finds it pretty impressive). Still, she pulls her hand away from her grip and glares at the blonde for making such a public fuss and for bringing up She Who Must Not Be Named.

"Is that why you dragged me away in the middle of the fucking day? I have class!"

Sana glares back. "Judging what happened last week at Student Council, one would think you're used to pulling a scene."

"Fuck you," Nayeon mutters, anger dripping down her voice. If she wanted to be judged, she'd talk to Chaeyoung. As she turns to leave, Sana sighs and grabs her hand, more gently this time, forcing her to stay put.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, and slowly Nayeon looks up at her to see genuine frustration in her eyes. "I didn't mean to throw it in your face like that. I know that something really bad went down between the two of you, but you have to understand that it was already hard to help you with Mina, and now it's even worse."

The other girl sighs, casting her glance to the floor, knowing Sana is right. "I know, I'm sorry too. I know I can be a lot."

"It's okay," Sana gifts her a sweet smile, and Nayeon smiles back at her, a little sadder. It's easy to open up to Sana -- she's so kind, so ready to help -- Nayeon doesn't understand sometimes how she puts up with her. "We have to fix this, somehow," she continues. "I could convince Mina to stay, but I don't know how we can recover from the rest."

"Maybe there's no recovering," Nayeon bites her lip. She remembers when her and Mina were friends (it was hard to forget, no matter how much she wanted to) how she told her once her brother had stolen something from her and Mina hadn't spoken to him in half a year until she was forced to by her parents. She doesn't forget stuff like that. Not when it truly hurts her. "I don't see how she can let this go."

"Well, I do," someone says room behind them, and in comes Son Chaeyoung, looking smug.

"You've been waiting to barge in this whole time?" Sana frowns.

Chaeyeoung's pride visibly deflates. "Maybe."

"You were spying on us?" Nayeon squints. "Creep."

"I was not - Sana texted - and," the other girl sighs. "You know what? Nevermind. I was in the middle of being a good samaritan and you went and ruined it, Im."

"What's the plan then?" Sana asks with a nod, interest peaked.

"Yeah, Doodles, spill."

"Oh, yeah -- It's risky, dangerous and hard," she continues, her face serious. "Might be our hardest plan yet, so we might not be able to make it. In fact, it's so intricate and difficult we might just not go on with it out of fear."

"Oh my God," Nayeon taps her foot impatiently. "What is it?!"

"Say you're sorry."

"What?"

Chaeyoung chuckles. "Say, _I'm sorry, Mina_."

"... You're joking."

Chaeng shakes her head and crossed her arms.

"Apologize to Mina, say you're genuinely sorry for lashing out at her and be done with it."

Nayeon huffs. "You're a dumbass if you think that's actually going to work."

"Actually..." Sana starts, and Nayeon's mouth drops in shock.

"No way," she says in disbelief. "You're on her side?!"

"This isn't about sides!" she shakes her hands quickly in self-defense. "I just know Mina appreciates honesty! And she always accepts apologies!"

"It won't work," Nayeon groans. "She accepts apologies when they don't come from me."

"Then what else is there to do?" Chaeyoung chimes in, shrugging. "She either accepts it or she doesn't. That'll tell you if it's done for good."

Nayeon stares at the smaller girl. "What do you mean?"

"If she forgives you, maybe it means she still, deep down, and I'm talking depths of hell deep down," she gestures with her hands. "Like seriously, Earth's inner core, magma shit everywhere kinda deep down --"

She rolls her eyes. "We get it."

"-- still somewhat remembers all those years of friendship you both shared."

Chaeyoung is making... sense. The past hurts to remember, but maybe a future without Mina would hurt even more. Leaving it behind for at least now can be the best course of action to take if Nayeon wants some kind of closure. She always felt so divided -- like one side of her craves her past, those memories they shared are dipped in fondness, while the other refuses to see it that way and just recognizes her as an enemy. 

"I'll... think about it." She nods and walks away without uttering another word.

That's when Sana turns to Chaeyoung.

"How's it going with Dahyun?"

Chaeyoung groans. "Don't even get me started."

Except she starts on her own. She tells Sana about how Dahyun scolded her on her way back to her house, how she went off on her bedroom while they did their homework, how she was still talking about her missed opportunity and even got Tzuyu to chime in and comment on the situation. It had been a very stressful couple of days. Sana feels crushed for her.

"I'm sorry," she shakes her head. "The plan's stupid."

"Actually..." (and she hates herself for this), "I think it might work."

"Huh?"

"We just gotta let it marinate, like, let the thought savor itself on her head," she continues. Sana frowns. "You guys ended up spending more time together because of it, right? She acted like I wasn't even there for at least three minutes. So this stupid ass plan might even work."

"You think so?"

"Crazier things have happened, right?" she nods. "Let's just wait and see how it goes."

Sana doesn't even dare to hope, but she feels something growing in the pit of her stomach.

Tzuyu squints as she watches her best friend walk away from the same abandoned classroom as Im Nayeon and Minatozaki Sana. Something's up.

Kicking the door of the gym open, Chaeyoung walks in carrying a box full of cardboards, different kinds of paints and brushes and trying to balance it all on her (short) arms as she carries her sketchbook on her mouth. The entire Homecoming Dance Committee was already there (not that that's an impressive accomplishment given that 1. Chaeng is always late, and 2. there are literally only three other people in it), Mina and Nayeon standing at least ten feet away from each other. Even so, the tension can be cut with a knife. Walking in, she drops the materials to the floor with a loud thud and clasps her hands together.

"So!" she begins, "I brought everything that's necessary to start with smaller decorations, and as we discussed, the rest fo the Art Club will be taking care of the bigger ones and the morning of the dance we'll set them all up along with the food, drinks and what we rented."

Nayeon nods curtly, with a tight-lipped smile. "Great."

Mina glares at her. Nayeon doesn't even glance her way.

_Yikes._

"So, um. We should start with spiders," Chaeyoung continues, ignoring the awkward tension. "I brought black paint and googly eyes, and cardboards to cut the shapes. Also, ehem, thread. To, um, make the spiderwebs and... yeah."

"We should split into two," Jeongyeon nods. "To make things faster."

"I'll take Jeongyeon!" Chaeng announces a bit too fast to seem casual, but she doesn't mind as long as she can be away from those two as quickly as possible. Grabbing her hand, she drags the taller girl as far away as she can and takes a deep breath that she didn't even notice she was holding when she considers she's far enough from them. "God, those two really know how to suck the fun out of everything we do for this stupid dance, don't they?"

Jeong chuckles. "Welcome to Mina and Nayeon 101," she says. Chaeyoung notices she's still holding her hand and pulls away, blushing fiercely. "Rivalries are like that."

"Do you have any rivals?" Chaeyoung tries to ask and seem casual, staring at the ground (still blushing) as she picks a piece of cardboard to start painting. "In soccer, I mean. Since you're a great player and all."

"I'm not that good," Jeongyeon smirks, but the ghost of a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't try to be humble now," Chaeng almost rolls her eyes as the other girl copied her actions and picked up a blush. "You're the best player I've ever seen."

She raises her eyebrow at her a little. "You watch a lot of soccer?"

... Good point.

Chaeng tries to hide her embarrassment distracting herself by painting the spider's leg. "No. But it's like American football but with legs, right? And sometimes they hit the ball with the head, it's a whole thing."

"That's most certainly not what it is, but please keep talking about how good I am." 

Chaeyoung blushes again and playfully hits her across the shoulder, ignoring the way her heart jumps at the teasing. She's just so goddamn cool -- if freshmen Chaeyoung had been the one that met her, she'd definitely have written love songs about her, doodle her face all over her notebook. _Yoo Chaeyoung._

"Well, I'm not a sports kind of girl," she shrugs, trying to shake the thought off. Jeongyeon fakes mock surprise.

"Really?"

Chaeyoung squints at the taller girl, placing a hand on her hip. "Now what does that mean?"

"You're artsy, you watch like, oscar films, you look like you don't really enjoy them and..."

Chaeng puts down the brush and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for the other girl to finish the sentence.

"You're just..." Jeongyeon is looking for the right word. "Small."

She huffs.

"I am not _small_."

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows. "You are definitely not tall."

"I'm of average height!"

"No you're not," she laughs at her anger. "You're short!"

"I'll fight you right here, right now."

She shakes her head in disapproval. "Have you never heard the phrase mess with someone your own size? I won't get into any colleges if they hear I hit tiny people."

"I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"You mean your little baby hands?" Jeongyeon teases, and Chaeyoung somehow manages to blush to her ears. (So, was she staring at her hands...?)

"They are not little! They are perfectly normal-sized hands!"

"There's nothing wrong with being little," Jeongyeon shrugs. "I like short people more."

Chaeyoung ignores the butterflies that statement makes her feel but still can't hide the deeper blush that creeps to her cheeks and refuses to leave.

She tries to disguise it with another huff. "I'm not short, I'm average. Probably tall in some other country like Peru."

"I bet you're so small you can fit inside that storage bin," Jeongyeon points to a couple for feet away, where the iron container is full of basketballs. Her voice is teasing, but there's something more to it than Chaeyoung can't quite place.

She snorts. "No way I fit in that."

"Prove it."

There is a competitive glint in Jeongyeon's eyes, one that makes Chaeyoung a bit weak in the knees but equally hungry for a challenge (and to beat her ass).

"Fine!"

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon make their way to the bin, and after emptying while it buzzing with anticipation, Chaeyoung steps inside of it with a shit-eating gin, knowing well she isn't going to actually fit inside the thing; she gifts Jeongyeon a glare before she sits down... and fits into the goddamn bin. She can barely hear her own sore loser thoughts over Jeongyeon's overbearing laugh.

"I hate you!" she wails, almost not holding back her own smile. 

"You're small," she mumbles as she helps her get out between giggles, and Chaeyoung blushes even more (she can't possibly understand how). She has a reputation to uphold, you know?!

"Shut up and get me out of here."

Jeongyeon wraps her arms around her as she lifts her up like she weighs nothing, mumbling about how little she was, only making Chaeyoung's heart start beating a thousand miles per hour. Warmth spreads through her as she feels her arms around her waist. She's sure Jeongyeon could hear her heart now, which only adds to the panic she feels rising to her chest. Still, she feels like she wants to stay like this forever. No matter how much she hates losing, this feels better than winning any bet.

"You're so cute," she laughs as she puts her down, and Chaeyoung frowns again, mentally trying to calm her own heart down.

"Stop teasing_ meeee_!"

Nayeon winces as she hears Jeongyeon's laugh fill the almost empty Gym.

"They seem to be having fun."

Mina ignores her (because of course she does), painting her spider in complete silence, which only makes Nayeon wince again as she paints her own spider cardboard away. In the distance, she sees Jeongyeon wrap Chaeyoung in a hug as the other girl wails about being teased, which makes Nayeon open her eyes in surprise at the display. Okay, she really needs to ask Jeongyeon about this. Nayeon tries to, as discreetly as possible, steal a glance at Mina, who is quietly working while simultaneously making her feel like she's two feet tall. At least someone was getting somewhere...

"Pass me the googly eyes, please."

Mina ignores her once again, and Nayeon sighs.

"Really? They literally are right next to you."

Silence.

"Can't you just give me the damn eyes?"

Silence again. Nayeon sighs again in frustration._ Don't lose your cool, Nayeon._

"Listen, I..." Nayeon looks up to Mina, who still isn't giving in, focusing on the task at hand. Seeing her so adamant in not wanting to speak to her makes her groan. "Nevermind."

_Just do it,_ she thinks to herself. _Don't be so fucking stubborn all the time. __You hurt her when she was just trying to be nice._ Well, she hurt _me. __(Oh God, I'm starting to have conversations with my subconscious. I'm going insane.) _Still, she can't stand the silence anymore or being ignored. The fact that Mina hates her was one thing, but pretending she didn't exist somehow hurt much, much more.

"Mina," she calls and knowing she's going to get no response, continues. "God, this is so stupid. You aren't even listening to me." Again, getting no response. Her inner turmoil growing inside of her stomach, Nayeon decides to go with what her heart truly wants to do and sighs in defeat. "I'm... sorry. About the other day. You were just trying to help."

That really seems to catch Mina's attention, because she looks up with a frown and eyes wide as plates; like she is seeing a whole new person. Her expression looks so... innocent. So past-Mina.

"What?"

"You're really going to make me say it two times?" she growls, and Mina just shakes her head.

"No, I just..." she snorts in disbelief. "You're saying sorry."

Nayeon feels warmth spread through her cheeks. "Well, don't make such a big deal out of it."

"You never say sorry," she states, matter-of-factly.

"I say sorry," she huffs. "Just not to you."

"Exactly," she frowns again. 

"Well... I just did."

Nayeon looks down at her project in shame. Being vulnerable had never been her thing, the Im family was never emotional, and maybe there really was no going back from what had happened last Wednesday. Still, she actually felt... glad that she apologized. It's true, she had been irrational, no matter what had gone down between them. So she's happy to have taken the higher road, even if Mina continues to ignore her. She'd... understand. It's more than what she could say yesterday.

Mina clears her throat after a second passes.

"Thank you," she says softly, looking back down at her work. Her spider is looking good -- almost perfect. Nayeon stares at it for a while, while Mina's words sink in. It reminds her of everything she used to know about Mina. "For apologizing."

She just nods, knot twisting inside her stomach.

"Truce?"

Mina gifts her a smile, one that has her seeing stars. "Truce."

She hands her the googly eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! next chapter we are getting some tzuyu holmes action


	8. the great adventures of tzuyu holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if u guys like natzu, ive written a one shot about them if u'd like to check it out <3 https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272982

Nayeon wakes up feeling better than she has in a long, long time. When she showers, there is no heaviness holding her down; when she eats, there is no lump on her throat; as she brushes her teeth there's no anxiousness about encountering Mina again. The thought of speaking or interacting with her no longer makes her feel conflicting emotions, like a fight waiting to happen. The thought even makes her feel a tinge of excitement when she thinks about spending time with her now that they don't exactly hate each other. Things seem to be going her way for once in her life, and her body feels like it. 

After putting on her outfit and makeup, Nayeon makes her way downstairs to an empty kitchen that smells of coffee and pancakes. Definitely the housekeeper's doing since her mom barely knows how to boil water on her own. Typical Wednesday morning. (And honestly, Nayeon's a bit relieved her mother isn't around. Not that she doesn't want her around... except she doesn't. She'd probably ask a lot of questions on why she's in such a good mood all of a sudden and Nayeon doesn't feel like making excuses today. She feels... light. Like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, and she doesn't want to add more weight to them by having to lie to her mother).

Her phone buzzes for a quick second as she swallows down three pancakes in a little less than three bites, and she quickly recognizes her mom's ID name.

_Nayeon_, the text reads, no hello or good morning as always._ I won't be able to take you shopping for your homecoming costume, so you will have to do so alone. Don't let Myoui outshine you. I expect you to look your best when you get crowned._

She gulps. These days it feels like their only conversation topics were all about Mina, and that isn't far off from the truth. She and Nayeon don't usually speak much with her not being around a lot and the fact that they barely know each other (the working until late and then not wanting to spend weekends with her do that to a relationship), but it still stings that the only thing her mother can think of when she looks at her is.... revenge.

She starts typing.

_<strike>But I</strike> _

She frowns at herself. What is she even thinking?

_Yes, mother._

As she sends her text, she hears Jeongyeon's car honking outside of her home, waiting for her to hop on in so she can drive her and Jihyo to school (who is always sleeping on the back of the car by the way, she is almost all the time so busy with school she even forgets to sleep sometimes). Nayeon throws her bag over her shoulder, drink her coffee in one gulp and walks away.

"Listen," Dahyun shakes her head. "The gummy gummy bear is awful, but he is _not_ worse than minions."

"Now you're just arguing for the sake of arguing," Chaeyoung raises her eyebrows at her friend, leaning on her chair so far back Tzuyu thinks she might fall any second. "They are both equally insufferable."

Tzuyu hums, not looking up from her history book.

"I agree with Chaeng. Both are annoying."

Dahyun crosses her arms across her chest like a little girl, huffing at losing the argument.

"At least one of them has a catchy song," she states, pursing her lips in annoyance. "Minions just wear goggles and speak in like, onomatopoeias -- like what's so funny about _banana_? I hate those little yellow fuckers."

"Can we argue about minions any other time?" Tzuyu groans, having enough of her friend's mindless bickering. They had been at it for at least ten minutes now, all in the hopes of delaying their homework just a little longer. "We're in the library. We're supposed to read."

Chaeyoung places her feet on the table and chuckles as she bites into the pen she was playing with.

"She doesn't know how to do that."

"Ha, ha," Dahyun rolls her eyes, aiming to hit Chaeyoung but missing on the last second as she dodges the attack. "At least I'm not failing History."

"I'm not failing it!" Chaeng exclaims, suddenly serious. Dahyun raises an eyebrow at her best friend in disbelief.

"And what do you call the Ds you got on the last two quizzes?"

"Oh God, shut up you two," Tzuyu groans again, this time massaging her temple. Thing 1 and Thing 2 are so annoying sometimes, one can only handle some degree of irritation per day. "I can't hear my own thoughts over you guys' bickering and I can't focus on this essay. And you should be doing it too, Chaeyoung."

"I will, I will," Chaeng rolls her eyes, seemingly thinking Tzuyu is just overreacting. "There's plenty of time."

"It's due for next week, Chaeng."

"I can wing it on the weekend!"

She frowns, finally looking up from her work. "Aren't you going to be super busy with the homecoming committee?"

"And...?"

_Why did she even try?_ Tzuyu simply ignores her, returning to her book about the French Revolution, which is ten times more engaging than any conversation she could ever have with Dahyun or Chaeyoung, who have peas for brains. Especially Chaeyoung, who is very clearly about to completely tank history again. She can't believe her best friend sometimes.

"Oh, hey Chaeng!"

Tzuyu, annoyed and about to interrupt, looks up from her book to see none other than Yoo Jeongyeon, captain of the female soccer team, also insanely popular bia association to Im Nayeon and Park Jihyo, holding some books on her hand and grabbing Chaeyoung by the shoulder with the other with a soft smile on her face. Tzuyu can't keep her eyes away as Chaeyoung, startled like a deer in headlights, almost falls off her chair (of which she was leaning too much on, Tzuyu called it), managing to recover God knows how before she planted her face into the floor.

"Jeongyeon! Hi!" Chaeyoung is blushing and suddenly standing up straighter, pulling her feet off the table. Tzuyu's mouth falls all the way to the floor, but nobody seems to notice her shock. "I'm just chillin'. Reading. Feeding the brain."

"Really?" Jeongyeon raises a skeptic eyebrow at the unopened book and the pencil she was playing with (which now laid on the floor), the smile turning into a grin. "That doesn't look like studying. That book seems pretty closed to me."

"It's by telekinesis," she nods, blushing even harder, and Jeongyeon chuckles.

"Oh yeah, I must've forgotten you had superpowers."

"Uh," Dahyun clears her throat in (almost) sincere offense, pulling Chaeyoung back to reality. 

"Oh, yeah," she nods her way. "The blonde gremlin is Dahyun, and the skyscraper is Tzuyu."

Tzuyu thinks is pretty unfair when she and Jeongyeon aren't that apart in height, so she glares at the hobbit sitting in front of her.

"Hey," Jeongyeon chuckled a little as Dahyun hit Chaeyoung across the head. "I'm Jeongyeon." Tzuyu huffs a little. She's no Hirai Momo, but of course she knows who she is. "Chaeng, see you after class, right?" She nods at the smaller girl, who nods back a little too enthusiastically at her.

"Yep! Yes. I mean... uh, yeah."

"Cool," she smiles, a little too sweetly for it to be nothing, then looks up at the other girls. "See you guys around."

When Jeongyeon walks away, Tzuyu commences stage one of Chou Tzuyu Freak Out. As in, she starts flailing her arms around wordlessly while the other two just stare at her like she's grown another head. _HELLO?!_

"What are you doing." It isn't a question.

"Excuse me?" she asks, a little bit stunned. "When were you going to tell us you're friends with Yoo Jeongyeon? Freaking Yoo Jeongyeon?!"

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at her. "You know, there's no need to say her full name every time you talk about her like you do with Momo."

"Yoo Jeongyeon?!"

"When did you two become friends?" Dahyun frowns sligthly, ignoring Tzuyu as she enters phase two of Public Freak Out: confusion.

"How?" she asks. "When? Who? Where? What?"

"Because of the committee," Chaeng shrugs like it's no big deal, trying to hide her embarrassment, but Tzuyu can still see the traces of a blush on her cheeks and all the way to her ears. Hmm. _Weird._ "It's not that big of a deal. She's just kinda cool. Not sure how she puts up with Nayeon though."

Dahyun giggles a bit, already back in Dahyun Cloud 9. "How does _anyone_?"

Chaeyoung chuckles at the remark, then decides that it's the perfect time to do exactly what she had been avoiding the entire afternoon and starts doing her homework and preparing her essay.

"Excuse me!" she begins, but quickly lowers her own voice when the librarian (Miss Kang, a nasty woman, pretty sure she has a body buried somewhere) glares daggers at her. "So we're just moving past this, just like that?"

"Well, yeah," Dahyun shrugs, and Chaeyoung seems a little too glad for the dismissal.

"Yeah," she gulps. "It's not such a big deal, Tzu."

"I hate being the only one without popular friends."

"You have us."

"Exactly," Tzuyu sighs, resigning herself into going back to her book. "That's why I hate it."

The door to the lab creaked as Sana opens it, making Nayeon look up from her phone and Instagram feed with a glare. Immediately she's greeted with a raised eyebrow and impatient tone that is surely by now an Im Nayeon trademark.

"You're late."

Sana smiles triumphally. "But not as late as Chaeng!"

"Chaeyoung is almost always late. That's not an accomplishment," Nayeon huffs, crossing her arms across her chest. Even when she's trying to be mean when she huffs her cheeks it still makes her look like a cute hamster. "I don't like having my time wasted."

"Oh you don't," Sana smirks, finding a seat next to her. "Especially when you could be spending it with --"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"-- _Minariii_ ~"

Nayeon groans as one Im Nayeon does, but still can't hide the small smile that formes on her lips that makes Sana squeal in happiness, so much that she's almost bouncing off her chair.

"I hate you."

"You don't!" she squeaks, grabbing the brunette by the shoulders and shaking her. "I'm so happy for you! Mina was on the moon the other day."

"Really?!" A voice exclaims, and Chaeyoung bursts into the lab, sprinting to get to the stool in front of Sana and throwing her black bag carelessly on the floor. Sana lets go of Nayeon when she shrugs her off.

"Eavesdropping again?" Nayeon glares a bit, but it had no bite. It's teasing just for sport, she's in too much of a good mood to really mean it. _Wow, the Mina thing really really made her happy then_, Sana thinks. Nayeon has always been head over heels for Mina, she knows that already, but she hadn't realized how much the whole thing affected Nayeon's entire mood.

"Shut up," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, not even sparing her a glance. "What did Mina say?!"

"She said Nayeon apologized," she retells, remembering what her best friend had told her and Momo the other day. "Which me and Momo couldn't believe. Like at all -- Momo asked her if she was taking analgesics. And Mina was like, _No, she actually apologized_, and we just gasped and she was_ I know, right?_ and then she was like, so lost inside her own head the entire day. The entire week, actually..."

Nayeon doesn't mean to grow so nervous, but instinctively her own hand flows to her mouth so she can start to nibble anxiously at her own nails.

"Is that a good sign...?"

"I think so!" Sana nods her head, a little too much without realizing it. She wants Nayeon to feel as reassured as possible. "She's really quiet sometimes. Especially when she's deep in thought, so me and Momo let her be quiet in peace."

"That sounds promising," Chaeyoung nods her head too. Sana feels glad Chaeng also doesn't want Nayeon to worry too much (even though the both of them fight like cats and dogs and Sana somehow always finds herself in the middle of it all).

"Talking about promising..." Nayeon raises an eyebrow at the black-haired girl. "Since when does Jeongyeon carry you around?"

Sana frowns in confusion momentarily.

"What?"

"Jeongyeon lifted her off her feet," Nayeon nods, "quite literally."

"_What?!"_

The shorter girl winces at the sound. "She didn't carry me anywhere."

"No, you're right," she nods, sarcasm painting her tone of voice. "She just hugged you, lifted you off the floor and spun you around."

"Chaeyoung!" Sana screeches, making Chaeyoung flinch again and bringing a smile to Nayeon's lips. Ah, the sweet bliss of other people's suffering always seems to help Nayeon feel better. Sana tries to reach out to Chaeng and shake her like she had done to Nayeon just a few minutes ago, but Chaeng manages to back away fast enough to not get caught. "I can't believe it! Oh my God! Seems everyone is getting somewhere except for me with Dahyun!"

"I'm sure Dahyun will start liking you really soon, Sans. And absolutely nothing happened, and she just spun me around for three seconds," she shakes her head, a little sad at the mention of Dahyun, and Sana feels slightly bad for reminding them of her very slow progress and unsuccessful mission. Then she frowns. "Also I don't have a crush on Jeongyeon."

Nayeon groans and rolls her eyes. "Oh my God, you're still going on with this bullshit? Pretty sure I could still see the fat ass crush you have on her from the moon!"

Chaeyoung glares. "I _don't_."

Sana chuckles, thinking of a comment to make both Chaeyoung and Nayeon mad. Just to balance things out. "That's like saying Nayeon isn't head over heels for --" 

_"I got you!"_

Sana jumps off her seat in surprise as suddenly, a tall girl irrupted into the lab, long legs kicking the doot open effortlessly. Sana clutches her chest, which jumped in fright at the sound and is now betaing like a hundred miles per hour. That scared the absolute shit out of her. Then suddenly Sana recognizes her from somewhere... she had seen her around before, but just one look at Chaeyoung's face gave right away this is one of her friends.

"Tzuyu?!" she screams, jumping off her stool. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Great!" Nayeon exclaims, anger evident on her voice. "Another Chaeyoung shenanigan!"

The other girl frowns. "What are _you_ doing, Chaeyoung? Sneaking around? Are you dealing drugs?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh thank God," The girl's entire demeanor changes as she visibly relaxes. She lets out a breath, pretending to wipe off her brow and giggles a bit. "I was kinda worried."

Nayeon next to her frowns. _Here we go_...

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she questions, her entire body going into survival mode. If she had heard anything that was said in this room... maybe she'd have to help Nayeon to bury her on some garden so she'd keep her mouth shut.

"This is Tzuyu," Chaeyoung steps in. "She's my best friend. And Dahyun's."

Sana nods, realization dawning on her face... that's where she recognized her from. "Ooh, yes! Hello, Tzuyu."

Nayeon crosses her arms across her chest, Sana practically feeling her start to grow more and more angry by the second. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Chaeyoung questions as well, nodding.

"Uhm..." Tzuyu coughs awkwardly, looking very out of place as she hugs herself looking for some comfort. "I've been... following you. But just a little."

"What? Why?!"

"I was worried," she explains. "You seem out of it all the time, you're not studying, and you're getting all these popular friends and I saw you sneaking out with Nayeon and Sana the other day and then Jeongyeon kinda flirted with you on the Library --"

Sana's mouth almost drops to the floor. "She did _what_? Chaeyoung, why didn't you tell us?!"

"She wasn't flirting with me!" Chaeyoung shakes her head. "That's not important right now."

Tzuyu, despite looking very nervous, still manages to roll her eyes in frustration. "No offense, you're as oblivious as a wall of bricks."

Nayeon's patience is running thin, and that never goes well. She taps her foot against the floor tiles.

"I still don't understand why you're here."

"I just wanted to understand what was going on," the tall girl shrugs, a little embarrassed and a bit scared under Nayeon's glare. "And I still don't."

"Good," Nayeon all but growls. _Oh no._ "Now leave. And if you tell anyone what you saw or whatever it is that you heard, you're dead. Literally dead. I'll make your life a living hell and you're going to hate every single second you spend in this miserable --"

Chaeyoung glares, stepping between her friend and Nayeon, almost pushing Nayeon in the process. "Back off!"

"Nayeon," Sana purses her lips. "Be kind."

"I'm kindly asking her to leave, Sana," she bites back. "Chaeyoung can leave with her if she wants to."

"You're such a bitch!"

"You --"

"Okay!" Sana interrupts before things escalate. Honestly, this is so frustrating. She understands Nayeon's point of view, no matter how childish it is (she understands Mina is an especially sensitive topic, but death threats are a whole other level she isn't quite yet comfortable with navigating yet) and Chaeyoung's. They just can't get their points across to each other. "Let's stop, okay? I can't stand you two fighting so much anymore for no good reason! I'll send you both to the punishment corner if you keep behaving like toddlers!"

Even Tzuyu looks slightly taken aback.

"_Fine_."

"Fine!"

Sana nods, a little more relaxed after successfully avoiding a catastrophe. "Tzuyu, please tell us what you heard."

"Uhm..." she scratches the back of her head. A beat passes before Nayeon loses her cool and starts groaning again.

"Just answer," Chaeyoung sighs, massaging her temple.

She bites her lip before answering. "Everything."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ This is so fucking bad.

"That's it," Nayeon glares. "We have to kill her."

Sana rolls her eyes. "It's not that bad."

(It _is_ that bad).

"Your little crush isn't as embarrassing as mine, mine will destroy my fucking life," Nayeon shakes her head, growing desperate, quickly losing the last bit of cool she had left from before. Sana tries to reach out to her, but she pushes her away. Chaeyoung starts pacing around the room, obviously deep in thought. "Oh God, everything is ruined. Fuck... _Fuck_!"

"I won't tell anyone," Tzuyu interrupts, shaking her head. "I promise I wouldn't do that."

"Why should I believe a word you say, tree?" she asks. Her eyes have almost turned glassy, and she's breathing very heavily.

"I have a crush too."

Oh.

"Oh."

"What?" Chaeyoung asks as she stops dead in her tracks, eyes widened. "Who?!"

"Don't laugh," she sighs in the direction of her best friend. When Chaeyoung doesn't say anything back, she looks down at the floor. "Momo."

All of Sana's worries disappear into thin air and are replaced by instant relief. And a mixture of happiness for her good friend Momo.

"Oh my God!" Sana squeals in delight once again. "Today just keeps getting better!"

"Seriously?" Chaeyoung asks, a bit dumbfounded. "You've never... oh, wait. You do. You always talk about her."

"Yeah..." she winces. "She's kind of amazing."

Chaeyoung takes a minute to think, and then she speaks again, confused. "Since when?"

"Since forever, basically," she answers, looking like it almost physically pains her. She seemed like a very private person. "I've had a crush on her since elementary when she had that bleached blonde hair. We once did a project together and she was so funny and genuine and... yeah. So here I am."

"Oh wow," Sana says. "That's dedication." (The blonde hair was hideous).

Chaeng pokes her in the arm playfully, worry and confusion now gone. "Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"I was embarrassed," she shakes her head. "I don't know. She doesn't even look at me... she doesn't even know I exist..."

"We can change that," Sana says, her eyes sparkling as she's suddenly struck with a new idea. "She's my best friend. Besides, it's the point of this meeting. I help Nayeon with uh... _You Know Who_, Nayeon helps Chaeyoung with Jeongyeon --"

"I don't have --"

"And Chaeyoung helps me with Dahyun," she cuts her off, placing her hands on Tzuyu's own. "I can help you too! It's going to be fun!"

"What?" Tzuyu looks up at her, and Sana feels a pang on her chest. She reminds her of herself. "Really? You would do that?"

"Really," she nods, smiling reassuringly.

Nayeon groans once again. As Nayeon does when something she doesn't like happens. "Sure, let's add someone new that knows about my secret without consulting me first."

"I know you don't like it," Chaeyoung answers before Sana can, "but she already knows it, so what's the point in hiding the club from her? Let Sana help her."

"She's not part of the club because this isn't a club," she shakes her head. "And she won't help anyone."

"That's not true," Sana frowns. "She can help me with Dahyun too."

"So you get two people that help you?" Nayeon raises her eyebrows. God, she's so difficult sometimes.

"What?" Sana crosses her arms. "You want someone else to know about your crush?"

Nayeon purses her lips.

"... Fine. She can stay. But she's not an official member," she shakes her head, as Sana internally squeals with happiness (and a little bit externally too, who can help a celebratory dance? Sana's only human). "She can be like a mascot or something."

Tzuyu blinks. "I don't mind."

Nayeon conjures the power of all seven hells to glare at the taller girl. "But I don't trust you, Eiffel Tower."

Tzuyu gulps. Hard. _Good. Let her be scared_, Nayeon thinks.

"Great!" Sana exclaims, lacing her arm on Tzuyu's so she can guide her to one of the stools where they were previously sitting on, while Chaeyoung drags her feet to reach them and Nayeon sits down with a scold on her face.

"I can't believe you like Momo and I didn't even notice..."

Sana continues, ignoring Chaeyoung's shock. "So, me and Chaeng had this idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the unusually long wait!! i was on vacation with almost no wifi and i was kinda struggling with this chapter, but i have almost the entire fic outlined so now i just gotta get to writing! motzu is finally in the making! next chapter we will have lots and lots of shippy moments for our three main ships, please look foward to it!  
  



	9. the city needs you, batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finished the entire outline for the story!! we have a good like, ten chapters to go.  
thank u guys for the lovely comments and kudos <3  


Mina is already waiting for them in the Gym when Nayeon and Chaeyoung arrive, both red-faced from the heated discussion they've just had about Tzuyu in the hallway -- still, the sight of Mina standing up and waving at her with a small smile on her lips seems enough to calm Nayeon down just slightly. The lightness she feels that morning returns to her suddenly (a bit more subdued because she's still jumpy about what had just happened), and she finds herself smiling at her (ignoring Chaeyoung's frown of confusion, she should learn to use those three brain cells of hers by now) as Mina approaches them.

"Hey," she says simply because she can't come up with anything else. Her mind kind of goes blank. Why is she so goddamn nervous?

"Hey," Mina says back, a little shy, like she used to be. Nayeon lets her mind drift to those times when she and Mina used to be friends, the shy Japanese girl who barely knew any English and who always tried to make herself smaller so as to not stand out (which is impossible by the way, because she always seems to draw everyone's eyes no matter where she goes; she's always too pretty, too mysterious).

It was a stark contrast between them really, back then and now -- Nayeon always tries to stand out, and when she laughs she laughs out loud, fully and deafening. She commands a room with her very presence; she's overbearing, sociable. She's a leader. But Mina is quiet, and tries to stay behind the scenes even though she always ends up in the spotlight. And yet she commands the room in a different way; through gentle commands, friendly smiles. The silence captivates. The aura of mystery that draws everyone in, but the mystery leaves whenever they are around each other. She yells, becomes mean, and the gentle demeanor leaves her and she becomes a hard shell. She's a lot of that these days. Nayeon supposes both of them are; They have to be.

"You're not gonna freak out?"

"Huh?" She comes back to reality with a little shake of her head. "What?"

At Nayeon's lack of response, Chaeyoung's frown depends. "You're not going to say anything?"

"About what?"

"Jeongyeon isn't here," Chaeyoung says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, gesturing at the empty Gym. 

Nayeon fights the urge to roll her eyes because it's Chaeyoung and whatever Chaeyoung says annoys her. "And I care because...?"

"She's late," now she sounds completely lost. Nayeon almost makes a face at her lack of observation; she hadn't even noticed she was missing. "You can't stand when people are late. Time is precious, time is money, etc. Your famous words?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right," but Nayeon can't really find the strength in herself to actually be mad, not when Mina suddenly giggles at how weird the conversation actually is, and Nayeon feels her heart flutter a little at the sound. Ugh, so cheesy. "I'm angry. Or whatever."

"We can wait for Jeongyeon if you want, Chaeng," Mina nods towards her, but Chaeyoung quickly shakes her head. 

"Nah. Let's do this, we got a lot to do," she concludes and pulls out the materials for decorations. She explains that the art club did already most of it but they should still try and help to perfect them, then adds, "I also brought materials to do garland."

They quickly begin to work on them, Chaeyoung dragging a folding table and setting everything there so they can start cutting and gluing stuff that probably doesn't look the best. Jihyo would cut off their heads if she saw how awful Nayeon's garlands are looking right now (completely deflated and sticky), and she'd be frustrated if Mina wasn't right next to her, doing her best besides at cutting pumpkin-shaped figures with the help of Chaeyoung, who is surprised at her skill with scissors. Mina laughs at the comment.

"I'm full of surprises," she mutters, softly and barely audible, in a way that makes Nayeon's stomach fill with warmth as she laughs with her. "I can't do the bat shapes though, that's too hard."

"Wait, let me help," Nayeon takes the paper mache from her and Mina leans in to watch as she tries her very best at cutting the shape, feeling her press a little beside her. She finds comfort in the closeness, and a part of her screams to jump away from her but the other, most irrational and loud part of her tells her to stay still and enjoy it while she can. This truce is only until Homecoming, after all. Everything that happened won't simply just go away --

And then interrupting that self-destructive train of thought, Jeongyeon breaks into the Gym, holding something covered in a black sheet.

"Look who decided to show up," Nayeon teases, setting down the scissors. Mina backs away from her, giving her space, and she misses the contact almost immediately.

"You missed me a lot?" she teases back. Even Mina smiles. "You're always late everywhere."

"Yes, but I'm _me_," Nayeon bites back, and Mina rolls her eyes next to her, but it's fond and there's a smile on her lips.

"Miss Late!" Chaeng smiles at her as she teases the taller girl, and Nayeon doesn't miss the way both of their eyes light up when looking at each other. She's gonna have to talk to Jeongyeon about that. "I can't believe you're more late than me."

"My lateness has to do with the fact that I brought something fucking cool as hell," she says, a little too excited, which makes Nayeon immediately grow nervous. Nothing that makes Jeongyeon excited is ever good, because it usually means Nayeon's gonna suffer.

"Oh God, what did you bring?" Nayeon sighs in anticipated frustration. Mina frowns a little at her, but Chaeyoung is practically jumping in excitement like a little girl, lonely emo e-girl act dropped.

"What is it? What is it?!"

Jeongyeon sets the... thing on the folding table, and everyone crutches down to be at eye level with it. Jeongyeon plays a little with the black cloth but doesn't fully lift if off.

"So?!" Nayeon asks, impatiently standing up to look at her best friend.

"I can't actually take it off all the way," she explains. "Just lift it up a little."

"Why...?" Mina trails off, but Chaeyoung is already peeking in and she gasps after a second, interrupting both of their trails of thought short. Nayeon frowns, and soon her and Mina are crutching down again doing the same. 

It's a cage, and there's something _black_ hanging from --

"Oh my God!" Mina shrieks as she jumps away from the cage, and soon enough Nayeon screams backing away from it too, shivering.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"It's a bat!" Chaeyoung chuckles, still observing it from her spot in complete awe. "That's so cool!"

"How the fuck did you manage to bring a bat in here?!" Nayeon hits Jeongyeon across the shoulder, whining. "Are you insane, Yoo Jeongyeon?"

"Yes," she responds, laughing when Nayeon lounges at her again. "I thought it would be a good way to put everyone in the Halloween mood, don't you think?"

"How did you even get one?" Mina asks, still a little shaken.

"Choi Yerim," she shrugs. "She's a freshman, but her girlfriend Hyunjin is on the soccer team and she told me she likes bats like, a lot. And she has one. So I asked if I could take it cause I thought it'd be funny to see Nayeon freak out, and also cause I had a feeling Chaeyoung would like it. Her name is Choerry."

"It's so cool," Chaeng says again in awe, not looking up to address anyone. "She's pretty. But also, you're insane."

"You're both insane," Nayeon corrects her, and they all chuckle a little.

"I agree," Mina nods, giggling.

"You're both agreeing on something?" Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow at both of them, teasing. "That's a first."

"Maybe we are in better terms," Nayeon nods, not looking at Mina because suddenly she grows nervous that maybe she's read everything wrong and Mina hasn't been feeling comfortable around her at all, that maybe she's misinterpreted everything somehow -- but then she feels her grows closer and when she speaks, she can hear her smile.

"Yeah, maybe we are."

She looks up and finds her smiling at the ground, shyly, and it drives her a bit crazy. She wants to reach out and touch her, but she stops her train of thought before it can go anywhere else. 

"See?" Jeongyeon nods, completely serious. "The bat is helping the vibes."

"I hate you so much --"

They bicker back and forth for a while until Mina tells them to start to behave and she and Chaeyoung force them both to start working on the decorations again. By the way, Jeongyeon is equally horrible at garlands as Nayeon, even worse, probably, but Chaeyoung is glued beside her, helping her to get them to not looked crushed by an Elephant. Meanwhile, she keeps stealing glances at the bat inside the cage.

"Thank God you play sports," Chaeyoung sighs at Jeongyeon, "'cause you are awful at this."

"I bring you a bat and this is how you repay me?" Jeongyeon laughs as Mina and Nayeon join in. 

"I didn't ask for a bat," Chaeng chastises, and Nayeon can practically hear her smile. "But I do love it. I can't believe you went through the trouble of bringing a freaking bat just to make a joke."

"Anything for you," Jeongyeon shrugs, so fucking casually like it's nothing, and Nayeon resists the urge to smack her across the head for dropping bombs on Chaeyoung so nonchalantly because she immediately shuts up and focuses on her art again, blushing to her ears. It's pathetic. Does she look like that when she talks to Mina? "Nayeon is awful at this too."

"That's true," Chaeyoung steals a glance her way and nods.

"Shut up, both of you," Nayeon glares. "They look good. And better than Jeongyeon's."

Mina nods. "They do look better than Jeongyeon's."

"I give you guys a bat and this is how all of you treat me?" From the corner of her eye, Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow at her, as if saying, _this is going spectacular I can't believe you guys are getting along_, and Nayeon shoos her away in case Mina sees.

"Nobody wants that flying rat," she snorts.

Jeongyeon gasps, running to place her hands on the cage as if covering its' ears. "I hope Choerry didn't hear that."

"Don't be mean to Choerry," Mina chastises, "What if she sucks your blood at night?"

Nayeon stares at her for a second to respond, but she finds Mina smiling at her, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She's happy. When's the last time she's ever seen her happy around her? The sight kind of takes her breath away, and she can't find it in her to respond.

Chaeyoung bites back a laugh as she speaks. "That's batphobic."

"Oh my God," Nayeon says, the moment gone, but it's barely audible over Jeongyeon's roars of laughter.

"Listen, this is a great plan."

Tzuyu looks at Sana a little skeptically, but she figures it's too late to back out now that they are heading to practice together. When she had told Sana about her crush on Momo, she had been all over the moon. '_We can go on double dates together! we'll be like sisters_' she said, which had been a lot, but she's still happy to have her support in this, and also because who in the world knows more about Momo than Minatozaki Sana?

"I'm not so sure..." she trails off as they arrive at the field, where Sana waves at the girls who are already in formation. Tzuyu feels the panic and anxiety of doing this finally catching up to her. What the hell is she even going to talk to Momo about? She's not exactly a chatterbox (Sana had probably managed to get like three sentences out of her, she's just not good at conversation unless it's with Chaeng or Dahyun), and they probably have nothing in common.

It's a pretty straight forward plan. She just has to go up to Momo, tell her she's there to wait for Dahyun to drive her home, somehow manage to get her interested enough to try to keep her conversing with her until practice starts and then magically make her fall in love with her. Oh my God, this is the worst plan ever.

"Calm down, Tzuyu," Sana reassures her, putting an arm over her shoulders. "You'll do great. Just walk up to her and ask her if you can watch the practice."

"I --" but then she can't finish, because Momo is waving at Sana and _oh fuck, oh fuck_.

"Momoring!" Sana jogs up to her, dragging a very reluctant Tzuyu with her. "This is Tuzyu."

"Hey," Momo greets with a friendly smile. "I'm Momo, I'm the cheerleading captain."

"I know," she mumbles, and when she sees a flash of confusion on Momo's face she tries to stand up straighter, look a bit more confident, at least. "Hi."

Sana fights the urge to cringe next to her.

"She's Dahyun's friend," she nods at Momo, trying to pretend nothing happened. "She wants to stay and watch practice, can she? Pretty please?"

Momo looks at Tzuyu for a second, and Tzuyu can do nothing but stare at the ground and blush.

"Uh, sure," Momo agrees. "As long as Dahyun doesn't get distracted or whatever."

Speaking of, it's not Dahyun who rushes towards them, smiling at Tzuyu's presence.

"Tzu?" she asks, confused but still happy. "What are you doing here?"

Dahyun's presence does help her calm down immensely, and she even finds it in herself to smile back. "I came to see you practice."

"Hopefully I'll fall doing a cartwheel and you'll get to see me fall flat on my face," she jokes, and Tzuyu can't help but chuckle despite Momo's horrified look. "Maybe even break my neck!"

"I'm counting on it, yes," Tzuyu nods, and they both laugh.

After chatting a bit more, Tzuyu sits down in one of the bleachers (as far away as she can, just in case so she doesn't distract or makes anyone uncomfortable), but most of the girls pay her no mind, except of course for Sana, who keeps smiling reassuringly at her when she realizes she's staring at Momo a bit too much (she's incredible, the way her body moves and how she orders people around makes Tzuyu feel a little dizzy) and for Dahyun, who keeps trying to make her laugh whenever she catches her eye. She's not half bad at all actually.

When Momo announces it's done Tzuyu almost feels a little disappointed to see it end, but then she had no time to dwell on it because Dahyun is running up the bleachers to jump at her, sweaty and all.

"Tzuy_uuu_!" she clings to her, while Tzuyu tries to get her off.

"Get off!" she yells, laughing as the other girl hugs her tighter. "You're so sweaty!"

"I'm so happy you came," she continues, ignoring how Tzuyu pushes her away. "I want to show the routines to Chaeng too, but she says I talk about cheerleading too much."

"'Cause you do," Tzuyu rolls her eyes, giving up on fighting her off. "Can you please go shower." It's not a question.

"So grumpy," Dahyun squints at her. "But okay. Stay so I can give you and Chaeng ride home."

"No need to ask," she nods.

"Oh, actually..." Dahyun stands up, but stops in her tracks. "I gotta give a ride to Sana and Momo too. So it's going to be a little crowded."

"Five people on your run down Volkswagen that looks straight out of a dumpster?" Tzuyu snorts. "Now who needs a limousine when you can have that?"

"Behave or you're walking home," Dahyun tsks, already walking away.

Okay, so everything is going according to plan. Dahyun is driving them home after practice, which means both Momo and Tzuyu and her and Dahyun could spend quality time together. This is perfect. She had no idea she could be such a mastermind.

The four of them walk together to the parking lot, Dahyun's arms interlocked with Tzuyu's and chatting away with Momo, although Tzuyu looks deep in thought beside her. Sana approaches her a bit more, till their shoulders are touching, and then starts whispering.

"What's wrong?" she asks, low enough for only Tzuyu to hear.

"I'm nervous," she confesses. She sees now that she's fidgeting with her hands.

"Just be yourself," she tries to advise. "I'm nervous around Dahyun too, but you should just trust your instincts. She'll like you, Momo likes everyone."

Tzuyu smiles slightly. "That's what makes her so amazing."

"Telling secrets while in a group, that's bad manners!" Momo yells at them in fake offense, making Sana giggle.

"Not our fault your chats aren't interesting!" She teases her.

"We should go for Ice cream," Tzuyu interrupts all of a sudden. When everyone stares at her with a frown, she tries to make herself smaller.

"... it's Fall," Dahyun says, matter of factly.

"I mean - I just thought --"

"It's a great idea!" Dahyun nods enthusiastically. "There'll be almost no people there."

"You're so weird," Tzuyu mumbles, and Momo nods slightly.

The moment they reach Dahyun's (godawful) car, Sana jumps and places her hand on the passenger seat door. "I call shotgun!"

As Dahyun fumbles with her keys, as Dahyun often does, she giggles. "Of course." Sana is about to ask what exactly does she mean by that when the other blonde perks up, "Oh hey, there's Chaeyoung. Chaeng!"

Oh, fuck. Sana forgot they are gonna ride with her.

"Hey," Chaeng says when she reaches the car, then frowns at Tzuyu.

"You're still here?" she asks.

"She stayed to see me practice," Dahyun nods, now unlocking her car with a click. "Ta-da! Everyone, get inside. We're going to get some Ice Cream."

"But it's Fall..." Chaeyoung trails off when Sana just gestures ta her to not even fight it at this point.

"Aren't we too many people...?" Momo frowns at the lack of space. "I don't think we'll fit."

"I think someone will have to climb on someone's lap," Dahyun says, nodding in agreement, and Sana doesn't miss the glint of mischievousness that flashes across her eyes. Oh, no. "Chaeng, why don't you --"

"Momo, climb on Tzuyu's lap."

"What?" The other girl frowns. "I'm not --"

"_Climb on Tzuyu's lap_!"

"Jesus!" she puts her palms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll do it. Stop screaming, Jesus."

"Tzuyu," Chaeyoung encourages her. "Get in the car."

"Uh..." Tzuyu probably contemplates running away, but after a few seconds she climbs inside and Momo follows, both of them turning scarlet as they try to wiggle themselves inside the car. Which cars have just two backseats anyway? It's ridiculous.

Once everyone is inside the car, Dahyun starts driving to the nearest ice cream parlor. Sana ignores the butterflies in her stomach as much as she can, and the giggles she feels when she looks behind her and sees both Momo and Tzuyu with a blush that reaches their necks.

Dahyun watches as Tzuyu runs off the car as they get to the ice cream place with a frown. Weird. She and the girls quickly walk in and ask for the cheapest ice cream they have (because almost no one has their money on them). Dahyun orders vanilla and chocolate because sometimes she likes to be basic like that, and Sana besides her asks for all strawberry.

"You really like strawberry then?" Dahyun almost chuckles. 

"I like pink," Sana _winks_ at her. That throws her off a little. Oh.

"You should dye your hair pink," she blurts the first thing that comes to mind. "It'd look good on you." And she isn't lying. Sana is... gorgeous. She could probably walk around with a porcupine in her head and she'd still manage to look, well, breathtaking.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sana admits, sitting down next to Momo on the table she had saved up for them, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung still ordering theirs. "Maybe in the future. Momo, do you think I'll look good in pink?"

Momo frowns. "How would I know?"

"You're supposed to flatter me," Sana reminds her, looking her up from her lashes, the action making something in Dahyun want to look away.

"Shut up," Momo laughs, pushing her away half-heartedly, and Sana laughs too. "I think it looks good," she ends up nodding.

Then Dahyun is reminded of the sole purpose of her entire existence, which is to make Chaeyoung miserable and face up to her feelings, so when she sees her approach them she speaks. "You should ask Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung! Do you think Sana would look good with pink hair?"

"Uh..." she murmurs, mostly looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. "Yeah. I guess."

"Okay, then," Sana nods, somehow looking a bit less lively than she had been just minutes ago. "I will. Someday."

An awkward silence settles between them, and Dahyun is about to talk about something, just anything to stop it, before Tzuyu suddenly surprises everyone by talking.

"Momo," she says. "What did you order?"

Momo looks a bit shocked to be addressed, but she shrugs it off quickly. "Uh, Rocky road."

Tzuyu nods. "That's good."

"What about you?" Momo continues the conversation before another silence falls between them.

"Cookies and cream," she answers.

"Uh... cool."

"This is _so_ fun," Chaeyoung mutters, and Sana snorts in front of her. 

"We should play a game," she suggests. "Like, Truth or Dare. Or put a finger down."

"No way," Chaeyoung shakes her head. "We're losers, Dahyun. Not counting Momo and Sana. It'd be boring to watch."

Dahyun pouts. "You're such a party pooper."

"We could play twenty questions," Momo suggests. "We don't know each other that well. It could be fun."

Tzuyu nods, licking the top of her cookies & cream ice cream. "I agree."

"Okay! I'll start," she grins. "Uh, Sana. What are you going to major in once school is over?"

"Probably teaching, or something that has to do with kids, maybe," she nods at her, thinking of her answer. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet," she admits, a bit embarrassed of her answer -- but then Sana looks at her, so kindly and nonjudgemental that it makes something in Dahyun almost freeze like a deer in headlights. 

"You don't have to choose something yet," she reassures her, softly. She almost wants to reach out and touch her hand. "You're still a junior."

"My turn," Tzuyu interrupts again out of the blue. It's so out of place to see her be so... abrupt when talking. She seems nervous (and she's never been one to like crowds, but this is ridiculous). "Momo, do you have any pets?"

"I have a fish," she nods, smiling. "His name is Fish."

"Eloquent."

Dahyun rolls her eyes at Chaeyoung. "Your turn."

"Sana," she nods her way. "Do you have a crush on someone at the moment?"

The question makes Dahyun remember the reason she even agreed to drive everyone to this place in the first place, and she pulls her back to reality. She's here to set Sana and Chaeyoung and get them to confess to each other, not overthink Sana's comment and smiles. And her question just proved that she actually does have a crush on her. Dahyun ignores the heaviness that settles in her stomach.

Sana seems confused. "Chaeng, let's talk."

Both of them stand up and walk away, outside of the ice cream parlor where none of the girls can actually hear them, and it physically pains Dahyun that she can't listen to them talk even if it's none of her fucking business. Fuck.

"What is going on?" Momo asks, completely confused.

"I think they are crushing on each other," Tzuyu explains, mouth full of ice cream. 

"Yeah," Dahyun nods. "I've been trying to set them up for weeks now."

"I thought your friend had a crush on Jeongyeon..." she trails off, looking confused.

"Oh, uh -- no way," Tzuyu snorts, a bit over the top. "What makes you think that? She is one hundred percent whipped for Sana. Jeongyeon? Who is that? Chaeyoung has no idea. Well, they are friends, but, you know. She's super into Sana. She's like the vice president of Sanatown. Yeah... Sana. Uh, I'm shutting up now."

That's when they decide to walk in, out of all moments, and they both look a bit uncomfortable but they are... they are holding hands.

"So..." Sana trails off, a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes as she lifts up both of their linked hands. "We're dating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i forgot i was writing this story in past tense so i had written this in present but i just went fuck it and instead of editing this chapter i just changed the entire fic bc im insane apparently  
FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER I FINALLY MADE AN ACC @seratoninz


	10. bad decisions, i've made them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u guys enjoy jeongtzu, please check out my latest work as well!  
archiveofourown.org/works/23091133

"We're dating!"

Chaeyoung chokes on her own saliva.

"What?!" Everyone but Sana exclaims, and Chaeyoung is close to tearing their hands away from each other when Sana shoots her a pleading look. _Just go along with it_, it reads, and Chaeng feels anger rise from deep inside of her. This wasn't the fucking plan.

"What the hell?" Momo frowns, nervous giggles and all. "Since when?"

"Just two seconds ago," Sana beams, pulling Chaeng closer. She tries to smile, but she's pretty sure it looks like she in actual physical pain. "But we've liked each other for a while now."

Chaeng's grimace is painfully obvious, to everyone but Dahyun. "Yes... so much..."

"Congratulations!" Dahyun jumps from her seat, clapping her hands together and smiling at them. All these complex plans just for Dahyun to celebrate that they got together -- today couldn't possibly get any better! "I knew you guys liked each other!"

Tzuyu stares at them, looking very very confused as she licks her ice cream with a frown on her face. When they discussed the plan with her (making Dahyun jealous, etc etc), Tzuyu seemed to be pretty on board. In fact, she had even said that it was a good plan and that they should go along with it. But it seems even she agreed that taking it to actual dating was a step _too_ far.

"Sana-bear," Chaeyoung turns to stare at her... girlfriend (?), sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Can we talk for a second?"

Sana almost flinches. "Yes, Chaengie."

When they step outside and they are as far away from the other girls as it's physically possible, Chaeyoung grows red as a tomato in anger.

"Are you stupid?!" she whisper-yells at her. Sana whines at the insult, mumbling something along the lines of _'I deserved that_'. "Yes, of course you did! I'd beat your ass, but if I did that I'd be beating up my own girlfriend now. What the hell, Sana? Dating?"

"I know, I know!" she cringes. "I'm really sorry, I just panicked."

"It was one date, you jackass!" 

Sana puts her arms up in surrender. "I fucked up, I know."

"We were supposed to say we were going out on one day, just one," Chaeyoung groans in frustration, striding around anxiously. "Now we have to pretend to be dating? Oh God, the entire school is going to hear about it. Jeongyeon --" She interrupts herself with a groan. "Fuck."

She doesn't even know why she curses at that, but she does. She hadn't thought about having to explain this to her, or if she'll even care, and that makes it slightly more horrifying. Sana immediately shuts up at that, and they spend a second as Chaeyoung paces in circles, deep in thought and wondering how the hell she got involved in this.

"Listen, I really am sorry," Sana says, truthfully, after a brief pause. "But if Dahyun doesn't seem affected by this at all by Homecoming... we drop it. I give up." Chaeng looked up at her and found Sana looking solemn and a little bit sad; but determined nonetheless. Her lip threatened to start trembling, but she didn't let herself give up. "I'll know if she'll never like me back, and I'll leave her and you alone."

She can't help as she feels... sorry for her. Chaeyoung scrunches up her face in frustration, then releases with a sigh.

"Okay," she nods because it's hard being upset with her when she knows how bummed out she's actually been for the past... month, probably. "Until Homecoming. But then we have the nastiest fucking break up ever."

"Oh," Sana snorts. "You bet."

Chaeyoung hadn't even exaggerated -- when Monday rolls around and she finally arrives at school, everyone's staring at her and whispering to their friends like she's some kind of D list celebrity. Tzuyu, who walks beside her, giggles the entire time while Chaeng rolls her eyes and considers lifting her middle finger at all of them. She had barely gotten any sleep anyways -- not studying for the History exam she had today of course, but thinking about how the hell she was going to navigate this mess she had gotten herself into.

"I can't believe Sana convinced you to do this," Tzuyu shakes her head in amusement. 

"Me neither," she sighs in frustration, opening her locker and taking out her stuff for the day. "Everyone's looking at me like we're in a Zoo."

Tzuyu shrugs slightly. "Well, look at the good side. At least you're popular."

Chaeng stares up at her best friend with an unimpressed look. "Yeah, I love it so much."

"You know, there's such a thing as being too sarcastic," Tzuyu rolls her eyes at her, and Chaeng can't help the grin that takes over her face.

"How do you think things went with Momo?" she asks, closing her locker.

"Amazing," she nods her head, resting it on the lockers as she looks positively miserable. "I'm the best conversationist in the world, as you're already aware, so asking her if she had any pets probably won her over."

"You just told me not to be sarcastic," she reminds her, giggling.

"_I_ can be when I'm pathetic."

Before Chaeyoung can respond, something catches her eye behind her best friend -- it's Jeongyeon, pulling out books from her own locker, and suddenly whatever she was going to say suddenly dies in her throat because her breath hitches; Jeongyeon looks up then, and their eyes lock for a second where Chaeng feels like she's glued to the ground. There's something she can't quite place in her eyes that has her second-guessing herself before she builds the courage to actually say anything.

"Jeong --"

"Chaeng!"

Chaeyoung is suddenly being interrupted by a bone-crushing back hug from... her fake girlfriend. She tries to bite back a flinch but she can't help it as she turns around and sees even more people staring at them now. Ugh, this sucks.

"Sana..."

"How was your weekend?" she interlocks their arms together, and now notices Sana is accompanied by Momo, Mina and Dahyun, and she tries to guess what expression Dahyun is wearing now, but she can't even place; it's like a tight smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. And Tzuyu is probably freaking out behind her now that Momo is here. Meanwhile, Mina looks terribly confused.

"It was fine --" she starts and quickly turns around to see if she can catch a glimpse of Jeongyeon again, to explain something even though she doesn't know what she'd even be explaining, but she's long gone by then.

Nayeon can't believe it. She can't. Dumb and Dumber had somehow fucked up her entire plan and they were now fake dating each other. It's hard not to laugh seeing them interact now in the cafeteria in front of everyone -- Sana wouldn't be half bad at pretending if she didn't look at Dahyun after every single thing she does with Chaeyoung to see how she reacts, and Chaeyoung is just a straight-up bad actress. She cringes half of the time, and the other half she spends it looking absolutely miserable. Honestly, it's the highlight of her day. Maybe her month (damn, who is she kidding? Her year).

Tzuyu is sitting with them too, shyly picking at her food in the middle of Mina and Momo, looking out of place. Momo looks confused (when doesn't she, honestly), while Mina is equally confused but keeps stealing glances over at where Nayeon Jihyo and Jeongyeon are sitting, specifically at Nayeon, just so they could laugh together at the nonsense. It makes her blush slightly every time she does it, but she loves it either way. A little too much, in fact.

"She's feeding her, oh my God --" She can't help but laugh into her food as a panicked Chaeyoung tries to avoid Sana's spoon. It's so fucking funny, but unfortunately, her friends don't seem to think so.

"It's just so bizarre," Jihyo frowns a little watching them. "Since when has this been going on? How do they even work together?"

"They look so out of place together," Nayeon laughs, hitting her friend with her elbow. "Maybe Sana coerced her into it."

"She's very determined," Jihyo purses her lips, popping a piece of broccoli into her mouth. "I knew Chaeyoung was gay, but I didn't think she'd go for a girl like Sana. It's like mixing salt and sugar. It's like the pink panther and black panther suddenly started dating."

"Chaeyoung isn't as sour as she wants other people to think, I think," Nayeon claims. "All bark and no bite in that little 5'2 feet body, don't you think, Jeongyeon?"

She notices how quiet Jeongyeon's grown, and how she's barely even touched her food by then, just moving her noodles around her plate as if she's waiting for something else to appear.

Nayeon frowns at her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"You've barely eaten," Jihyo notices out loud.

"Ah, yeah, I'm cool," She finally looks up, gives her the worst fake smile she's ever seen. "Just worried about that History test."

"History? You' have one of the best grades in the entire class," Nayeon's frown deepens. And it's not a lie -- Jeongyeon is one of the best students in the whole school, her nerd best friend; especially in History, which is her favorite subject.

"It's a difficult subject," she shrugs, hoping that Nayeon just drops the subject. She does shut up and lets Jihyo give her hollow words of encouragement about the test, but it's not the end of the conversation by any means.

She catches Mina's eye then, and she's giggling at something Chaeyoung and Sana did that she completely missed, but she laughs anyway 'cause Mina is too and there has always been something infectious about her laugh. (Or about her in general; it's always been hard to ever grow tired of someone like her).

After Nayeon spends the entire half of the club meeting laughing her ass off at Sana and Chaeyoung, Tzuyu supposes the club isn't half bad. Nayeon seems to be even out of character now, the disastrous plan making her momentarily forget she hates Tzuyu's guts and is actually nice to her know (at the expense of Sana and Chayeoung, but she can live with that), and Sana has always been nice, so she finds herself... enjoying the meeting.

"And then she tried to _feed you_," she goes on, cackling and hitting everything that she can get near of -- primarily Tzuyu's shoulder, which has started to get sore from all the hits it's taken. Next time she's bringing a pillow.

Chaeyoung looks like she's ready to break someone's neck. "Anyway. Let's talk about literally anything else."

"Did anyone try today's tacos?" Sana asks to no one in particular, also looking terribly uncomfortable.

She still seems mad about the whole thing. Tzuyu supposes she'd be too because she was kinda dragged into all of it, the plan was only one date and that's it but somehow Sana found the way of turning that into actual dating. And Tzuyu's pretty sure no one believes it anyway because the two of them couldn't be more awkward around the other if they tried. Well, everyone but Dahyun, who has been nothing but smiles since everything went down.

"Tzuyu," Nayeon turns to her. "Tell the story again."

Chaeyoung's nostrils flare open. "Tzuyu tell the story again and I leak your MySpace pictures."

She flinches. "Sorry, Nayeon."

"Chaeyoung, you're no fun," Nayeon pouts.

"I've been told that before, yes."

"Oh, Mina and I spoke," Sana says, as if suddenly remembering the conversation. "About you."

Nayeon suddenly stands up straighter, which makes Chaeyoung snicker (and honestly, she's in no position to do so Tzuyu thinks, because when it comes to Jeongyeon she's equally pathetic and at least Nayeon somewhat accepts it). She glares at her to shut up and Chaeyoung raises her middle finger at her.

"Oh?"

"She said she didn't remember the last time she had so much fun," she nods her head, a smile taking over her whole face as Nayeon blushed to her ears. "That's the first positive thing she's said about you in like three whole years!"

"Mina and her were laughing at you guys together too during lunch today," Tzuyu points out, nodding.

"Someone is making progress then!" Sana smiles in approval, while Chaeng purses her lips in annoyance. 

Nayeon turns to her, the blush still evident on her cheeks. "What about you and Momo?"

Tzuyu bites back a flinch. "Uhm..."

"She asked about her fish," Chaeyoung responded for her. "Its' name is Fish."

Sana nods. "And Momo sat on her lap too, although not willingly."

"That's... good?" Nayeon scratches the back of her head with a frown, not sure how to react. Tzuyu sighs.

"No, it isn't."

So, today is the last day to finish up the decorations for Homecoming. So that means it's her last day in the Homecoming dance committee, which means it's Chaeyoung's last day working with Jeongyeon. She somehow feels sadder than she thought she would -- honestly, she had expected to be jumping around in joy at the fact she'd finally have to stop working on a dance she probably isn't even going to attend -- but she can't help the pang of melancholy that hits her when she thinks about not working with Jeongyeon anymore.

They are... friends now, so really, it's logical that she feels a little bummed out about spending less time with her. 

(And Chaeng has to admit, Nayeon is way more tolerable in this committee than in the club, probably because of Mina. Maybe she'll kind of miss that too.)

Nayeon and her finally arrive and they are magically, by some work of a divine God, not bickering back and forth this time. Mina and Jeongyeon are already there, and Mina immediately looks up at them with a smile when she sees them come in -- more like when she sees Nayeon come in, but it fills Chaeyoung with a (reluctant) sense of happiness to see them get along so well when just two weeks ago they wanted to kill each other.

Chaeng wasn't fully aware of what had gone down (probably no one did besides Sana, Jeongyeon and maybe Jihyo and Momo), but when they were together Chaeyoung could really see an actual bond between them; now that their huge fight had been brought to a halt, their old feelings returned. When she saw them it felt like she was seeing lifelong friends, people who knew everything about each other... in a different way than with Nayeon and Jeongyeon or herself and Dahyun. It was like they truly, wholeheartedly... saw each other, despite being complete opposites.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon doesn't really look up from whatever work she's doing, not even sparing her a glance. Chaeng frowns to herself a little and tries not to let it get to her.

"It's our last day today!" Nayeon clasps her hands together in excitement. "Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Chaeng ignores how she feels a wave of melancholy hit her at the statement. "Thank God it's over," she jokes, and Mina giggles while Nayeon rolls her eyes at her. Jeongyeon still doesn't look up at her.

They all start working after that, making little garlands and whatever other small decorations they can manage. Jeongyeon works silently, focused, and Chaeng doesn't really dare to interrupt her then -- she spends her time overhearing Mina and Nayeon's conversation.

"So, who are you going to Homecoming with?" Nayeon asks, trying to seem casual (and failing miserably. She could tease Chaeyoung about her acting skills all she wanted, but she is no Academy Award winner Saroise Ronnan either).

"Jackson Wang," Mina's smile turns a bit tighter around the edges, and she looks down, nodding.

"Wang?" Nayeon raises an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"He's not half bad," Mina rolls her eyes at her, fondly. _Jackson Wang who drank thirteen cans of beer at a party once and had somehow woken up in Florida was kinda half bad. _"What about you?"

"Uh, no one actually," she laughs a little nervously. "I turned every guy down."

"Was no one up to Im Nayeon's standards?" Mina teases, small smile on her lips, and Chaeng can see how Nayeon turns bright red from the corner of her eye.

"Yes," she clears her throat, "So I'm going with Jeongyeon 'cause feminism and also because Jihyo is going with Kang Daniel."

"Kang Daniel?" she frowns slightly. "_Gay_ Kang Daniel?"

Nayeon nods, giggling. "Gay Kang Daniel."

Mina hums. "And what are you dressing up as?"

"You know I can't tell you my costume," Nayeon shakes her head, smiling. "You'll copy me or something, it's the Nayeon Print. I'm the standard."

Chaeyoung isn't even in the conversation and she rolls her eyes at her.

"Oh my God," Mina laughs next to her, gently pushing her by her shoulders. "You're so annoying. If you won't tell me yours then I won't tell you mine."

"No way," she shakes her head, still smiling like a dumbass. God, she's so in love it's a little embarrassing to watch. She could say whatever she wants to say about Sana, but Nayeon is even worse. "You asked me and I didn't. So you should tell me."

"No way I'm telling you!" Mina laughs, then uses her hand to run a finger through her mouth like it's a zipper. "My lips are sealed."

That's when Chaeyoung sees how Nayeon's gaze drops to Mina's lips, and for a second it feels like time slows down and she's watching an actual movie. Nayeon looks up at Mina's eyes slowly, as if she doesn't actually want to see what's waiting for her in Mina's eyes and meets her gaze with an expression she can't even name that has Chaeng holding her breath, and she can't quite see Mina's expression from where she is but she thinks she might look the same and then --

Nayeon's phone starts blasting 'Thank U, Next' and the moment is gone. They both step away from each other like they've been burnt. Goddamn it!

"It's my mom," Nayeon mutters, looking at her phone. "I gotta take this."

And she runs out the door, leaving a confused Mina behind. God, that was such a buzzkill. Nayeon's mom is a cock block.

Chaeng sighs, then looks to Jeongyeon beside her. "What are you going as?"

"Huh?" Jeongyeon asks, still not really looking at her. "Oh. I'm not sure yet."

Chaeyoung feels a little hurt at her dismissive response but tries to pay it no mind. "Hm. I have a costume, but I'm not sure I'm going."

"Really?" Mina asks. "You aren't going after all the work you're putting into this?"

"Dances aren't really my thing," Chaeyoung shrugs slightly.

"Still, you should come," Mina shakes her head at her, like it's unacceptable. "Shouldn't she, Jeongyeon?"

She looks up at that, but only at Mina, and her gaze wanders a bit to where Chaeyoung is but quickly drops to whatever she's doing again. "Yeah, sure."

Chaeyoung bites her lip at the disappointing response, and can't help herself when she stands a little straighter. Even Mina seems slightly confused by Jeongyeon's attitude, so Chaeyoung knows she isn't exaggerating. Still, she tries to put on her best smile when she approaches her.

"How's Choerry?" When Jeongyeon shoots her a slightly confused look, her smile drops.

"The bat?" Chaeng nods. "She's fine, I think." 

A wave of disappointment and rejection washes over Chaeyoung when Jeongyeon fails to respond in their usual banter and acts like she's barely there, and she bites her lip, deep in thought. She wasn't even being mean to her, but something just felt completely off with Jeongyeon, and she couldn't help but feel unwanted. You know what? She doesn't know what she did to her, but if she doesn't want to be around her then fuck it. 

"I have stuff to do," she announces to no one in particular and puts down her scissors. "I gotta leave. You guys can finish without me, right?"

Mina frowns in confusion. "What --"

"Great, thanks."

She walks out of the Gym just like that, as Mina stares after her in confusion. She doubts Jeongyeon even cares. What even is her problem, anyway? Maybe today just wasn't her day. Why did this affect her so much? She walks past Nayeon in the process, who's right outside the entrance and holding her phone in her ear. She puts it down when she sees her though.

"Where the hell are you going -- ?! Chaeyoung!"

"Ah, Tzuyu, you're here again."

Sana sees as Momo greets her, and how the tall girl just kind of freezes her from her spot in the parking lot. Tzuyu is not a person of a lot of words (the most she's heard her speak was when she was trying to impress Momo, which hadn't gone exactly well), and it shows when she tries to act casually.

"Hello," she greets.

"_Tzuyu!_" The 5'8 or something giant is suddenly almost tackled to the ground by a 5'3 blonde gremlin who clings to her like she's a bamboo tree. 

"You'll break my neck --"

"What are you doing here?" she asks, letting go, and then raises an eyebrow at her best friend. "Can't stay away from me for long, huh?"

"Yes," she rolls her eyes. "Also my mom couldn't pick me up and I don't want to catch the bus."

"Great!" Dahyun celebrates. "Now we just wait for Chaeyoung."

Before Tzuyu can realize that means Momo is going to have to climb into her lap again and she goes into gay panic mode, Sana frowns. "Actually, she texted me. She left early because she felt sick, so she took the bus home like an hour ago."

"Really?"

Sana stared down at the message Nayeon had sent her half an hour ago. _QueenB Nayeon: Chaeyoung bolted. I think something happened with Jeongyeon. Make up an excuse. _She wondered if it had anything to do with the fake dating thing, but decided to store that thought in the back of her head before she started sulking. She stole a glance at Tzuyu, who nodded back in understanding -- she had picked up her phone and seen the text too (Sana had added her to the groupchat a little over three days ago, Nayeon hadn't taken it that well, honestly).

Momo pouts. "Ah, I hope she feels better soon."

"That sucks," Dahyun frowns. "You should take her some chicken soup, Sana."

"Uh, yes," she nods. "I should."

They get in the car then -- same as before, except this time Tzuyu doesn't have to carry anyone on her lap and she looks extremely grateful for it. 

"Thanks again for driving us, Dahyun," Momo appreciates from the back. The_ even if your car is old, ran down and smells like chicken fingers _part is left unsaid.

"It's no problem," she shakes her head from the driver seat, clearly appreciative of the gratefulness. "What are you guys going to Homecoming as?"

"Oh, it should be a surprise," Momo shakes her head. "But me and Heechul are going to wear a couple's costume."

Sana sees as Dahyun practically chokes on air, and she had honestly reacted the same way when she heard who Momo was going to Homecoming with. Heechul? The guy who kisses other guys for half a McDonald's coupon and who used to do synchronized dancing? Heechul who dyed his hair bleach blonde? Yeah, he was totally gay. Gay as one could be. Gayer than Sana. Gayer than freaking Kang Daniel.

"That's... good."

She catches a glimpse of Tzuyu in the backseat, doesn't miss how disappointed she looks. "That's great."

"Are you going with anyone?" Momo asks her, and Sana can practically see as Tzuyu's throat goes dry. How is Momo so oblivious?

"No," she shakes her head. "Just Dahyun."

"I'm not just Dahyun, thank you, I'm_ the_ Kim Dahyun," she jokes from the front seat, earning an exasperated roll of her eyes from Tzuyu. Then she turns to stare at her for a second. "Are you and Chaeng wearing a couple's costume too?"

Honestly, she hadn't even thought about it.

"Maybe," she shrugs, trying to be mysterious. Probably not. She doubts Chaeyoung would even want to go to something like that, nevermind that she was in the dance committee.

"You guys should," Dahyun's smile looks a little tighter than usual. "It'll be cute."

God, it makes Sana feel miserable to see Dahyun root for them so much. She had expected to see her a bit annoyed maybe, but she has been nothing but smiles the entire time since they announced they were "dating." Calling Momo oblivious when she's crushing the most oblivious person in the entire world isn't really fair, either. Tzuyu's phone suddenly starts blasting 'Formation' by Beyoncé, interrupting any train of thought she has. 

"Sorry, it's an alarm --"

"Holy shit," Momo breathes. "You like Beyoncé?"

"I mean..." Tzuyu smiles slightly. "Who doesn't?"

"She's like, my favorite artist in the entire world."

And Momo starts spiraling as she talks non stop about Beyoncé, like she does whenever she's mentioned (Sana and Mina have long learned to not bring it up unless they want Momo to speak for weeks). Tzuyu doesn't seem to mind at all though; it's the biggest smile Sana's ever seen on her. That's when she realizes that she really does care about Momo, and it fills her with both an incredible amount of warmth and a wave of sadness.

She turns to look at Dahyun then, stares as she drives -- really stares at her. She still can't shake off the butterflies she feels for her, and Sana doesn't think she ever will but she knows that if Dahyun doesn't show interest now, she probably never will. And it's okay if she doesn't. Sana feels like a ton of bricks are standing on her chest but... she really does mean it. She can't stay anchored to a sinking boat, and she knows this. She'll let Dahyun move on with her life.

Dahyun turns to stare at her. There's a glint of something in her eyes, but it disappears so fast she thinks she might have imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only added jackson wang 'cause of the memes of him being in every fanfic lol and i like him and kang daniel omg pls no one think i dislike them or anything its all jokes  
ALSO HOMECOMING NEXT CHAPTER  
twitter: @/seratoninz


	11. the night changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shamelessly plugging my own shit here, but i've started a jeongtzu multi-chaptered fic, so pls give it a try too if youre into that ship! <3 https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211088/chapters/55566970

Chaeng sighs at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't think I want to go."

Dahyun stops in her tracks from the bed, as she's dabbing powder all over her face. "What?"

"Chaeyoung, are you kidding me?" Tzuyu rolls her eyes at her best friend, fixing up her bride of Frankenstein look, trying to get the fake blood to look as real as possible as she forces it to drip down her lips. "It's Halloween! And you've spent hours on that stupid costume."

She stares down at her scissor hands, which she really had spent endless hours on, slaving herself to make them look good (for someone who claims to not care about Homecoming, she sure did put a lot of effort on a good costume, nevermind the days she spent with decorations); then shakes her head. She had been excited about Homecoming, she'll admit to it, but now it just feels... bitter. She'll have to pretend to be in love with Sana the whole night and she has to look happy while doing it; she'll also have to be in a room with Jeongyeon, and after the fiasco of last Wednesday, Chaeyoung isn't sure she wants to relieve something like that. Being ignored by her out of all people had hurt her more than she'll ever want to admit.

"You can't _not_ show up," Dahyun frowns from where she's sitting on the bed, finishing the last touches to her Annabel makeup. "You were in the Committee, so you need to be there. Plus, you'll spend the night with Sana, right? Aren't you happy about that?"

"Yes," Chaeng knows she's making that face, the one where her nostrils flare open and she's one comment away from cringing, but she can't help it. "It's just... parties are not my thing."

"We know," Tzuyu nods. "And you know it's not ours either. But you worked hard for this, so we'll all show up."

The three of them had skipped practically every after school activity that they were invited to for the past three years (and they weren't invited to many anyway). When there was a crazy party at Jackson Wang's house, they'd rather spend it at Dahyun's house watching old horror movies that had Tzuyu squealing and Chaeyoung laughing her ass off -- the fact that they want to go to one now... it feels like things are changing? Chaeyoung doesn't know how to explain it, but it makes her stomach flip.

Plus... she really doesn't want to see Jeongyeon. She feels ashamed of how she acted the other day, embarrassed really; she had thrown a tantrum because she wasn't being paid attention. But was she wrong, anyway? Why had Jeongyeon ignored her? Was it intentional? Did she do something wrong? She feels so stupid but she can't help but wonder.

"Why can't we stay home and scare little kids who knock on our door for candy like we always do?" She sighs.

Tzuyu stares blankly at her. "Last time a mom almost called the police on us because you jokingly said you were a serial killer."

"The kid was dressed as Freddy Krueger," she purses her lips at the memory. "I thought they'd find it funny."

"He was six."

Chaeng raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"Stop thinking so much," Dahyun sighs, walking over to the mirror and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chaeng feels a bit less anxious, but she does grow more self-conscious. The comment reminds her of how childish she's being. "It's just a stupid dance, it's meaningless. Don't stress over a party."

"It's not just the dance," she says, biting her lip. It's hard to properly express her emotions even after all these years of friendship. She's the first person to say others need to face their fears and just _do it_, but she finds it hard to follow her own advice. "You know there's an after-party at Joy's house. And I'll have to go 'cause Sana is going."

"We'll go with you," Tzuyu nods. "You won't be alone, we'll have fun, we'll dance, get drunk on something that isn't my mom's wines when she's sleeping..."

"How can I say no to that?" Chaeyoung says, with the most sarcastic tone she can muster. Tzuyu and Dahyun roll their eyes at her.

"And you'll make out with your girlfriend," Dahyun smiles, and Chaeng's eyes harden at the comment.

Moments like this sometimes make Chaeyoung wonder if she's living in a bad fanfiction. Just this morning, Tzuyu had been nagging her on and on about confronting her (non-existing) feelings for Jeongyeon as she drove her to school, then the minute Dahyun stepped out of her own car she was rambling nonstop about how she needed to spend more time with Sana and act like "a good girlfriend". And since when is Dahyun allowed to go around telling people how to deal with their love lives? Kim "I had one date and it was with a guy who had a My Little Pony Deviantart account" Dahyun?

If only she knew. It's so incredibly ironic, Chaeyoung is very aware of that, how she's trying to set her best friend up with the girl her best friend practically forced her to date. It's so overly complicated. If only Sana could just... be straightforward about it.

Chaeng is still uncomfortable with the whole thing (because it's one thing to hide the fact that she's trying to get her friend laid, and another to lie about who she likes to get her jealous and probably hurt her in the process if the plan works) but she's going along with it as long as it doesn't get out of hand (which probably already happened). Tzuyu had said after Sana explained the plan to her, 'there's no harm in a little jealousy.'

Isn't there? Chaeyoung isn't sure. She remembers all those times she had crushed on her classmates, pretty girls with popular boyfriends who would never even give her the time of day or acknowledged her presence, and wanting to rip her heart out watching them kiss their perfect quarterback boyfriends... she doesn't want that for Dahyun (assuming she's ever developing feelings for Sana, that is).

"Seriously, stop thinking so much," Tzuyu continues, placing a comforting hand on her other shoulder. "We've never done this before. It should be fun, not some torture."

_I don't want things to change._ It's as simple as that. _I want to watch movies and be with both of you and no one else like we used to do before I got into the stupid club._ But for some reason the words get stuck inside her throat, and she can't bring herself to say them. 

Maybe the girls are right. Torturing herself about it isn't going to make any of this easier, plus she knows she wants to go despite how new it all is, see how the decorations look. And going to one stupid, meaningless dance wouldn't hurt, right? If Joy's party sucked they could always go back to Tzuyu's, steal her dad's beers and pretend to be in some sci-fi low budget movie that Chaeng likes, and nothing has to change because of one stupid night.

(Plus, in the back of her mind, despite how nervous and uneasy she is, she wants to see Jeongyeon -- the little voice inside her head that says she misses her and the one Chaeyoung doesn't want to pay any attention to, _wants_ her to go).

She sighs. "Okay, you're right. I'll stop being ridiculous now."

"I'm always right," Tzuyu responds, grinning, while Dahyun says something along the lines of _you'll never stop being ridiculous,_ and then they head for Homecoming, an anxious knot in her stomach that bothers her the entire ride.

Nayeon gets there earlier than everyone, with Jihyo and Jeongyeon in her tail, just to make sure everything looks the way it's supposed to (also known as Nayeon glaring when a decoration is slightly crooked). The three of them are the only ones in the gym, already on their costumes. Jihyo is wearing a red hoodie and her face is painted as a skull -- apparently she's going as Miguelito and Daniel is coming as Héctor (not very romantic if you ask Nayeon), while Jeongyeon is dressed as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland; the Tim Burton version. 

(She had kind of had a meltdown yesterday because she suddenly wanted to change costumes, but Nayeon had told her they didn't have any time plus _why was this such a big deal anyway? _And when Jeongyeon refused to answer the conversation had practically ended.)

"Are we done?" Jihyo sighs as she looks at the hour on her phone screen. "Daniel has to pick me up in like 15 minutes."

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow at her. She has a prosthetic redhead eyebrow on, which just makes the action look even sillier. "Are you really going to drive back to your house just so he can drive you back here on an ugly rented limousine?"

Jihyo blinks.

"Yes."

Nayeon bites back a snort. "How big is his dick?"

"You're gross," Jeongyeon cringes as Jihyo turns bright pink, and Nayeon starts cackling at both of her friends' reactions.

"It's a valid question," she shrugs as her laughter dies down, barely sparing a glance at them, pretending to inspect the table decor.

"It's not," Jihyo purses her lips in annoyance, her ears turning red as well in embarrassment.

"You know how to drive, he doesn't, you should pick him up instead," Nayeon comments, squinting at some spiderweb decorations that look a little crooked. "Girl power and all that, you know?"

Jihyo sighs. "I love all this feminist talk from the queen of feminism Im Nayeon herself who once put gum on another girl's hair because the boy she liked asked her out --"

"And that girl was you," Jeongyeon adds.

"-- but are we done here? I need to get back."

"Yes." 

"_No_."

"Leave before she ties you to a chair," Jeongyeon ushers Jihyo out of the room, who smiles gratefully at her as she leaves. Nayeon crosses her arms across her chest, glares at her best friend when she turns around.

"We aren't done. We haven't checked the food, or the bathroom decorations, oh my God, who was in charge of the bathroom decorations -- ?"

"Leave her be," she rolls her eyes. "She really likes this guy."

"Jeongyeon," Nayeon shakes her head in disbelief. "He's totally gay!"

Jeongyeon crosses her arms across her chest, raises her prosthetic redhead eyebrows at her friend. "And how do you know?" 

"Because he follows James Charles on Instagram, I saw," she points at her phone for good measure.

"He could just be supportive of the community, you know?"

Nayeon stares blankly.

Jeongyeon sighs. "Okay, yes, he's totally gay. But she doesn't know that yet! So don't burst our friend's bubble."

Nayeon purses her lips in annoyance. "When she cries on my shoulder because she sees him making out with some guy, it's on you, Jeongyeon. _You_ will be buying the tissues and ice cream."

"Okay, deal," she nods back. There's a few minutes of silence where Nayeon spends them looking around the gym, trying to catch anything that's out of place, until Jeongyeon speaks. "Do you think you'll win?"

Nayeon frowns in confusion, not even looking at her. "Huh?"

"Homecoming Queen," she clarifies.

Nayeon feels herself freeze momentarily. She had completely forgotten about Homecoming Queen -- the only reminder she truly had was her mother, but she'd been avoiding her for a couple of weeks now. She'd only talked to her that time she'd... interrupted her and Mina on the last meeting of the committee. And she had only spoken about winning Homecoming Queen, about defeating Mina and the Myoui Family and she had just; not listened. She's so tired of this whole revenge thing, so tired of everything. She barely even knew she was nominated (though, of course she was going to be), let alone had led a campaign to win the crown. She knew Mina barely had campaigned too, maybe a few posters here and there. But they were the only nominees.

"I don't know," she frowns a little. "I barely thought about it."

Jeongyeon stares at her, a bit worried. "You know how much this means to your mom."

She can't help but press her lips into a tin line when she speaks. "I don't think I care. Not today."

Sana reaches over to fix Mina's lipstick. "You look so pretty!"

Momo, meanwhile, fixes her best friend's angel wings from behind her, her own makeup finished. She's wearing a Tinkerbell outfit, also with wings. "Jackson Wang won't know what hit him."

Mina smiles shyly at the compliments, her eyes landing on the ground as usual, flowing white dress moving as she does. "Thank you."

"Heechul won't know, either," Sana adds, nodding. _Because he's gay as a rock. _Mina and she share a look and bite their lips to keep from snickering when Momo glares at them, knowing exactly what they are laughing about.

"He's not gay and I'm not his beard."

Mina tries to hold back a laugh, but she can't help herself when Sana starts giggling like a maniac. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

There's a moment where Momo lifts one of Mina's thousands of pillows and is ready to aim at Mina's face, but Sana is quicker and she throws the first punch, knocking Momo out in surprise. But she quickly gets back on her feet to fight back, and soon enough Mina's room is full of feathers and worn out pillows, with Mina yelling_ I give up! I yield! You're going to break the wings!_ and the three of them are laughing on her bed until their stomachs hurt, feeling giddy and like the little girls they used to be when they met and started to be friends. 

(Except they weren't so little, weren't they? It just feels like a lifetime ago. When Mina was still pretty new and she still virtually only hung out with Nayeon, Momo and Sana would whisper all the time about the new Japanese student and how they were going to make her join their clique as the Japanese students of the School. The first time they had their sleepover, when they watched Nightmare on Elm Street and Mina had cried so Sana and Momo had to practically hug her the entire night.)

"Are you nervous?" Sana asks as she fixes Mina's hair. 

"I'm always nervous," Mina says, half-joking. It's a light comment, but the three of them know it's true. She sits down quickly, faintly tapping her foot against the wooden floor as an anxious reflex. Sana keeps brushing her fingers on her hair, while Momo pouts slightly. "It'll be a little nervewracking to be up there as they call Homecoming Queen with Nayeon."

"Yes, but you've been getting along better," Momo nods, encouragingly. Mina smiles a little, the tapping of her feet stops momentarily. It's fond. 

"Exactly!" Sana nods enthusiastically. If even Momo noticed, it means everyone else has. "You guys are ven friends? Chaeyoung tells me about how much fun you guys had in the committee. At least most of the time."

"You're right," She says. "I think I'm worried about when it all ends."

"When what ends?"

"Homecoming," she sighs, looking at the ground. "I don't look forward to having to fight her every day. It's just a truce for Homecoming anyway." I guess I got used to spending time with... the old Nayeon."

Sana leans closer to her friend, suddenly growing sad at how downcast Mina seems to feel. "Have you missed her?"

Mina smiles sadly. "A lot. I don't think I can even put it into words."

Momo bites her lip. 

"Mina..." Mina looks up to her, and Momo swallows before asking. Sana feels a little confused. "Do you..."

"What?" 

"Are you in love with Nayeon?"

Sana feels as the air leaves her lungs -- she gasps audibly at the question, stands up as a reflex and it leaves her frozen, with her hands covering her mouth. But no one really pays her any attention then; Mina is too busy not saying anything, and Momo is just observing as Mina's eyes grow bigger and bigger. Her mouth is slightly agape, but no sound is coming out of it, maybe because she was so taken aback by it. Momo just looks at her with sympathy on her gaze. Sana holds her breath so hard she thinks she might pass out.

"I..." Mina starts, then interrupts herself. She tenses. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you are around her, and how happy you've been since you started talking again," Momo explains. "I don't think I've ever seen you happier. It's like you were glowing when she was around... I don't know. I think she changes you. She makes you meaner sometimes, but she also makes you cheerier. You laugh quicker. I don't know, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just..."

Mina shakes her head. "No, it's okay."

Momo's observation skills are no skill, no matter how much people are always looking for excuses to underestimate her. Sana's still covering her mouth as she watches the scene unfold in front of her. There's a pause of silence that feels like an eternity and Sana spends it holding her breath, where Mina looks like she's thinking but she's also put on her poker face which is almost impossible to penetrate. It's like a needle would drop and the entire world would hear it.

"I --"

Then Mina's phone starts ringing. She sees the ID number -- it's Jackson. Just like that, the moment's gone.

"Jackson is outside with Heechul," she looks at Momo, ignoring the conversation the three of them just had.

Momo sighs, knowing there's no way the conversation will keep going. "Okay. Chaeyoung will probably get here soon too, right, Sana?"

"Ah --" Sana feels herself saying, almost as if yelling _don't stop_, but the words never leave her mouth. She reaches her hand to grab Mina, but then quickly drops it to her side when she realizes what she's doing. Mina stares at her, expression unreadable as she waits for an answer. "Ah, yes. She should be here with Dahyun and Tzuyu soon."

_What the Hell had just happened?!_

She'd never thought she'd ever say this, but Chaeyoung is happy when she gets to school. The ride to Homecoming had been nothing but uncomfortable, with Tzuyu looking at Momo like a lost puppy as she interacted with her date and she felt like Dahyun was completely dissecting her interacting with her fake girlfriend. Who by the way was incredibly jumpy and out of it the entire ride.

(They couldn't even decide on a costume either. Sana was dressed as a superhero, cape and all, and it was very very different from Chaeyoung's own costume, all sharp edges and fake scissors.)

The gym looks good, and she smiles as she sees the decorations in the room. She's worked hard and it shows. There's some cheesy song from the radio she can't really name playing but it still makes her want to dance, knows Dahyun will start annoying her to do so soon. They aren't the first ones here though, a lot of people already arrived. There's Jisoo from calculus, Yeri from Art club and... Jeongyeon is here. Chaeng sees she's wearing a mad hatter costume, with an orange wig and a hat and ridiculous orange eyebrows that make her smile so much she feels her cheek hurt slightly -- and then she locks eyes with her for a second.

Then someone's pulling her by the arm and dragging her to the corner of the gym.

"What the fuck?" Chaeyoung asks Sana, whose eyes are big as plates. "What --?"

"Shut up," she says, and Chaeyoung obeys. "Something happened. I think Mina's in love with Nayeon."

Now it's Chaeyoung's turn to widen her eyes. "What?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't even know what happened," Sana explains (which really is no explanation at all). "We were laughing and then Momo asked if she was in love with Nayeon because she's always happier when she's around and my soul almost left my body and --"

Chaeyoung shakes the rambling off of Sana. "What did she say?!"

"Nothing!" Sana whines. "She said nothing!"

"But like, a good nothing?" Chaeyoung asks, feeling her heart pound inside her chest. "Or like, a bad nothing?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sana frowns at the smaller girl. "She asked why'd she think that, and then she said nothing because Jackson got there."

"Oh my God."

Sana bites her lip. "I can't tell Nayeon."

"What? Why?!"

"She'll freak out because she didn't say anything," she shakes her head, decided. "It won't matter what she said, what matters to her is what isn't said."

Chaeyoung sighs in frustration. She knows Sana is right, it'd only make her grow more paranoid than anything. If these two were to ever get together, it'd have to come straight from the horse's mouth. Plus it was true that Mina hadn't technically said anything, so at this point, they are just assuming things.

"Then what?"

"I don't know," Sana holds a hand to her temple, massaging it. "Wait till Momo brings it up again or something. Or hope they confess to each other today."

Chaeyoung huffs. "Good luck with that."

She knows they are both too stubborn to actually do that.

There's a moment or two of silence where Sana's eyes land on Dahyun, who is with Tzuyu on the other side of the room chatting, but Tzuyu's eyes still drift to Momo and her date. It'd be pretty sad if Chaeyoung's own eyes didn't (unwillingly!) drift back to where she last saw Jeongyeon the last time, and she's still there, chatting with Nayeon, who is (very much accordingly) dressed as a demon. 

Chaeyoung bites her lip then thinks, _fuck it_.

"I'll be back," she says, though it's probably a lie.

Once she's in front of both Nayeon and Jeongyeon, she realizes she doesn't even have a plan or knows what the hell she's going to say; Nayeon can obviously tell because she almost starts snickering when she sees her, which makes Jeongyeon turn around and face her.

"Hi," she says, intellectually.

"Hi."

"I'm going to leave you two nerds alone," Nayeon snorts, walking away quietly.

"You're dressed as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland," Chaeyoung points out, smiling slightly at Jeongyeon's costume. It's so awkward though, Chaeng can barely stand the silence that passes among them. It's never been like this. "Like -- like my sketch."

Jeongyeon scratches the back of her head. "Well... yeah. Yeah, it's like your sketch."

_Did you do it for me?_ _Were you thinking about me?_ she wants to ask. Or maybe she doesn't really want to ask, maybe she just wants to believe it. She inexplicably holds on to the thought like a lifeboat.

Another beat of silence passes. "Did you do it yourself --?"

"I was going to ask you," Jeongyeon swallows, interrupting. "To come to the dance with me."

Chaeng's breath hitches. "Oh --"

"But you know, as friends," she corrects herself quickly. "I know you don't like dances. I thought it'd be funny to come together with weird costumes while everyone tries their best to look hot."

"Oh, Oh!" Chaeyoung feels herself giggle nervously, a blush reaching all the way to her ears (and she can't help to feel a wave of disappointment come over her, and she can't admit to herself why that is). "Of course, that would've been really funny."

"We kind of did it on our own," Jeongyeon points at both of their costumes half-heartedly. "Guess we didn't need each other that much."

There's hurt when she says that, and Chaeyoung feels it when she hears it, too. She almost flinches at the sentence.

"Yeah, uh..." she tries to dismiss the way she feels her heart shrink inside her chest. "Me and Sana couldn't really decide on a couple's costume, so we came as different things. She's a superhero or something, I can't really tell."

Jeongyeon nods then bites her lip, avoiding her gaze. "She's really kind. You are too, so you make a good couple."

Chaeyoung smiles but knows it doesn't reach her eyes. "Thanks, Jeong."

It hits her then, how much she cares for Jeongyeon. She's known her for at least two months now which isn't much; but she wants to see her laugh, she wants her to tease her again, to joke around and talk about whatever stupid shit they are both into these days -- wants to wreck whatever wall they've built these past few days once and for all. These days they've spent apart just helped Chaeyoung crave spending time with her more; for Jeongyeon's subtle touches, her surprises and her reluctant compliments, too. Everything. She just misses her. She misses her despite not even knowing her for that long. 

Chaeng realizes how much she wants to tell her the truth, how important it is for her. 

"Listen, I --"

"I gotta run," Jeongyeon interrupts, and Chaeyoung closes her mouth shut. "Sorry, it's just. I gotta go."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later --"

She's nodding before she can continue talking, and runs away as fast as she can. Chaeyoung sighs.

Dahyun doesn't look too happy when she sees both Sana and Chaeyoung are apart from each other again, which makes Sana feel even more discouraged already. Tzuyu is beside her, who only stops sulking to give Sana a pitiful smile, which only helps Sana feel like a bigger failure than her.

(Honestly, the biggest sulker is the night feels sorry for her. This is a new low.)

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," Dahyun frowns. "Where's Chaeng?"

"She went to the bathroom...?" Sana scratches her head. "I don't know."

Dahyun presses her lips into a thin line. "I manage to get you guys to date and you act like everything but a couple."

It's because we are anything but a couple, she wants to scream at her -- God, Sana just wants to end this charade she put herself in now and just confess. Maybe it's better to get her heart broken just to let all of this go.

"You're my friend, Dahyun," Sana sighs in frustration, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving to look for Chaeyoung where she isn't. "I want to spend time with you too."

Sana can see the way Dahyun's cheeks tint pink at the comment, and how her eyes trail over her own arm until they stop where Sana is holding her. It almost feels slow motion. And it's ridiculous 'cause she has this demonic doll make-up on that will bring Sana nightmares but she can't help but think about her eyes -- how expressive they are. There's something in there she's never quite seen in them, something Sana can't understand.

She nods. "Okay."

Sana is back to being cheerful again, and she pulls away from her just to give her space, no matter how much she wants to still be near her.

"Yay!" Now she grabs both of their hands, Tzuyu's included, and drags them to the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

They are playing a generic pop song, but it's good enough for a dance. Tzuyu looks a little sad at first, but Dahyun is quick to try and make her smile. Sana has to glare some boys away, but she still has fun. She really likes seeing Dahyun like this. Sometimes she contains herself (yes, even though she's terribly weird), but there are moments where she just lets herself go and just sways to the music and does the silliest stuff just to get a laugh out of her friends. And Sana wants to think she does it to see her smile -- wants to hope; hopes and hopes and hopes that that's the case.

She also tries to scare them during the entire song, purposedly smiling so that the fake makeup stitches she drew with eyeliner on the corner of her mouth look even creepier, and it works because she has both Sana and Tzuyu squealing.

"You look so creepy," Tzuyu cringes at her as she laughs. "Even more than usual."

Sana nods, still swaying to the music. "I'll see you in my sleep tonight."

And Dahyun blushes at that, for some reason.

"Uh --"

That's when the song changes. It's slower, feels more personal. Tzuyu listens to approximately one second before she bolts out of the dance floor with an _I gotta pee_ (not before winking at Sana). Sana and Dahyun stand there, frozen.

"I..." Dahyun says, and Sana thinks,_ just do it._

"It's just a song," she nods, and holds out her hand for Dahyun to take it, who does so without thinking, then she blushes at her own actions. Sana pulls her close, but not uncomfortably so; just so she can place her hand on her waist but also in a way that Dahyun has plenty of room to leave if she wants to.

Dahyun looks up to her then, before they can even start swaying to the music, and Sana can see how terribly flustered she is -- she's red all the way to her hears, and her lip is set on a tight smile. She tries to smile reassuringly at her, to tell her that it's fine, but Dahyun pulls away before she even has a chance to open her mouth, disentangling herself with ease.

"I - I gotta check up on Tzuyu."

She runs away. 

_Fuck!_

It's almost the end of the night when Nayeon finds Mina by the punch, sneaking drinks with Momo (whose date has been avoiding her pretty much the whole night, and who has a certain giraffe laying around waiting for her to notice her), but when Nayeon approaches her, Momo immediately leaves.

"You're an angel," she points out, wryly.

"Thank you," Mina grins, then laughs at Nayeon's reaction.

Nayeon rolls her eyes at her, but there's no bite to it. If anything, it's terribly fond. "And I'm a devil."

"Of course you are," Mina nods, ignoring Nayeon's huff. "We kind of... match."

"You were always nicer anyway," Nayeon says, lightly, feeling butterflies when Mina giggles. 

"Yes, I was," she responds. "Do you remember that time you slapped that dude because he said I should move back to Japan because I didn't know English?"

"Of course I do," Nayeon says, puffing out her chest slightly. "It's on my list of top ten best Nayeon moments."

"You always had a thing for defending people," Mina continues, ignoring Nayeon's joke. "You act really tough and like you don't care, but you've always loved being a protector."

Nayeon feels her lips move before she can help herself. "Maybe I just liked protecting you."

It's too easy to fall into old habits that she almost forgets how this is temporary, that the moment Homecoming is over so is their truce.

It's been so long since they've last had any kind of interaction that didn't involve wanting to gauge each other's eyes out with a spoon, and yet it feels like no time has passed since that last big fight where they decided their friendship was over. She's familiar, laughing with Mina is as easy as breathing, spending time with her is like blinking -- it's natural. There is nothing more honest to her than that. It's Mina, and she feels... like home.

Mina is momentarily silent. Nayeon decides it's been too long since either of them said anything, so she just clears her throat.

"Plus, you've always liked to fix what's broken," she says, playing with the rim of her cup. "You like putting things back together. That's why you liked legos so much."

"Liked?" Mina raises an eyebrow, awkward silence forgotten. "I still use them. And I'm still amazing at it!"

Nayeon huffs, laughter dancing in her eyes. "You're a nerd."

"And I still play Minecraft too," she continues. "It's still really fun."

"I bet you play Fournights or something."

Mina frowns. "Fortnite?" 

"That's exactly what I said," Nayeon squints at her, obviously. Mina laughs, but she ignores her. "How's Jackson?" She asks without thinking, then looks to the floor once she realizes.

"Ah," Mina says, flushing slightly. "He's... good. He's funny."

Nayeon nods, putting down her cup. "That's good."

"Yes," she nods as well. The air grows thicker, harder to stand.

She wants to ask if she's dating him, but before Nayeon can embarrass herself further the music stops and the attention to everyone is brought to the stage, where the principal is holding an envelope and two students are holding a crown -- Homecoming Queen and King. Nayeon had almost forgotten.

The principal proceeds to give a speech that Nayeon doesn't bother listening to. Instead, she spends her time looking at Mina from the corner of her eye; the way she smiles and you can see her gums, her long wavy black hair falling like waterfalls across her back. She leaves her breathless.

It's a curse, really, that things are better between them now. Chaeyoung once said it, that this whole process would show if she ever actually liked her or not; that maybe it was just a whim, that she just wanted the one thing she couldn't have. But now Nayeon knows this isn't true, that it can't be farther away from the truth. And it's terrifying.

"Myoui Mina and Jackson Wang!" Nayeon is pulled out of her trance when the room erupts into applause and cheers. She disorientedly realizes Mina's won Homecoming Queen. "Myoui Mina, Jackson Wang, please step into the stage."

Mina turns to look at her, huge grin on her face, and Nayeon feels her heart leap at the sight. 

"Go!" she ushers her, a smile of her own dancing on her lips. "You won!"

Mina runs off to the stage, smiling, and accepts her crown with an even bigger smile if that's even possible. She still finds the time to search for Nayeon in the crowd and wink at her when she catches her eye, which has Nayeon feeling a little dizzy. Despite losing, she feels complete. Giddy, even. She wouldn't have this any other way.

"Now, the King and Queen will share the first dance."

Nayeon swallows when she sees Jackson and Mina hold hands and descend down the stage. He places his hand on her waist, and she places hers on his neck, and the image makes something inside of Nayeon twist terribly.

But then... then Mina locks eyes with her. And Nayeon's breath hitches, because even as she spins her eyes don't leave her for a second too long. They are glued to hers. It's like she's the one who is dancing with her; like it's Nayeon guiding her across the dancefloor, like Mina has her arms wrapped around her neck and like it's her hands on Mina's waist, holding her.

She understands what her eyes say.

_I wish I was dancing with you._


	12. this is why i hate parties

Dahyun drives them to Joy’s house later – Tzuyu is shoved inside a car with Sana and Chaeyoung, both of which look even more miserable than Tzuyu herself, which is impressive considering she had to witness the girl she has been crushing on since Freshmen year flirt with a guy for the entire evening even if he looked completely uninterested.

She watches as Dahyun tries to make small talk (in that awful Annabelle costume that will give her nightmares later), but neither of them seem to be in the mood. To be completely honest, neither does Dahyun, although she is a significantly better actress than both of them. In the middle of the dance, after Tzuyu had sneaked out to give Sana and Dahyun a bit more space when the songs started to slow down Dahyun had somehow managed to follow her. The blonde was terribly flustered when she asked her why she’d followed her all the way to the bathroom, pink to her ears when she shrugged, “I didn’t want to leave you alone.” Which seemed like a bullshit excuse then and still does now.

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” She asks, trying to fill in the silence. “I really liked Jeongyeon’s costume, it almost matched with Chaeyoung’s.”

Tzuyu bites back a flinch. If only she knew.

“It was fun,” Sana gives a half-hearted nod, head against the window. She spares a glance at Chaeyoung, who just swallows.

“I thought Nayeon was going to be Homecoming Queen though,” Dahyun nods, hands unsteady on the steering wheel. Tzuyu stares at them for a little longer than necessary, wondering what’s going on exactly. “But I’m happy that it was Mina. She’s nicer, I think.”

“Yeah, she is,” Chaeyoung snorts slightly.

Dahyun doesn’t say much after that, evidently sensing no one is truly in the mood to talk about anything. They pull up to Joy’s fast enough though; it’s not far from School. It’s also a huge ass mansion, so it’s pretty hard to miss.

When she gets out, Tzuyu catches a glimpse of Nayeon stepping out of Jeongyeon’s car along with Jihyo and her date. She doesn’t look sad or disappointed, she looks a bit lost. Jeongyeon on the other hand, in her ridiculous Mad hatter costume, looks like she wants to be anywhere else right now. It seems no one is in the mood to get drunk and make bad decisions today.

Mina and Momo must already be inside she figures, probably driven by Jackson. She wonders how Nayeon is doing so well knowing Mina is probably going to be leaving with her date (and Homecoming King) later and bites her lip. Nayeon is a bitch at least a 90% of the time, but she also understands what is like to see the person you like be with someone else. Although she figures Nayeon doesn’t just _like_ Mina. It’s way deeper than Tzuyu can actually imagine; it must be if she has spent the last three years still holding on to her.

As if on cue Nayeon turns to nod at Tzuyu, like they are about to enter some sort of warzone. Honestly it might be. High school parties are scary (not that she’d know since she’s never actually been to one).

Chaeyoung suddenly takes hold of her arm and drags her close.

“I need to get plastered,” she sighs. “So I can at least pretend I have a crush on Sana.”

“And also because Jeongyeon’s been avoiding you like the plague,” Tzuyu adds, and when Chaeyoung glares at her she just purses her lips in annoyance at her best friend. “You know I’m right.”

“No, you’re not,” she glares even harder, but after a second or two her gaze softens. “I can’t fight you right now, I’m too distressed. Let’s just get drunk, please.”

Tzuyu nods. “Yes,” and then under her breath, “… distressed because Jeongyeon has been ignoring you…” but Chaeyoung doesn’t get to hear that part because she’s already dragged her inside where the music is so loud Tzuyu can barely hear her own thoughts.

There’s drunk teenagers everywhere, making out in the corner, laying on the couches basically grinding on each other, and the smell of alcohol and smoke is almost a bit too much. She spots Wendy from the Glee club chugging down a whole can of beer, Irene from Calculus staring at her like she’s grown two head. She also sees Gowon from the Poetry club throw a lamp across the room and Tzuyu decides not to ask. There’s a guy at the kitchen dressed at Superman passing brownies… maybe she could get one…? Tzuyu spots Dahyun running inside after them, Sana following behind her.

She turns and speaks as loud as she can, “I think I’m gonna eat a brownie, I’m starving!”

Chaeyoung looks mortified. “Tzuyu, I think those aren’t normal brownies –”

Sana is suddenly elbowing her. “Jeongyeon is here.”

The short girl stops talking, and her eyes drop to where Sana pointed at with her chin, and her face hardens.

“Ah,” Chaeng bites her lip.

“What?!” Dahyun frowns, trying to hear herself over all the music. “What happened with Jeongyeon?!”

Before anyone can even say anything Chaeyoung grabs Sana’s arm and pushes her closer to herself.

“Nothing.”

Tzuyu frowns.

“Yeah,” Sana nods, inching closer to her fake girlfriend. They are trying to sell this couple thing again, but they still look like two fish out of the water. And Chaeyoung keeps looking behind Tzuyu’s head, probably because that’s where Jeongyeon is. “Jeongyeon’s cool.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m going to eat some brownies.” (read_, I can’t stand any of you_.)

“I’ll go with –” Dhayun begins, but Sana interrupts her by grabbing her arm before she goes too far.

“Dahyun,” she says, and then she seems to realize what she did because she pulls away and blushes. Minatozaki Sana _blushes_. “Ah, just… I don’t hold my alcohol really well and I don’t know what I’ll do if Chaeyoung gets too wild. I’d ask Mina and Momo but are busy with their dates... can you stay with me?”

Tzuyu freezes momentarily; she sees the way Dahyun’s entire body tenses. She looks like she’s about to turn into stone right then and there and then she lets out a sigh and softens.

“Yeah,” she nods. “Sure.”

So Tzuyu is left alone. Great.

She walks into the kitchen with a sigh, pushing past the bodies of people making out and dancing to whatever song is playing. It’s been five minutes and so far, this doesn’t seem great. Do people do this for fun? The guy who has the brownie bowl gives her a full-body look (which is a bit gross) and nods at her expectantly when she approaches him. His Superman costume looks cheap.

Tzuyu frowns slightly. “…What?”

The guy blinks.

“The money?”

Her frown only deepens. “What money?”

“You think I’m giving one of these bad boys for free?” The guy snorts. “Not a chance. They are too good to be wasted on charity. You need to buy them.”

Tzuyu’s stomach grumbles. She rolls her eyes for what feels like the thirteenth time just tonight.

“Fine,” she pulls out her phone, where she keeps the fifty dollar bill her mom gave to her before leaving for the part, ‘just in case.’ “How much?”

“Twenty-five,” the guy nods.

“Twenty-five?” she almost gasps. He is not amused. “No way one brownie is twenty-five dollars. Or is it pesos?”

“Dollars.”

“What are they made of?” Tzuyu glares. "Jesus' boogers?"

The guy purses his lips. “You want the fucking brownie or not?”

She sighs in frustration and hands the guy the money without dropping her glare. “Fine. They better be amazing.”

He winks. “They are.”

Tzuyu squints at him while he leaves, her glare never leaving. She stares down at the brownie in her hand in curiosity, wondering what actually makes it so expensive when she hears someone stumble into the kitchen – it’s Momo, drunk out of her mind, in her cute Tinkerbell costume, minus the wings. She stares at her with her eyes widened, almost waiting to see if her date is coming through that door, but he doesn’t. Instead, Momo looks like she’s about to throw up.

“Momo?” she asks softly, brownie forgotten. “Are you okay?”

Momo looks up. She looks really sad, but there are no tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m –” she shakes her head. “I’m fine.”

Tzuyu bites her lip slightly as Momo looks more and more disoriented. “Are you sure? Because you don’t –”

“I’m Heechul’s beard,” she interrupts, using her hand to cling to the cabinets and looking through them. “He’s dating some guy and he used me so his parents wouldn’t freak out on him, and he doesn’t actually think I’m cute. Or maybe he does but in like, a gay way.”

Tzuyu doesn’t really know what to say, not that Momo seems to care, in fact she just looks like she’s searching for something, opening cabinet after cabinet.

“I’m sorry…” she trails off, and Momo doesn’t respond. It was probably too soft for her to hear it anyway. She frowns. “What are you doing?”

“I need fruit loops or something,” Momo groans. “Something sugary.”

Tzuyu stares down at the brownie in her hand, and extends her arm so she can take it. Momo stares at it for a minute or so.

“You can have it,” she clarifies.

“Tzuyu…” Momo makes a face. “Thanks. But I’m not in the mood for getting high. I’d just have a full-on breakdown.”

“… High?”

“Yeah…?”

Tzuyu blinks. Momo blinks back at her.

“That’s a weed brownie, Tzuyu.”

She tries not to blush too much. “Oh.”

“Did you think it was a normal brownie?”

“Yes.”

“How much did you pay for it?”

“Twenty-five bucks.”

Momo turns red from holding in her laughter, almost as red as Tzuyu, who has fully transformed into a tomato. “No way.”

Tzuyu sighs. “You can laugh.”

So Momo spends the next five minutes laughing her ass off at her. She kind of deserves it though, so she joins in after a couple of seconds.

“I can’t believe you paid so much for a brownie,” Momo says, breathless. She clings to Tzuyu’s shoulder for support because she’s still pretty dizzy, and Tzuyu pretends like it doesn’t kind of light her on fire. There’s only two things in the entire world that make her uneasy: emotions and Im Nayeon. And Momo. But Momo makes her feel emotions, the kind that Tzuyu can’t properly explain, so she doesn’t actually count. Wait, spiders too. So three things.

“I’m really, really hungry,” she groans.

“You’re in a kitchen, Tzuyu,” Momo giggles. “You could’ve made yourself something.” Tzuyu doesn’t say anything for a solid five seconds, and Momo realizes. “Oh, you can’t cook for shit, can you?”

She shakes her head. “No…”

“I’ll make you grilled cheese,” she nods. “Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich? I’ll make you one.”

“But you said you wanted something sweet?”

“Ah,” she shrugs. “It’s better not to eat candy and stuff when you’re drunk. It helps you not to vomit.”

Tzuyu tilts her head in curiosity. “Really?”

“No,” Momo answers, and before Tzuyu can even process that she’s already switched topics. “Now, where does Joy’s family keep the bread and cheese, huh?”

That’s how Tzuyu spends the next ten minutes of the party, in the kitchen with popular girl Hirai Momo as the older girl talks and talks and talks, slurring some words due to the alcohol as she makes grilled cheese sandwiches for both of them. Momo’s very talkative, but Tzuyu doesn’t mind. She’s not, so she likes to just listen to her ramble. Momo talks about her friends, about exams, about college, about aliens, about different kinds of sandwiches, about flowers and witches and whatever comes to her mind, and Tzuyu just… listens to it like it’s a love song.

(She’s kinda whipped. She’s pretty sure that if it were anyone else she’d have stabbed herself in the ear already.)

They end up sitting on the floor while eating. Momo talks with her mouth full. It’s endearing. (She’s definitely whipped.)

She’s in the middle of her second rant when Tzuyu says, “Heechul is an asshole.”

Momo’s momentarily taken aback. Well… no backing down now.

“What?”

“It’s his loss,” Tzuyu says, now embarrassed to blurt out something like that so openly. “You deserve better.”

Momo looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn’t. Instead, she shifts so she’s facing Tzuyu, who’s trying to look anywhere but at her right now. There’s a moment of silence where Momo just stares at her, with her big eyes that feel like they are burning a hole on Tzuyu’s face, and she grows pink up to her ears. Momo swallows.

“Thank you, Tzuyu.” The other girl just nods, and her eyes fall on the trace of fake blood from her costume that she’s almost forgotten she’s wearing. There’s another beat of silence before she speaks next, “You’re weird.”

Gee, thanks, she thinks, but Momo’s shaking her head before she can even think about being hurt.

“It’s… a good thing,” she clarifies. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like you. You’re unexpected; yo-you’re cute. I really like that.”

Tzuyu tries to bite back the blush that spreads through her cheeks, but she can’t. She wants to say thank you but she can’t properly formulate a sentence, so she just nods. Momo doesn’t seem to mind.

“You always listen.” She says, a bit breathless. “Can I kiss you?”

Tzuyu’s eyes open wide like plates, she’s pretty sure. Momo isn’t giggling this time, this isn’t a joke and she’s probably not dreaming. Or maybe she’s hallucinating all of this, maybe she ate the brownie as she’s high off her mind but right now it’s _yes, yes, of course yes. A million times yes._

She can’t bring herself to open her mouth though, so she just nods. Momo dives in slowly, letting her breath graze on her lips. Tzuyu doesn’t know what the fuck she’s supposed to do – it’s her first and only kiss, so she just lets Momo close the gap between them with a shaky breath. She tastes like grilled cheese. The thought makes her smile into the kiss, and Momo seems like she thinks the same thing because she giggles, too.

“You taste good,” she says. Tzuyu practically melts.

Sana loses track of time after probably her fifth drink. She’s better with alcohol than Chaeyoung at least, who’s already wasted by her third, and Dahyun chooses not to drink and looks as out of place as she must feel. They’ve both already washed off their makeup by then, and Chaeyoung left her fake scissor hands and wig at some couch.

She doesn’t actually want to get drunk, to be fair. But she kind of feels like her heart’s been broken in two and Dahyun keeps looking away every time she so much as makes eye contact with her, so she needs to think about quite literally anything else, and vodka and orange juice seems like the easiest way out. She doesn’t think when she and Chaeyoung are dancing, she doesn’t think when she drinks down an almost entire bottle, she doesn’t think when she sees Dahyun leaving.

Except she has to follow her, because she’s drunk now, and Drunk Sana makes stupid mistakes. Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, she’s so out of it she even tells her to go for it and leave her alone, even if she keeps stealing glances to where she last saw Jeongyeon in the room.

Sana follows Dahyun upstairs, walking up to the second floor of Joy’s house, which is somehow even nicer than the rest of it, as if it were even possible. Sana thinks about the time where she and Joy were almost a thing and wants to laugh at the memory, knowing full well that if Joy’s current girlfriend heard she’d have her head on a spike.

Dahyun walks down the corridor and into a room – no doubt Joy’s parents’ room. There’s a king-sized bed and a white bed frame, and the room is painted pearl white. There are two guys making out in the bed – is that Heechul? – and she spots Dahyun bolting to the balcony and follows.

She has her hands on the rails, and she’s looking at the moon.

“Why did you follow me?” she asks.

Sana shrugs. “I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I’m okay,” Dahyun nods.

Sana bites her lip.

“Okay, good.”

There’s a moment of silence. She doesn’t want to say anything to ruin it even though the silence isn’t the littlest bit comforting, but the stars are shining really beautifully on Dahyun’s hair now that she took the braids of her costume off and it feels nice to finally breathe fresh air. Dahyun doesn’t say anything, but her shoulders are tense the entire time.

“Are you actually okay?” Sana asks after a few minutes, although she doesn’t want to break it.

“I said I am,” Dahyun answers, courtly.

“You’re acting…” she starts, but then doesn’t finish the thought.

She finally turns around to look at her then. “I’m acting what, Sana?”

“I don’t know…” she swallows. “Different.”

Dahyun bites her lip, and Sana can almost feel her thinking, _you don’t know me that much_. It’s the alcohol and her insecurities talking. Maybe. Maybe she can read minds. Or maybe she does know her that much.

“I’m fine,” she shakes her head. “I just fucking hate parties.”

“This one’s lame.”

Dahyun lets herself smile slightly. “Yeah?”

“I throw way better parties,” Sana giggles, feeling herself relax a little at the banter. “We eat gummy bears and watch old movies, the ones you like."

"Ah, what movies do you think I like?" Dahyun giggles slightly.

"I don't know, old ones. Toy Story 2," Sana jokes, and it earns her another giggle, which is honestly a win for her. "We can watch all the old Pixar movies that you want. And we can listen to those old songs you told me to listen to that one time. I've been listening to some of them."

Dhayun's interest is peaked. "Which ones?!"

"Earth Wind and Fire, mostly," she nods. "So that's how I found out you like Disco."

"Disco is amazing!"

"Yeah, and I think you're like sixty-five years old," she adds, laughing. Dahyun joins in after her, the moonlight shining in her eyes. Sana's breath hitches.

But the moment forces Dahyun to tense all over again for some reason, and she turns away from her for a second time. Sana’s smile falls.

“Sana,” she starts. “I don’t…” but she doesn’t finish.

“What?” she frowns. “What’s going on with you?”

“I don’t like women, Sana,” Dahyun shakes her head. “I don’t like you. Not… not like _that_, at least.”

Sana feels like her heart stops beating.

“What…?”

“I just… the way you look at me and talk to me,” Dahyun bites her lip and looks away from her; stares out the balcony just so she doesn’t have to look at her. Sana feels like she can’t – like she can’t fucking breathe. “I can’t return that, Sana. And you’re with Chaeyoung.”

There’s a second where Sana feels like the air has been knocked out of her; like her chest weighs down a hundred pounds more and she can’t stay on her feet – but Dahyun’s looking at her, waiting for an answer, and despite the fact that her eyes are welling up with unshed tears that feel as heavy as rocks, Sana swallows them back and forces herself to giggle.

“What are you saying, silly?”

Dahyun seems slightly taken aback. “You don’t…?”

“Not at all!” she tries to force a giggle out, but it sounds unpleasant. She can blame it on the alcohol. “I’m dating Chaeyoung.”

Dahyun looks like she’s seen a ghost. “Ah, I’m sorry, I thought –”

“I’m with Chaeng,” she shakes her head. The smile on her face feels strained. It _hurts_. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“I know, I’m so sorry,” she does look mortified, and Sana tries to make herself chuckle only so she doesn’t feel as bad as she looks. Though Sana feels like jumping off that balcony right now. “I just figured – ”

“No, I’m a 100% with Chaeyoung,” Sana swallows back the lump on her throat. Or she tries to, anyway. Before Dahyun can actually say another apology (because she can’t stand to hear it right now) she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. “It’s okay, I get it, I’m a little flirty and all.”

“I’m so sorry, Sana,” Dahyun bites her lip.

“It’s okay, I swear,” it’s not though, nothing’s okay. The world feels like it’s shaky underneath her feet.

“Ah, I’m relieved,” Dahyun jokes, placing a hand on her chest. Sana kind of feels like she’s taking her heart and squeezing it dry. “I thought it was going to be so awkward between us.”

“No, no!” she dismisses again. “It’s just a misunderstanding, is all.”

“I’m glad I can finally put this behind me,” she beams. She fucking beams.

“Me too,” Sana nods along like she doesn’t feel like she’ll pass out any minute. The drunk side of her brain is yelling at her to just tell the truth – but she can’t. She can’t, not now that she knows she’ll never see her the way she sees her, that she’ll never want her the same way she wants her – is this what rejection feels like? Like her someone just tied bricks to her ankles and dropped her in the ocean?

“Well,” she nods after a second. “I think I’ll check on Chaeng. You coming?”

She shakes her head a little too quickly. “No, I – I think I’ll stay here for a little longer. I need some air.”

Dahyun shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

When Dahyun finally steps out of the balcony, Sana feels her knees giving up on her.

Nayeon watches from the corner of the room while Jackson Wang spins Mina to the beat of some random pop song, thinking about the look they both shared in the middle of the dance, and feels like she can’t physically stand it for another two minutes. She turns to Jeongyeon to her left to tell her she’s leaving to the bathroom only to find she’s already wondered off. She frowns.

She hasn’t been able to have a moment alone with Mina since they announced Homecoming Queen. Everyone’s just surrounding her, pulling her away to congratulate her and tell her what a cute couple she and the Homecoming King make and… And. She’s not jealous! She just… Just. Okay, she’s jealous. Can you blame her? She’s had to spend the entire night watching the girl she’s in love with dancing with some guy. And she has to deal with different guys coming up to her and asking her for a dance. She doesn’t want to dance, she wants to get drunk off her ass. Still, Nayeon says yes. Just out of spite. Maybe to distract herself, probably to make Mina jealous. Although she doubts that would even work.

She steals an entire bottle of vodka from the living room after a particularly heated dance with one of the seniors from her Math class she can barely stand and downs it all in one chug. As she lifts the bottle, she catches Mina’s eye. And there’s something in that look that Nayeon can’t even understand (maybe because the alcohol’s already kicking in), but she feels almost entranced. She just stares. Then another guy comes in and asks her to dance and to make out and Nayeon says yes because. _Because_. She doesn’t need a reason. Nayeon imagines he’s Mina but the stubble makes it too hard so she pulls away and leaves to the bathroom to fix her lipstick while the guy calls her a psycho under his breath.

She almost bursts the door open, not even knocking to see if anyone’s inside. Fortunately, there isn’t. She places herself in the bathroom mirror to check her appearance – her lipstick is smudged and so is her mascara, and her hair looks a mess. She’s too drunk to actually fix it properly herself.

Luckily she doesn’t have to, because Mina is pushing the bathroom door open with an almost shy smile on her face.

“What –?”

“I came to prevent you from chocking on your own vomit,” she interrupts with a slight chuckle.

“Mina,” she slurs, smiling. “Alcohol made you funny. Finally.”

“I didn’t drink, Nayeon,” the younger girl rolls her eyes, taking the towel from behind of Nayeon and dipping it in water. “You, on the other hand, went crazy.”

“Just one full bottle,” she shrugs.

“You’re insane, you realize that?” she purses her lips. “It’s not healthy.”

“You were with Wang,” Nayeon says, like it explains everything. Mina stops in her tracks for a millisecond, but brushes it off quickly enough.

“I’ll clean you up,” she just answers. Softly. Nayeon passingly thinks she could fall asleep to that sound.

“You’re so nice.”

Mina smirks, dabbing the wet towel on her face. “I know.”

“I mean it,” Nayeon shakes her head slightly. Mina stops in her tracks. “You always took care of me when we were friends. I remember.”

Mina swallows. “… You do?”

“I always remember,” she says. “I don’t think I can forget.”

And it’s the truth – it’s like Mina is a memory playing constantly in the back of her head, like an unfinished novel. She’s always thinking about the beginning, left wondering about the ending that she might never get to read. Except the ending was written and published; Nayeon just tries to ignore it most days. Mina nods and goes back to cleaning her face.

“Me neither.”

“Do you remembering how we would sneak out of our houses to go to that Ice Cream shop down the block from school?” Nayeon giggles drunkenly at the memory , Mina following soon after with a giggle of her own.

“Of course I do,” she says. “You used to order chocolate sprinkles all the time and you’d get it all over your mouth like a moustache.”

“You were always cleaner than I was,” Nayeon giggles.

“Yes, of course I was,” Mina nods. “You used to get us in so much trouble.”

Nayeon laughs again at the memories – just three years ago, yet they feel like a lifetime. But the good memories also bring back skeletons in the closet, and Nayeon is soon swallowing down a lump in her throat. Mian notices the way she tenses because she does too. She puts down the towel, with stains of red lipstick and black eyeliner. She stares at it for a while.

“We did an amazing job with the dance,” Mina fills in the silence. “We made a good team.”

The past tense sticks with Nayeon, even while drunk. Homecoming is over. There’s not committee. There’s no truce. There’s… nothing holding them together anymore; no more glue, no more string, no more excuses. There are no more reasons why they should still pretend to be friends and like nothing’s happened. It’s frightening.

“Yeah, we did.”

Mina sighs. Nayeon thinks it might be the alcohol, but she can’t stop herself when she feels her emotions so strongly; there’s no protecting herself from her own feelings now. Her walls have all tumbled down.

“I miss you,” Nayeon says, like Mina isn’t in front of her. “I wish you had never stolen from me.”

Mina takes a step back like she's been hit. In any case, it looks like it was a blow she was expecting. She closes her eyes and sighs.

“Nayeon,” she’s pleading, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what? Talk about it?”

She flinches. “There’s no point.”

“Mina,” Nayeon feels like crying. “Why would you do that to _me_?”

“Why would _you_ do that to me, Nayeon?” Mina's gaze hardens, offended. “_You_ are the one who hurt me.”

“How could I hurt you? You stole from my fucking family,” Nayeon realizes she’s entering dangerous territory, but she doesn’t care. It’s been too long since she’s last spoken about this.

Mina’s nostrils are flared open in anger. “I didn’t steal anything and you know it. I can't believe you'd ever think I'd do something like that to you!”

“You’re a thief!” Nayeon yells back at her, seeing red and feeling nauseous (she can't make out if it's from the alcohol or because thinking about it always makes her feel sick). “You’re a thief, and your superiority complex won’t let you admit to your own shit.”

“You want to talk about a superiority complex?” Mina’s glaring hard at her. It’s been months since she’s seen her this mad. “You told everyone. _Everyone_. You’re a…”

“A _what_, Mina?!” She’s inching closer, practically yelling at her face. Mina’s ears are red in anger, and Nayeon thinks she probably must look like that as well. “Say it to my fucking face!”

There's a moment of silence, where Nayeon thinks Mina might storm off and run away, to leave yet another chapter in their relationship unfinished. The thought almost scares Nayeon to death for some reason, and she clutches to the shower curtain as if it were Mina's arms — but then Mina's eyes flash with something like pity, and Nayeon thinks she might punch her or kiss her.

“You’re a coward,” Mina says; spits. There’s so much venom in her eyes Nayeon feels dizzy. “You’re a coward who can’t admit to her own feelings and her own emotions. And you’re blind. You’re such a _coward_, Nayeon.”

The way she says it – the silent anger that builds up inside of Mina, it cuts like a knife, deep into her flesh. Nayeon feels her own kind of hatred brewing inside of her; red hot, like fire against Mina's ice-cold words.

“You’re the coward,” she feels like spitting on the ground Mina walks on, like cursing her to the end of the world and back. Mina’s breath hits her cheeks like hot summer air. “You’re a fucking coward and a fucking thief.”

Nayeon steps forward and captures Mina’s lips on hers, hungrily, desperately. Mina's lips are cold, and they taste like cherry, and she doesn’t kiss back, and Nayeon hates it so much she might cry. She can still feel the bitterness of the vodka she drank dancing in her tongue like little devils, laughing at her misfortune. This isn’t how she wanted it to go down; she didn’t know how she wanted her kiss with Mina to be like, but it’s not this.

Nayeon has tears in her eyes when she pulls away, and Mina looks like she slapped her instead of kissed her, and Nayeon thinks she might throw up when she says, “I fucking hate you.”

Her world turns even blurrier, and Nayeon can’t see for the most part but Mina’s close anyway so she catches the way her eyes widen, the way her eyebrow twitches and she stays perfectly still. She doesn’t move, doesn’t even react to the insult, she’s just frozen in place and staring at her, unresponsive. There’s no flash of hurt going through her eyes, and somehow that makes it sting even more – Nayeon had meant for it to hurt, and yet the only one hurting is her.

She doesn’t think twice before she’s pushing past her and running out the bathroom, the unshed tears spilling down her face like a waterfall. Nayeon can’t stop; she can’t stop running until she finds somewhere where the air entering her lungs doesn’t taste like smoke and heartbreak. She makes her way through the party pushing past every moving body she sees. Despite being in a house where people barely fit, she feels as alone as she’s ever been.

_Jeongyeon and Jihyo_, she thinks. She has to find one of them right now.

Chaeyoung wasn’t even trying to find Jeongyeon when she did. In fact, she was trying to stop finding her – in the corner of the room, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, whenever she closes her eyes.

_This is stupid_, she thinks. She’s so drunk she’s _this_ close to throwing up.

She can’t find any of her friends, she feels like shit and she’s had way too much to drink. She pushes past the party-goers, makes her way somewhere she doesn’t even know. She saw Nayeon making out with some guy about five minutes ago and almost wanted to snap a picture for prosperity, then decided that Sober Chaeyoung wouldn’t think that’s a good idea.

Chaeyoung walks aimlessly for a while, wondering where she left off her fake scissor hand. She feels inexplicably alone. Tzuyu is nowhere to be seen, Sana and Dahyun disappeared twenty minutes ago, and she hasn’t seen… well, you know who since the beginning of the party.

Chaeyoung bites her lip, thinking about the way she acted with Sana earlier just to get Jeongyeon’s attention and feels a little sick – so much so that she has to sit down in one of the loveseats next to the kitchen to catch her breath and not throw up.

So that’s how she finds Jeongyeon, sitting exactly next to her, with her dorky Mad Hatter costume. She doesn’t have the hat with the orange wig or the fake eyebrows on and she’s washed off her makeup too, but the sight still makes her chuckle. She debates on whether or not to say anything to let her know she’s there, but she’s drunk, alone and she misses her like she’s missing a part of herself.

“Hey,” she greets. Jeongyeon looks a little startled, maybe especially because it’s her, but she nods.

“Hey,” she says back.

They don’t say anything for some minutes. Chaeyoung likes the quiet when she’s drunk, because her mind doesn’t race as much. Still, she feels like she has to say something.

“Nice party, huh?” she feels lame.

Jeongyeon shrugs, “I guess.”

“It’s my first one,” Chaeng adds. “I don’t really know the criteria.”

Jeongyeon can’t help the smile that breaks into her face, and Chaeyoung thinks that’s the biggest win of the night.

“Is it really?”

“You saw me in lots of them?” She raises an eyebrow at her, and Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows and nods. “I don’t get out much. I don’t get _invited_ much either, so…”

“Ah,” Jeongyeon shrugs, running her hands through her hair. Chaeyoung’s eyes follow the movement like it’s addicting (it is). “You don’t really miss out on much. I don’t like parties either.”

“I would’ve never guessed,” Chaeyoung says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jeongyeon purses her lips but there’s no bite when she says, “Maybe you don’t get invited for a reason.”

Chaeyoung’s too drunk to pretend to be offended, so she lets herself laugh fully, throwing her head back and all. Jeongyeon looks happy for it, and she wears a proud smile that makes something inside of Chaeyoung light on fire.

“Are you drunk, Chaeyoung?”

“No.”

“How much have you had to drink?” she asks, amused.

“Like three shots,” she shrugs.

“You’re drunk,” Jeongyeon nods. “That’s the usual dose gnomes need to get drunk.”

Chaeyoung glares. Jeongyeon laughs. The world feels balanced. Drunkenly, Chaeyoung stands up from the loveseat and stares around the room, where the trashy pop music is still playing without a pause, and her classmates are all still dancing to it; there’s too much noise, too much smoke.

“I want to go to the garden,” she says.

Jeongyeon nods. “Okay.”

And she just follows her, making sure she doesn’t stumble and accidentally breaks her neck and it makes Chaeyoung feel safe. Maybe this is what she’s missed the most those days Jeongyeon didn’t speak to her – the sense of security, the warmth, the feeling that she’s the one looking out for her. It makes Chaeyoung heart beat faster despite the alcohol. She guides her to the garden because she’s more lucid than her despite the smell of beer coming from her mouth.

The moon is shining outside, and the garden is big and beautiful, with yards of green grass that look endless. The stars are out, and Chaeyoung passingly thinks about painting them. Thinks about painting Jeongyeon too. She'll have to ask later, 

“It’s so pretty,” Chaeyoung mentions aloud.

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon says. She’s not looking at the stars.

Chaeyoung sprints a little through the grass, and then decides on a good spot to sit. She pats the grass right next to her, forcing Jeongyeon to sit on it with a fond roll of her eyes. They stay in silence for a minute or so, but Jeongyeon looks like she wants to say something, so Chaeyoung doesn’t push her.

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting weird lately,” she apologizes, and Chaeyoung’s worries suddenly leave her as a wave of relief claims her. “It’s just school stuff.”

“Are you okay?” Chaeng asks.

Jeongyeon’s gaze is soft, and her smile is too. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

And because she’s drunk and Sober Chaeyoung would never have the balls to do it, Chaeng rests her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulders and stares at the moon, thinking. She can’t form an actual coherent thought – her mind’s too scattered, her heart is beating too fast, but she says what she feels anyway. Drunk Chaeyoung follows the advice Sober Chaeyoung gives but can’t follow.

"I missed you," she confesses, snuggling closer (because it's a bit cold and because she selfishly wants to). Jeongyeon grins.

"Yeah, I've missed you too," Jeongyeon nods. "But please don't throw up on me."

Chaeyoung hits her slightly across the shoulder, giggling. "I won't. I can hold my liquor, you know?"

"Really?" she raises her eyebrows at her. "I can't tell."

She chuckles after that, rolling her eyes, and closes her eyes for a little while, just to see what she can hear. She hears the party inside and that trashy music, hears yelling and laughter; but if she focuses enough she's sure she can hear Jeongyeon's heartbeat and her own. She thinks about them beating at the same time, like they are somehow connected souls. She giggles internally. It's a cheesy thought, but it makes something warm settle in her belly. Chaeyoung opens her eyes.

“Things are changing,” she says. Jeongyeon hums in response.

“Is it for good?”

She shrugs, lifting her head to stare at the other girl. “I don’t know. It scares me a little.”

“Change is scary,” Jeongyeon says, staring at her face. “You’re always embracing it. Change, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” she shakes her head. “Not this one.”

“Why not?” Jeongyeon’s coffee eyes drop to Chaeyoung’s lips.

Her breath hitches. “I’m too scared.”

Jeongyeon’s face is an inch away from hers – their lips are almost touching when she says, “I’ll be with you.”

Chaeyoung tries to close the distance, but then someone is yelling Jeongyeon’s name and the moment is gone. She turns around to see Nayeon running towards them, crying and disheveled. Jeongyeon stands up before she can even reach them to ask her what’s wrong, but Nayeon is dragging her inside without being able to say goodbye. She looks back to give Chaeyoung an apologetic look, and Chaeyoung sighs.


	13. broken bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for taking so long to update TT if u dont follow me on twitter, my computer broke, so i had to get it fixed, which was pretty hard to do in the middle of quarantine. but im back! (also drowning in exams atm)  
thank u for being patient and for your lovely comments!!!  
no beta reader we die like men

It's been exactly five days since Homecoming and exactly five days since Chaeyoung's last seen or heard of Jeongyeon.

It's not like she's been actively trying to ignore her — if Tzuyu squints at her when she sees her cower behind her locker door when she thinks Jeongyeon might be down the hall, or if Tzuyu glares when she asks her and Dahyun to tell Jeongyeon that she's just been busy if she ever asked about her, it’s just Tzuyu being dramatic. Chaeyoung's just being precautious because she made a fool out of herself at the party when she tried to kiss her.

She was just drunk. It's no big deal, it's not like she meant for it to happen, or that she wants it to happen again. Chaeyoung is perfectly fine with being friends. So perfectly fine with it, in fact, that she doesn't want to ruin the relationship they currently have (that she barely managed to save in the first place by the way) with a drunken kiss that would've meant nothing.

She doesn't have a crush on Jeongyeon. She  _ can't _ . Jeongyeon is just cool, that's it. And it's been a long time since she's had a friend that wasn't Tzuyu or Dahyun, so maybe that's what has her brain interpreting normal stuff friends do as something  _ romantic _ — but she can't ruin this. She can't ruin her friendship with Jeongyeon, not after she's met her, truly met her, and realized what an amazing person she really is. How funny, kind, incredibly weird and considerate she is. She... Chaeyoung can't lose her.

And she most definitely can't stand to listen to whatever excuse Jeongyeon has to turn her down. So she's living in purgatory right now, waiting for Jeongyeon to either A. Drop it, or B. Dragging out Jeongyeon’s rejection until it all inevitably blows up in Chaeyoung's face.

It doesn't make sense, as Tzuyu tells her over the phone when she asks her what's going on. A part of Chaeyoung understands that, but it's normally the part she never listens to, the one who thought trying to kiss Jeongyeon would ever be a good idea, so she's not paying attention to it until it gets a fucking grip.

"Don't you think ignoring her is going to make everything way worse?" Tzuyu says from the other side of the line. "She ignored you, remember? And you were miserable the entire week."

"This is worse than whatever she was ignoring me for, which was apparently school," she groans. "I tried to  _ kiss _ her. I tried to put her lips on mine! I'm just trying to stop the ball from dropping at this point."

"What are you talking about?" Chaeyoung is sure Tzuyu's rolling her eyes at her.

"Because I ruined everything! I blew it. She's gonna come up to me and be like, I'm so sorry Chaeng, I just see you as a friend, like a little  _ sister, _ " she says. "And I'm not even going to be mad because I can't be mad at her for more than three minutes."

"Why do you even think she's going to reject you?"

"I don't know!" Chaeyoung hides her face in her pillow and fights the urge to scream into it. "There's no way she likes me like that!"

“Don’t you ever stop and think that this is just a very intricate and stupid coping mechanism?”

“Stop,” Chaeyoung whines. “Don’t make me introspect.”

There are five seconds of silence, and when Tzuyu speaks Chaeyoung can hear the smirk on her voice.

"By the way... you didn't say you don't have a crush on her."

Chaeyoung glares at her own wall.

"Shut up, Tzu."

So it's been an almost successful week of avoiding the older girl, of sneaking out of the bathroom whenever she catches sight of a low ponytail or short black hair, and of having lunch in the football field just so she doesn't have to see her at the cafeteria — it's an awful lot of work, avoiding someone. Especially because Jeongyeon is restless.

Chaeyoung hadn't actually expected Jeongyeon to look for her; in all honesty, she had kind of figured Jeongyeon would want to avoid her just as much as she did just to save each other an awkward rejection. But Jeongyeon is nothing but honest, so she understands that much as well (Doesn't mean Chaeyoung will stop running out of a classroom every time she sees her! But she appreciates the noble sentiment nonetheless.)

She barely registers when the bell goes off, shaking herself awake from a particularly insufferable History class as her classmates rush out of the room. She sighs, stands up and begins to retrieve her books, not caring about being late to Biology.

"Chaeyoung," the teacher, Miss Park, calls her name. "Stay back for a bit. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Miss Park."

The short girl bites back a sigh and sits back down.

As the entire classroom is cleared, the teacher clears her throat and addresses Chaeyoung.

"I know you've been struggling with this class," she begins, "but you've failed these past three exams despite your constant reassurance that you've prepared for all of them."

"I —"

The teacher holds her hand up and Chaeyoung closes her mouth.

"You don't pay attention in class, you can't pass the tests. You can't fail the next exam, Chaeyoung."

Chaeng sighs and sinks into her chair. She's just had one of the most chaotic and stressful weeks of her life, how could she ever possibly make time to study History of all things when her own life is such a wreck?

"I know, I'm sorry," she says, defeated. "I'll study for it, I promise Miss Park."

Miss Park tsks then shakes her head.

"No, that won't cut it. I'll be assigning you a tutor."

"A tutor?" Chaeyoung frowns, sitting straighter. "It's not _ that _ bad —"

"Except it is, Son Chaeyoung," she's interrupted. Miss Park's jaw is shut tight, a clear indicator that Chaeyoung will not come out of this conversation a winner. "I'll ask to see if anybody is willing and I won't hear a single complaint from you, okay?"

Chaeyoung wants to scoff, but she bites back the reflex.

"Okay, fine."

_ Not like I have much of a say, anyway _ , she thinks. _ Like with many things in life apparently. _

Sana stabs at her salad and sighs, loudly. Momo and Mina are too concentrated on their own trays of food to notice, so she does it again, louder this time. No response.

It seems everyone is doing shitty this week. Sana had managed to convince her parents to let her skip school on Monday and Tuesday under the pretense of a cold, but that hadn’t lasted long. The plain truth is that she dreads coming face to face with the girl that (unknowingly?) broke her heart. 

And she’s a bit tired of pretending she’s okay, these days. 

She sighs louder and a couple of people from the nearby tables turn to look at her with a frown. Sana purses her lips in annoyance because not even that makes them look up and okay, Sana is probably the most miserable person in the world right now but she needs to talk about anything. To someone.  _ Anyone. _

"Why are you both so miserable?" she asks, letting her fork down. "I'm too sad to deal with either of you right now, so can we please be miserable together before I lose my mind?!"

Mina winces.

"Sorry..." she doesn't say anything else.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now," Momo nods. "I'm busy thinking."

"What?" she frowns, "About what?"

"Just..." Momo bites her lip for a millisecond, then shakes her head. "Nothing."

It's very evident that it's not just nothing, so she decides she'll push a bit further to get the truth out of her.

"You never start brooding over nothing, Momo."

“I don’t brood.”

“You  _ do _ brood.”

Momo and her start bickering back and forth for a minute or so, and Sana is very _ very _ glad for the distraction. She  _ needs _ the distraction. Desperately. If she doesn't think about anything other than Dahyun basically telling her she'd never love her back that night at the balcony she might jump off a window.

Mina huffs, interrupting them.

"Can you both stop fighting for a second?" She places a hand on her temple and closes her eyes. "My head is killing me."

"I just want to know why you guys are so down!"

"Fine!" Momo exclaims. "I kissed Chou Tzuyu. There, are you happy now?"

Sana's jaw drops to the floor.

" _ What? _ " 

ALREADY?!

Mina frowns slightly. "Who's Tzuyu?"

" _ You kissed Tzuyu _ ?!" 

And Tzuyu didn’t say ANYTHING?!

"Sh!" Momo chastisizes. "Do you want the whole school to know?!"

"You mean Chaeyoung's very tall friend?"

Momo nods at Mina's question. "Yeah, that's her."

"Why are you sad, then?" Mina asks, tilting her head to the side. Sana's jaw is still somewhere on the floor. "She's pretty. Do you not like her? Do you feel guilty because it's Sana's girlfriend's best friend?"

The mention of Sana and  _ girlfriend _ in the same sentence brings her back to the real world almost instantly. Between sulking all day and the party Sana had almost forgotten that she was supposed to be in love with Chaeyoung.

"No, that's not it," Momo shakes her head. She blushes profoundly, and her gaze drops back to her lunch as she plays with it with her fork, trying to distract herself from the conversation. "It's just... I don't think I've ever actually liked anyone this much. She's really awkward and weird but she's just... I don't know. I've never met anyone like her."

Sana frowns. "Then what's wrong?"

Momo throws her hands up in frustration.

"I don't know!"

“How can you not know?!”

"It's scary," Mina says, capturing her bottom lip with her teeth with a sort of quiet seriousness. Her eyes are focused on something else when she speaks. "Loving someone. Putting your heart on the line like that. You really have to trust the other person to take it and not break it."

"I don't think it's love yet," Momo swallows and then nods. "But... yeah. It's pretty scary."

Sana feels her heart drop to her stomach. She thinks about a balcony and blonde hair flowing in the wind; about the way the moon shone on Dahyun's features when she turned to look at Sana.  _ I don't like you. Not like that.  _ Maybe she should start listening to Mina more. Wearing her heart on her sleeve has only really brought her mockery and pain; the pain that makes her feel like a ticking bomb, that forces her to hide in rooms just to let herself cry without others seeing her. The sort of pain that settles on her chest and tightens and tightens and tightens until there's no air to breathe.

Sana thinks she might throw up if she keeps thinking about it, so she just takes a deep breath and plasters the best smile she can muster and turns to Momo, again.

"Go for it."

Momo bites her lip. "I don't know..."

"Well,  _ I _ do!" Sana shakes her head. "I know Tzuyu. I know she'd never break your heart or do anything like that to you. She's a good person."

Momo smiles slightly, as if remembering something. "Yeah. She is."

"And she really, really cares about you, you know?"

Her smile softens. "Do you really think so?"

Mina smiles and says, "It's kind of impossible not to care about you, Momo."

"She's cared about you for a long time," Sana continues as Momo blushes. "So now you just... need to care about her back. So ask her out!"

"Oh I don't know about that..." Momo's face scrunches up as her blush deepens. “I don’t even know what I’d say to her.”

Sana purses her lips and says, very serious, "Momo, you have a beautiful girl who likes you back. Just ask her the fuck out."

"... Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will," Mina answers. There's a sadness to her voice that settles into Sana's bones, reminding her of her own. "She kissed you back, didn't she?"

Before Momo can respond, Sana's hand reaches across the table to hold onto both of her best friends'.

"She'll say yes. I promise."

Momo swallows, nervous. Sana thinks she might say no and that it'll be the end for the only person in the club who has any sort of chance left, but then Momo puffs out her chest and nods, determined.

"Okay! I'll ask Tzuyu out!"

"Yes!" Sana giggles. "That's the spi — wait, you're doing it right now? Momo! Wait for us — !"

Momo's halfway across the cafeteria by then, and in the blink of an eye she's gone. Sana sighs and sinks into her chair.

"There goes our Romeo," Mina jokes, but soon enough her smile disappears.

Sana knows something is up, but she's almost scared to ask. Their groupchat was radio silent after the party and the following days after (that's why she didn't know Tzuyu had kissed Momo, and no one knew about Dahyun's rejection) so it's probable that it has something to do with Nayeon. She'd heard rumors about Nayeon leaving the party early, hand in hand with Jeongyeon and Jihyo and with mascara running down her face.

She decides to cut to the chase.

"Are you okay?"

Mina nods slightly, and she tries to smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, don't worry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Sana doesn't quite believe her, but she changes the topic anyway. She needs another distraction because Mina’s sad smile reminds her of her own hurt and she can’t deal with that right now. 

“Let’s go find Momo.”

Dahyun frowns when she sees Chaeyoung run away from them for the third time in a row today.

“What’s her problem?” She asks Tzuyu as she stuffs her books inside her locker. “She’s been acting really weird ever since the party. Do you think she got into a fight with Sana?”

Tzuyu’s half leaning into the lockers and sighs as she sees Jeongyeon’s black hair come into view from the back of Dahyun’s head.

“Maybe,” she says, and leaves it at that.

“I haven’t really spoken to her these past few days,” her blonde friend makes a face. “I talk to her but when she replies to me it feels like she doesn’t want to talk about anything. I’m worried.”

“She’s probably worried about history,” Tzuyu tries to dismiss the whole thing before her friend starts asking the really difficult questions. Dahyun slams her locker door shut, the frown on her face not disappearing. “You know that Miss Park told her she got her a tutor for the exam.”

“Is that really something our Chaeyoung would get worked up about?” Dahyun wonders out loud.  _ No, it isn’t. _

“Yes it is,” Tzuyu says.

That’s when she spots Momo walking towards her, Sana and Mina clumsily trailing after her. Tzuyu unconsciously straightens herself when she notices the determined look on her face, her throat suddenly running dry. She hasn’t spoken to Momo since the party, except for some awkward smiles and waves on the school’s hallways — she hasn’t told anyone about the kiss anyway because Chaeyoung was such a wreck and she’d heard the rumors about Nayeon’s meltdown (and figured that it was probably about Mina) and she didn’t want to boast in front of everyone.

But now the kiss seems more like a drunken mistake than anything real, because Momo hasn’t looked at her in the eye in days and she’s not very good at this herself, you know?

“Hi,” Momo says.

Tzuyu tries to greet her back, but she can’t bring herself to, so she just nods, eyes on the floor tiles.

Dahyun startles and turns to look at the new voice. “Oh! hey, Momo.”

“Hi,” Momo nods in acknowledgment at the shorter girl, then turns to Tzuyu. “Tzuyu, can we talk?”

Her throat is most definitely dry. “Uh...”

Dahyun looks incredibly confused, but she says, “I’ll give you guys some space,” and leaves them alone.

“So...” Momo says. She starts speaking, but Tzuyu’s anxiety gets the best of her and she just sees her lips moving, her mind racing a million thoughts per second.

Tzuyu doesn’t know what this might be about, but a heavy feeling settles in her gut and weighs her down like a bag of bricks dropped into the ocean. She’s here to tell her she doesn’t like her like that, that she was just lonely and a bit heartbroken and Tzuyu had been just a pair of lips nearby.

Momo’s in the middle of speaking when she interrupts her.

“It’s okay.”

“... Eh?”

“It’s okay if you didn’t mean to kiss me.”

Momo’s frown deepens. “What are you talking about?”

Suddenly panic rises and her voice sounds wobbly, unsure. “You were drunk, I get it —”

“Tzuyu,” Momo gives her a nervous half smile. “I’m trying to ask you out on a date here.”

Tzuyu freezes.

“... What?”

“You just… you listen, and you care, and you’re tall and very pretty and — And I want to kiss you again, I think. So, do you maybe want to grab a coffee? Go to a restaurant? A theme park?” Momo cringes. “I’m really not good at this...”

She thinks she hears Mina and Sana facepalm themselves on the back. Tzuyu doesn’t really care, though.

“Yes,” she says, a bit too quickly and breathless, so she clears her throat and tries again. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Momo’s eyes widen like plates. “Really?”

“Yes,” she nods enthusiastically.  _ A thousand times yes _ , she thinks, but doesn’t say. “I said you could kiss me back at the party, didn’t I? So yes.”

Momo seems like the air has been knocked out of her, and Tzuyu thinks that’s probably what she must look like as well. Popular girls, they are just like us.

The other girl tries to compose herself by repeating, “Okay, okay,” three times, but it sounds like it’s just for herself the whole time. “That… wow. That was harder than I thought it’d be.”

The comment makes Tzuyu giggle, and Momo joins her soon after.

“I should probably plan this date,” Momo says. “How about a movie?”

Tzuyu immediately lights up at the suggestion. She loves going to the cinema — Chaeng likes pretentious indie films, Dahyun barely likes things enough to discuss them with anyone, but Tzuyu? Tzuyu likes comedies. Like, 3/10 rating on IMDb rating.

“Yes, I’d really love that.”

“Great!” Momo smiles again, excited, and she places a hovering warm hand to Tzuyu’s arm lightly, as if asking permission to let it stay there. When Tzuyu doesn’t back down, Momo relaxes and grips her wrist. Her touch is very soft. “I’ll text you the details, yeah?”

“Yes,” she replies (she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to say no to Momo).

This feels like some sort of joke; like a dream, almost. Tzuyu guesses that’s what years of crushing on someone you thought to be completely unattainable does to you. She had thought their story was just going to be about admiration from afar, that she’d see Momo fall in love with some guy from the football team, that she’d never be brave enough to face her feelings and that she’d live always wondering about the what-ifs. That Momo would never see her the way she sees her.

But this? Tzuyu thinks she likes where this story is going. 

Momo lets go of her arm just then, gives her a sweet smile — the one where she shows all of her teeth and you can actually feel how happy she is — and Tzuyu can’t help but smile back at her. She gives a little nod of acknowledgment to Dahyun while Tzuyu is still too shocked to move a muscle and jogs back to where Sana and Mina are (Tzuyu pretends she doesn’t hear their squeals of excitement).

Dahyun turns to her, shocked. “Did Hirai Momo just ask you out?”

“I think so. I might be dreaming.”

Her best friend proceeds to pinch her on the arm, to which Tzuyu whines in pain.

“Not a dream,” the blonde concludes.

“Not a dream,” Tzuyu repeats, still not quite believing this is real.

“You and Chaeyoung have popular girlfriends now,” Dahyun points out in a teasing tone, but then her eyes land on where Sana and Momo are speaking, and even after a few seconds they don’t stop lingering on pink hair.

Tzuyu frowns.

"Why are you staring?"

The comment seems to snap Dahyun back to reality.

"Eh?” She shakes her head. “Staring at what?” 

Her frown deepens. “At Sana.”

“Oh. Uh. No reason."

Tzuyu frowns and sees that Dahyun's eyes are still fixed on a pink-haired cheerleader who looks completely miserable even though she’s still sporting a smile. Sana's missing her usual bubbly demeanor, only smiling for her best friend's sake or when Mina places a comforting hand on hers. Tzuyu turns to her best friend again, who is now blushing a deep shade of red.

"... It looks like you had a reason," she murmurs. Dahyun turns a shade darker.

"Tzuyu," she bites her lip. "Can I tell you something?"

The taller girl straightens, sensing the change in the atmosphere. Her tone is borderline worried when she speaks then,

"Of course you can, Dubs."

Dahyun swallows the lump on her throat and speaks.

"At the party I… I told Sana I don't like women, that I don't like her," she bites her lip. "But I've been feeling so shitty about it the entire week, and every time I look at her I feel like my chest weighs ten times more and I can't breathe —"

"Wait, wait! You did _ what _ ?"

She nods. "When we got separated from Chaeng. I don't even know why! She followed me to the balcony and I thought she was going to tell me she loved me and I just… I panicked. I don't even know why I thought that, I just felt so weird!"

"Stop, stop, stop," Tzuyu interrupts, moving closer to give them a semblance of privacy in the middle of a crowded hallway. "What did she say?"

"That she didn't feel that way about me," Dahyun replies. "That she's Chaeyoung's girlfriend and that she gets she might come across that way because she's flirty."

"And how did you feel?"

"I don't know!" She whisper-shouts. "Relieved that I wasn't betraying my best friend? Embarrassed? ... Sad...? I don't know. I really thought she liked me — I don't even know! I just know I feel even worse now."

"How can you not know?!"

"I don't know!" Dahyun looks so embarrassed Tzuyu can't help but feel bad. "She's just really kind, and she cares about what I like, and when I told her I liked disco music she even went and listened to it. And her hair is pink and she makes me feel wanted. I don't know! I'm so confused."

Tzuyu sighs.  _ We're really in it now _ , she thinks.

"Please say something," Dahyun pleads.

"I can't tell you something you don't know, Dub," Tzuyu says honestly, although she does feel bad about it. "You need to figure out what you feel. Did you believe Sana?"

"Yes," she answers quickly. "I don't think anyone could ever have a crush on me. I was just imagining things."

Tzuyu frowns at the self-deprecation, then adds, "Things that you wished were actually there?"

Dahyun shakes her head and glares, " _ Tzuyu. _ "

"What?"

"She's with Chaeyoung."

_Ugh! This stupid plan! _Dahyun is the only person in the entire planet who actually believes those two like each other romantically. She wants to shake Dahyun and tell her to wake the fuck up. Sana and Chaeyoung too, while we're at it. Nayeon if she feels ballsy enough.

"And I don't like women, remember?" Dahyun adds. "I like guys. Who never like me back. So maybe I just liked the attention because she's so popular and unattainable and kind."

Tzuyu shrugs, "You'll only understand your feelings once you face them."

Dahyun's about to say something, but then the bell rings and everyone starts running off to class. Dahyun curses under her breath in frustration.

She closes her eyes. "Please don't tell Chaeyoung. I don't want her to think I'm in love with her girlfriend."

"Well, are you?"

"Shut up," she says, then walks away to class.

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch, mostly. Chaeyoung spends the day running away from Jeongyeon, Dahyun is conflicted about feelings she may or may not have — But Tzuyu is on cloud nine the entire day.

She doesn’t know if there’s a meeting today because they’ve all been pretty much radio silent ever since the party, but after school, she still shows up to the meeting. It is Wednesday after all, and nobody’s willing to admit it except for Sana, but they’ve become a bit of a dysfunctional family. It’s nice to know that they’ll have her back.

Tzuyu is surprised to find all of the other members in the lab waiting for her.

Sana (of course) lounges at her the second she comes in.

“You’re going on a date with Momo!” she exclaims. “You’ve kissed Momo!”

“Sit down and tell us everything,” Nayeon orders, and Tzuyu complies.

She explains the whole night — including the weed brownie incident, which Nayeon finds incredibly hilarious — how Momo was sad over being used, how she has made them both grilled cheese and that she kissed her and she tasted like cheese and hope and that it was the second-best night of her life.

“The first one was when I went to see My Chemical Romance,” Tzuyu finishes. “Well. This might beat that one...”

“You’re so whipped,” Nayeon adds.

Chaeyoung giggles at the older girl, “You’re one to talk.”

Nayeon doesn’t laugh, though. The atmosphere changes for a millisecond, turning a strange shade of grey — but then she clears her throat and changes the subject.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell us you kissed Momo, anyway?” she asks.

Sana nods. “One would think that’s something you’d share when it’s the literal goal of the group!”

They all look genuinely happy for her. Tzuyu wasn’t expecting the welcoming she got, especially knowing what had gone down with Chaeng and Sana, and judging by the looks of it, Nayeon was in a similar situation too. She feels grateful.

So she shrugs and says, “I guess I forgot.”

Chaeyoung frowns a little, then it seems she realizes what’s actually going on because she tenses.

“Tzuyu, you don’t have to lie because we had a shitty night,” she says. “We’re all happy for you.”

The atmosphere changes for good then. Nayeon bites her lip.

“So everything went to shit for you and Jeongyeon too.”

Chaeyoung makes a face. “There’s nothing to ruin. I don’t like Jeongyeon.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Nayeon huffs.

Chaeyoung is about to retort, but before another fight over what Chaeyoung might or might not feel breaks out, Sana sighs loudly; a sad sound, uncharacteristic. 

"Dahyun said she doesn't like girls," Sana says, her voice small and looking even more so. Tzuyu's heart tightens inside her chest, so she reaches to place a hand on hers trying to comfort her, but Sana doesn't even seem to notice it. "At the party. That she saw the way I look at her and then said she couldn't do that to Chaeyoung, that she doesn't like  _ me _ ."

"Sana..."

"I really thought —" she shakes her head, a confused and hurt look on her face. "I really thought I had a chance. I thought that maybe she liked me. She'd sometimes give me this look and I... I don't know. I just wanted to hope."

"There's nothing wrong with hoping, Sana," Chaeyoung bites her lip. "You didn't do anything wrong. Dahyun's just oblivious sometimes..."

Nayeon’s lips are pressed in a thin line. “What are you going to do now?”

"I said I was leaving her alone if she didn't return my feelings, so that's what I'm going to do," Sana says, puffing out her chest. Everyone can tell she's trying to make it seem like it isn't getting to her, but it's obvious that it is. There's no bubbly comment, no happy smile like the ones that usually adorn her face.

"There are lots of girls in the school," the black-haired girl tries to comfort her, but Sana's look says it all.  _ None of them are Dahyun. _

There's a moment of silence. It seems the party was a wake-up call not only for Sana, but for Nayeon too, who looks like she’s a ticking bomb. Tzuyu opens her mouth to say something encouraging, but Nayeon beats her to it, frustration evident as she gestures around the room.

"What are we even doing?"

Chaeyoung looks at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why did we even make this stupid fucking club?" Nayeon stands up from her chair and goes to pick up her bag and books from the floor hastily. "It's useless. There's no point to any of this."

"Nayeon —"

"No, shut up, I don't even want to hear it," she interrupts Sana. "This was all for nothing. This whole club is a joke. Dahyun isn't even gay, I hate Mina, Chaeyoung will never admit to anything and the only one who actually was able to pull something off is Tzuyu who's been here for like a month. What are we even doing?"

Chaeyoung bites the inside of her cheek and murmurs, "Unbelievable."

Nayeon squints at her. "What, Chaeyoung? You have something to say?"

"Yes, I do," she says, and Tzuyu bites her lip and thinks,  _ oh no.  _ "We should be comforting Sana and you're making this about you."

"You want me to comfort Sana? Sana, fake dating Chaeyoung was stupid. I'm sorry Dahyun isn't gay. Now move on."

"That's BS!" Sana stands up from her chair, anger slipping into her features. "You were the one who suggested we pretended to date in the first place!"

"I said to  _ pretend _ to like Chaeyoung, which we all do here anyway, so it shouldn't have been that hard to follow the fucking plan," Nayeon fires back. Chaeyougn scoffs at the dig.

Sana’s voice is accusatory when she says, " _ My _ plan was stupid? What about  _ your _ plan? Bottling up your feelings for three entire years over a girl who hates your guts!"

Tzuyu has never seen Chaeyoung or Sana act like this,  _ ever _ , and there's a sinking feeling settling in her stomach that makes her feel powerless as each girl screams at the other. Chaeyoung never acts like this. She teases and she mocks but she never fights, it's not in her nature and she doesn't like it, and she knows it's the same for Sana.

“Oh, screw you, Sana,” Nayeon rolls her eyes. 

Chaeyoung murmurs under her breath. “You don’t even  _ know _ Dahyun.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk, Chaeyoung. And Nayeon, do you know even Mina, anyway?” Sana says. “You’ve barely spoken to her in three years.”

“I’m not blaming you, Sana, I’m blaming Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung frowns. “What are you even talking about now?”

“You should’ve said no.”

“I didn’t agree to date Sana, just pretend!” She says, defensively. “I didn’t even want to go along with the stupid plan anyway!”

Sana looks hurt by that statement. “Then why would you?”

“Because you told everyone we were dating before I could even get a word in!”

“See?” Nayeon points. “We should’ve never added a new member.”

Chaeyoung glares daggers at the older girl. Tzuyu sees the hot anger behind her eyes and winces. "It's not my fault you're emotionally constipated, Nayeon. Stop taking it out on me. You've been in love with Mina for what, five years now? Who knows?! You can't even make up your mind about what you feel for her! You're scared to love anyone because you can't love yourself, and you hate Mina because you hate yourself! And for what, huh? Because she stole your mom's portfolio? Grow up, Nayeon, it's been years."

“Fuck you, Chaeyoung,” Nayeon growls, her gaze murderous. “You don’t know anything.”

Tzuyu bites her lip. “Guys, please...”

“I think we know quite a bit given that we all have to deal with your outbursts.” Chaeyoung's skin turns red, from embarrassment or maybe from anger, Tzuyu can't tell. “Nayeon loves Mina, Nayeon hates Mina, Nayeon loves Mina again. What will it be today?”

"You're the only one here who is emotionally constipated," Nayeon scoffs in reply, red-faced. "You try to come off as this misfit girl with a don't care attitude but the truth is you're so  _ scared _ , Chaeyoung. And you think no one notices, but everyone sees how much of a scared little girl you are. So scared of change, of love and of not being special. So scared to admit that you're borderline in love with someone because you're scared they think you're not enough because  _ you _ think you're not enough. And you know what?” Nayeon says, venom dripping from her voice. “You’re right. You’re not enough, Chaeyoung.” 

Tzuyu’s never seen either of them like this. These… These are broken people, scrambling to find whatever pieces of themselves they can before it all crumbles down on them, and trying to drag others down to crumble with them. Tzuyu closes her eyes, as if preparing for a blow that doesn’t come. Instead when she opens them she finds Chaeyoung's glare on hers before she bolts. She’s shaking.

"Don't follow me,” and then she leaves.

Nayeon’s lips are pressed together, her own eyes teary. Her arm twitches to her side, as if wanting to reach for Chaeyoung, but then falls lifelessly back to where it was.

Sana's eyes are glassy when she says, "Screw both of you. You deserve to be alone."

Even as Sana leaves and Tzuyu hurries after both of them, she watches Nayeon's face grow even redder. "Fine! I don't need you! I don't fucking need anyone!"

Tzuyu isn't so sure about that.

Dahyun stretches her torso, her arms raised above her head until she hears that satisfying crack of her back. She has grown to love Wednesdays, and especially training. With female soccer season approaching very soon, Momo has gotten even more strict during practice, but she kind of likes the challenge.

“Okay, ten laps around the pitch, let’s go!” Momo commands. 

Dahyun’s about to begin when she notices something.

“Where’s Sana?”

“She texted me that she felt sick,” Momo explains, although she doesn’t look very happy. She never is when it comes to skipping practice.

Dahyun frowns, but ignores the strange feeling on her gut and starts running.

Jeongyeon is pacing outside of the Art Club, her mind racing as students usher inside the classroom. She tries to find Chaeyoung among them, but she comes up empty-handed.

“Hey, has anyone seen Chaeyoung?” She asks a group of kids dressed in all black.

“Son Chaeyoung?” One of them asks. Jeongyeon nods. “I haven’t seen her. I don’t think she’s coming. I saw her leave like ten minutes ago with her tall friend.”

Well, fuck.

Nayeon slams her bedroom door closed, but it doesn’t bring her any sort of satisfaction. She tries to keep herself busy, but she can’t find anything to do.

Her room’s too big for her. She feels very, very small.

She needs a distraction before she actually breaks down and starts sobbing, but she can’t find anything to keep her mind busy, so she just sits on her bed and hides her head in her hands, frustrated and scared and vulnerable.

The entire week has been completely unbearable. She thinks about Mina and wants to throw up, and then her mind drifts to Sana and Chaeyoung and chokes up.

She hadn’t meant to hurt them — the truth is Sana and Chaeyoung (and even tall, awkward Tzuyu) have become a kind of constant in her life, and she’s not very good with those. She’s just more used to people leaving. Jihyo and Jeongyeon always stay because they understand; but she knows they shouldn’t have to. Her friends shouldn’t suffer just because she’s bad at emotions.

Nayeon grabs her phone and thinks about apologizing, but she puts it down. Chaeyoung was right. She’s scared. She’s terrified. Everything’s just so confusing and painful and Nayeon’s just so, so scared of pain. She spends half of her days hiding from it like it’s under her bed, waiting for her inside her closet like it's some kind of children’s book monster, sleeping on the tub and stealing cookies from the cupboard. Living in her home with her.

She thinks that might also be why she hates Mina, nevermind that she stole her family’s portfolio. Maybe she just resents her because she’s scared that she’ll break her heart like that time almost three years ago. That’s why she loves her, but she can’t trust her. She doesn’t think she can trust anyone, wonders if there’s something broken inside of her.

She hears the front door closing then, and figures her mother’s trip has ended early.

Nayeon doesn’t think twice before she rushes down the stairs to find her.

They don’t have the best relationship, especially after Nayeon’s father left and never reached out to them almost seven years ago — and it’s even worse now that she lost Homecoming Queen (to a Myoui on top of all) — but she’s vulnerable enough right now to admit she needs someone to look at her and not hate her. Someone that loves her and comforts her.

“Mom?” She asks, her voice echoing in the large living room. 

When she gets to the kitchen, she finds her mother wordlessly drinking a glass of water, her face scrunched up in annoyance. She knows she hasn’t spoken to her since she lost the crown but more than ever she feels like a confused little girl again, and she wants to reach out and touch her and for her to tell her everything’s okay. 

“Mom...” she reaches out to her, feeling as small as one can be.

Nayeon’s mother takes one look at her face. She places her glass on the counter, and leaves to her room without a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so intense, sorry


	14. if it slapped you in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U SO MUCH FOR 800 KUDOS THAT'S INSANEEE ily guys sm <3  
also dahyun's pov for the entire chapter :O  
saida nation this one's for yall

Sana is the first one to break the silence, of course.

She can't stand being mad at anyone for too long. She loves these girls, probably as much as she loves Momo who she knows since Elementary school, and Mina who is like, her quieter and calmer self. These girls have seen her at her worst; have helped her at her worst. They've heard things she didn't dare tell her best friends. They are a part of her, and it breaks her heart that they've been fighting. Almost as much as the whole Dahyun thing._ Almost._

"Nayeonnie?" she asks, looking around the hallway to make sure no one else is listening in. Nayeon looks surprised to see her, even with the bags under her eyes. Her friends are with her: Jihyo and Jeongyeon, chatting at her rather than with her since Nayeon doesn't seem to be doing much of the talking.

"Sana," she breathes. Jeongyeon looks between the two, frowns, but leaves them alone for a second, dragging Jihyo with her to class.

At the same time, they say, "I'm sorry—"

"_You_'re apologizing?" Is the second thing Sana says, eyes watering with tears. 

"I'm a new woman," replies Nayeon; she tries to smile, although it doesn't reach her eyes. "I fucked up. I said a lot of hurtful things to you and Chae and I'm sorry, Sana, you've been nothing but sweet."

"Thank you," Sana says, and that's all the warning Nayeon gets before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry too, Unnie, I've been feeling awful this week, it's been the worst of my life, and I miss you and Chaeyoung so badly! And Tzuyu too! I miss the club!"

Nayeon can barely breathe. "Yeah— I— Sana, my lungs."

"Oh! Sorry!" Sana pulls away, albeit a little sad to do so. "I'm just really happy we're friends again."

"I'm happy too," she smiles, nodding. "I don't know if we'll need the club anymore. I think everyone gave up in each other's crushes, there was really no point to chasing after anyone anymore."

Sana swallows, thinking about Dahyun and her dimples and feeling like someone is pressing a rock against her chest. "Yeah..."

Nayeon's eyes soften. "Have you spoken to Dahyun?"

"Not really, I've been avoiding her, kinda. I'm trying to move on," Sana shrugs and smiles a bit sadly. "I really, really liked her. A lot. It sucks, but I need to let it go, don't I? I don't want to get stuck in a loop that will just end up breaking my heart, over and over again..."

Nayeon places her hand on hers. "You're the person who deserves to be happy the most, Sana."

"Wow! You're really getting sentimental," Sana giggles, although the compliment warms her heart. Yeah, Nayeon is definitely one of her best friends. Nayeon rolls her eyes, mutters something under her breath, like 'i was trying to be nice', so Sana bumps her shoulder a bit. "You deserve to be happy too, Unnie."

Nayeon smiles.

Dahyun stares blankly at her phone, biting her lip. On the screen, the text messages between her and Sana are open, and she's skimming through them like a mad woman, wondering when she got so lost along the way. She has Sana saved as 'Sana Strawberry Shortcake', and it makes her feel even worse.

The most recent one is from her; Dahyun has stumbled across a cute picture of a hamster and hadn't thought twice before sending it to her, but Sana hadn't replied back. It's been four days since that, and five days since she's last spoken to her. A week since the party.

She started typing this dumb message, something along the lines of _hey, wanna hang out?_, but she’s not even sure she herself wants to hang out. She tries again: _hey, did u get the pic i sent? _then deletes that one as well. She types out, _are u ok?_ but that feels wrong, somehow. Everything does. She types, _i miss you_, but it feels even worse to send her something like that after what happened between them. It's the truth, but it settles in her belly like a lie does, makes her feel guilty and anxious.

Dahyun glances at the time — it's three AM on a school night and she has a test tomorrow, goddamnit. She needs to get it together. With a sigh, Dahyun locks her phone and closes her eyes.

Her mind is not cooperating with her though because all she can think about is pink hair. Sana's always been so nice and friendly, it makes her feel a little anxious that she's ignoring her texts. She didn't show up to cheer practice today either, and Chaeyoung didn't go to Art Club that time, so it had just been her, Momo and Tzuyu in the car, who had chosen to sit on the back together. Dahyun was left alone with her thoughts on the front of the car as she drove through Sana's neighborhood to drop Momo off. Even if she had looked a little bummed out before, the second Tzuyu had seen Momo, all of her worries had seemed to disappear into thin air.

A love like that... Dahyun wondered if Sana felt that way around Chaeyoung, if seeing Chaeng brought her comfort. It made Dahyun's heart ache in a way she was too scared to understand, and she locked the feeling deep inside herself to hopefully kill it for good. 

She didn't want to lose Sana, but it seemed Sana didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Maybe she ruined everything trying to fix it; maybe she made everything awkward accusing her of trying to flirt with her while her girlfriend was in the same house two floors down. Maybe Sana thinks she's one of those girls who think every gay girl wants to date her and _Oh my God, am I homophobic?_ Dahyun thinks, then shakes her head. She's not. She likes Orange is the New Black just fine.

Maybe... maybe Tzuyu had a point. That maybe she was imagining Sana had a crush on her because she wanted her to. It's so terribly selfish. A sense of guilt washes over her when Chaeyoung's face pops up in her head, which doesn't help her fall asleep at all.

Well, why would she set Sana and Chaeyoung up if she has a crush on Sana? That was ridiculous! Yup, Dahyun definitely did not have a crush on Sana. It's not like she might've fallen for her right after Sana announced her and Chaeyoung were dating, nope. It's not like she was already feeling butterflies when she drove her to her house for the first time and Sana had placed her hand on her thigh to comfort her, her touch light and feathery, as if making sure she was okay with it first. 

It's not like she was terrified of her own feelings because she had never felt this way about anyone — let alone a girl and one who was seeing her best friend, at that — and the thought of it being remotely real paralyzed her with fear because being a teenager is hard enough without adding gay and in love with the most popular and amazing girl in school who is also dating your best friend on top of that. That Sana makes her heart feel three pounds heavier, that when she laughs it sounds like a song, that she makes her see the good in everything, that she's willing to let her go because she's with someone else. 

That Chaeyoung is her best friend, and that she loves her and she won't hurt her, no matter how much her heart craves for a girl with pink hair. That she didn't want to reject Sana, but she felt like she had to.

No, that's impossible.

Still, her chest feels so heavy with guilt and sadness and so much more that she can barely put a name to, that when she falls asleep it's from exhaustion.

Even with her eyes half-closed and how tired she is from almost not sleeping the day before, Dahyun can tell that something's different. For starters, Chaeyoung doesn't speak a word when she picks her up to drive her to school, and neither does Tzuyu. When Dahyun pleadingly glances at Tzuyu for an explanation, the taller girl just shakes her head and mouths a silent _Later_.

It's already later. It's almost the third period and Tzuyu still hasn't said a word; In fact, no one has. Chaeyoung's silently fuming, too busy in her own world that she doesn't even notice that no one's talking (not even chatterbox Dahyun). Tzuyu seems too scared to say the wrong thing, and Dahyun's just patiently waiting for an explanation. Chaeyoung doesn't get like this ever, so it's best not to push it.

There's this dark, twisted, envious thing inside her that wants to push her and ask. Is it about Sana? Morbid curiosity. She squashes the voice down until it's nothing but hushed whispers inside her head. Seriously, what's wrong with her? Does she want Chaeyoung and Sana to fight? Guilt settles in her belly. Yes, yes she does. She doesn't like Sana that way, but she wants her and Chaeyoung to fight. She's spent half of the school year trying to set them up, why do these feelings pop up now? Ugh! Why's everything so confusing?

Dahyun's never had to... to do this kind of thing. Think about her feelings. Normally it was Chaeyoung and Tzuyu sharing crush stories and tips on relationships (even if they'd never had one themselves), or about love in general. Dahyun's just never been interested in that sort of thing, and none of her crushes were... well, conventional. First one was Bill Nye the Science Guy, and that was up to Fifth Grade. Then it was Mycroft from Sherlock’s BBC, and that had been it for most of high school. Weird, but never this. They had never been on another girl. _Taken _girl. Girl who's dating her best friend. Girl who _she_ set up on a date with her best friend.

Dahyun thinks Chaeyoung might just be stressed because of the whole tutor thing, but there’s also the way she hides every time she catches sight of Jeongyeon, jumping out of her skin when someone even mentions her name. When Dahyun dares glance at Sana she’s just as down. When she walks her head hangs low, and there’s no laughter to her voice.

"Oh," Tzuyu breaks the silence. "Sana's here."

Dahyun's sure everyone can notice the color drain from her face. "Uh..."

"We should invite her to join us," Tzuyu says, nodding at Chaeyoung who si frantically shaking her head. "It's a lovely day in the courtyard, there's grass, I think she'll love walking with us."

"Tzuyu, _no_—"

"Sana! Sana, hey!"

Sana looks up from whatever she is reading and Dahyun's stomach honest to God flips. She's about to throw up right then in front of everyone.

"Tzuyu! Hi!" Sana looks glad to see the tallest girl, but then her eyes land on Chae and Dahyun and her smile falters. Dahyun wonders if Chae and Sana really did fight. "Oh, hi, guys... I actually wanted to talk to you, Chaeyoung."

"Oh," says Chae, swallowing. Sana doesn't catch Dahyun's eye. 

"We were wondering if you wanted to walk with us to the lab?" says Tzuyu. The demon. Sana doesn't look like she knows how to say no, so instead she joins them and Dahyun wants to crawl into a rock and hide there forever.

It’s the first time since the party that her and Sana are even in the same place together. Why the hell did Tzuyu invite her? She even looked apologetic, like she wanted to patch things up. Absentmindedly, Dahyun kicks an empty can of Coca Cola that happens to be on the way to the bleachers where they mostly spend recess, and which flies off to the pitch to their left. That finally catches Chaeyoung's attention because the can flies right next to her feet, and she looks up as if just now waking up from a very strange dream.

“Hey,” she says. “You almost hit me.”

“You noticed?” She means it as a joke, but the tone of her voice sounds bitter; angry. Chaeyoung pulls a face, then doesn’t say anything else, which just makes Dahyun more inexplicably angry. “What’s gotten to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been moping around all day,” Dahyun explains. “And you’re ignoring Jeongyeon.”

“What?” Chaeyoung huffs in disbelief, “I’m not.”

“You totally are!” Dahyun stops in her tracks, and forces Tzuyu and Sana to do so too. She doesn’t miss the way Tzuyu’s eyes flash, alarmed, and Sana winces at the way their tones are escalating ever so slightly with each sentence. “Since when do you lie to me?”

“I’m not lying,” Chaeyoung says, lying. “Why are you so mad about me being quiet for once? I’m just stressed because of exams.”

“You’re not,” Dahyun rolls her eyes, “You don’t even care about them. Why are you lying?” And then she whispers, so the pink haired cheerleader can’t hear them, “Is this about Sana?”

Chaeyoung huffs again, this time visibly angry. “This has nothing to do with her. Why does everything have to be about Sana with you?”

Dahyun _tenses. _She doesn’t dare to look at how Sana reacts, mouth suddenly running dry.

Tzuyu senses the danger in the air and steps in. “Guys… let’s just calm down a little...”

“No, I want to know,” Chae says, crossing her arms. 

“Don’t be an ass,” Dahyun manages to croak out, nerves piling up inside her throat. 

“Then don’t be one to me!”

Sana swallows. “Chaeyoung...”

“I was just asking, Jesus,” Dahyun steps down, pulling up her hands in surrender. “If you had a fight with Sana, you could’ve just told me. I wouldn’t take sides.”

That seems like the wrong thing to say, because Chaeyoung is shaking her head and chuckling, but it sounds strained and dark and sarcastic. “God, you’re so oblivious!”

Dahyun frowns. “What the hell is that supposed to _mean _?”

“That you only see what you want to see,” Chaeyoung replies, and somehow that just makes Dahyun even more confused. “You’re so blind! Everyone else can see it except for you and it’s so infuriating!”

“What?”

Sana looks panicked. The most she’s ever seen her. “Guys, stop.”

“Everything’s been for you! And you don’t even notice!”

“What are you talking about?!”

It’s Tzuyu who barges in the conversation and who says, “Sana is _in love with you_, you actual Idiot!”

She barely registers the few heads that turn to stare at them at the outburst, or the way Tzuyu’s hands fly to her mouth to cover it as she gasps, or how Chaeyoung’s mouth falls open in shock, or how her own heart suddenly freaking _stops_, or how Sana doesn’t even seem mad about her secret being out; she just winces, like she’s accepted it. 

No, Dahyun just freezes in place.

“... Sana is _what _?”

“Sana...” Tzuyu whispers, “I’m… I’m so sorry...”

Sana smiles half-heartedly, small and sad. “It’s okay. She was gonna find out one way or another.”

“Excuse me, hold on,” Dahyun shakes her head in disbelief, her heart suddenly catching onto the fact that it's supposed to be beating that it gives her so much whiplash that she thinks she might pass out. “What— What’s going on? _Chaeng_?”

Tzuyu looks the most miserable she’s ever seen her. “I...”

“I think you should talk to her,” Chaeyoung says at her— at her fucking _girlfriend_, who turns out is in love with Dahyun, and gestures at the football pitch with her chin. “In private.”

Sana nods. Dahyun tries to swallow, but she feels her entire mouth run dry. “I don’t—”

“I’m sorry,” Sana says, and she looks like she wants to crawl into a hole and stay there for an eternity. “You deserve an explanation.”

Chaeng motions at Tzuyu, looking apologetic. “Let’s go.”

Sana turns to Dahyun again. “You mind going to the bleachers?”

Somehow, in the middle of the inner turmoil that is Dahyun’s mind currently, she manages the tiniest of nods. Sana leads her down to the football pitch and doesn’t mind the stares. Dahyun wonders how she can do it. Be so good at ignoring other people’s criticism, gossip. Sometimes Dahyun thinks they stare at her through a lens, dissecting her every move. She pretends she doesn’t care, acts weird and people leave her alone, usually. This, this everything but being_ left alone_. 

Sana sits at the bleachers and motions Dahyun to sit next to her too. There’s a moment of silence, where neither of them knows what to say. Dahyun can’t form a coherent sentence; everything is cloudy, everything is messy, and it is all so, so very scary.

“Hi,” Sana says. Dahyun would’ve giggled in a different lifetime, where she isn’t currently having some sort of meltdown. Sana sighs, tense, and the motion makes her clavicle the more prominent, and Dahyun thinks,_ I don’t know what to do with all of this. _

“So, uhm, Tzuyu didn’t lie,” Sana says simply. She squeezes her legs together to stop herself from bouncing them up and down, an anxious reflex Dahyun's noticed she sometimes has. Chaeyoung does that too. Dahyun passingly thinks she misses the bubbly, jumpy and colorful Sana. This Sana, she thinks, is sad. She should never be sad. Not someone like her. “I am in love with you.”

The confirmation sits in Dahyun’s chest like a fucking brick. She tries to nod, or at least she hopes it looks like one.

Her brain has convinced itself this is all a strange sort of dream, because there’s no way this is actually happening in real life. In real life, she doesn’t get the girl. In real life, the girl dates her best friend, they go to Homecoming together in matching costumes, and she watches it all unfold with a smile because she loves them both no matter how much her heart aches. In real life she’s not even in love with the girl.

“Okay,” she manages to say, and then silence falls upon them like someone died. Then she says, “Holy shit.”

So she was right. Sana did have feelings for her. _Has_. She hadn’t wanted to be right, and she’s not sure if she wants to be now. One would think her mind would go on overdrive, but everything goes blank. _Chaeyoung_, she thinks._ Chaeyoung Chaeyoung Chaeyoung._

“... Chae?” is all she manages to say.

Sana cringes. “Yeah, she knows.”

Dahyun hides her hands between her hands. No wonder she’s acting so strange around her lately, she hates her because she stole her girlfriend. She feels Sana place her hand lightly on her shoulders. “It’s not what you think, Dahyun.”

“How?,” Dahyun snaps. “Because you’re telling me you’re in love with — with _me_, your girlfriend’s best friend.”

“We weren’t actually dating.”

Okay, that makes Dahyun’s mind go completely blank. “_ What _?”

“It was all a terrible plan to get you to be jealous, and it completely backfired,” Sana sighs, and it’s her turn to hide her face in her hands. “We were going to pretend to go on a few dates but I slipped and we had to pretend to be dating instead. I’m sorry. Chaeyoung just wanted to help me, she hadn't even wanted to do it in the first place, but it was a horrible idea.”

So it was all a lie. Chaeyoung didn’t like Sana, Sana wasn’t Chaeyoung’s girlfriend, and they had all lied to her about it because. Because Sana was in love with Dahyun, not Chaeyoung, and it was all some elaborate plan to get her to like her.

She’d been like, emotionally invested in this relationship. Dahyun had even considered making Sachaeng t-shirts. She should be fuming, really, cursing them both out for making her waste her time. She doesn’t know why the fuck she’s blushing instead.

“I’m so mad,” she says, even though she’s not. Somehow. “You both lied to me.”

“I — I know,” Sana says, her voice on the brink of breaking. “It was terrible, and I’m sorry. Chaeyoung didn’t have anything to do with it either, she wanted it all to be over and — I’m sorry, Dahyun.”

It’s all a lot to take in. It’s like everything her life was the past few months was a lie. Still, she can’t find it in herself to be mad. Surprised? Yes. The tiniest bit betrayed? Totally. But it’s… a relief, too. 

“I should’ve seen it coming,” Dahyun says, the ghost of a laugh on her lips. “Chaeyoung can’t act for her life. I thought she was just nervous because you’re… Sana. And she’s never dated anyone like you. Well, she’s never dated anyone, period.”

“Yeah,” Sana flinches. “We’re not winning any Oscars.”

“Are Momo and Tzuyu also fake-dating?” she asks.

“No,” Sana shakes her head. “That one’s surprisingly true.”

“That makes sense, actually,” she nods. “They are so bizarre they work together.”

“Yeah,” Sana lets herself giggle slightly, then she doesn’t say anything else.

There’s a moment of silence, and Dahyun doesn’t really know how to fill it. She can barely figure out what she feels right now; all she knows is that she’s confused, she’s sad but not really, she’s happy but not really. Sana’s in love with her. _Minatozaki _Sana. And she’s not dating Chaeyoung.

So. This is her life now.

“How?” Dahyun asks.

“What?”

“How — _When_ did you fall in love with me?” Dahyun frowns. “It just doesn’t make sense. You’re you and I’m— _me_. I’m weird Dahyun.” Sana wants to protest at the nickname, but Dahyun interrupts her. “It's not a bad thing! We just come from like, different circles of life. Before I tried for cheerleader, we hadn't spoken before.”

“You’re not weird,” Sana frowns at her. “You’re unique.”

Dahyun rolls her eyes. “Same thing.”

Sana’s eyes soften. “I don’t think you’ll remember.”

“What?” she asks, confused. 

“It was last year,” Sana starts, blushing. “When we had English together.”

Dahyun has a vague recollection from that class. “Yeah, I remember. That stupid jock Haemin was there.”

Sana looks… hopeful. “Yeah, he was there. And you were, too, you used to sit behind me. Do you remember now?”

Oh. She does.

English with Miss Pan was always a pain in the ass, mostly because she had arrived late to the first class and because of that she had to sit on the back, squeezed between the jocks and cheerleaders for what was left of the semester. They are all annoying, but by far, the worst one of all is Haemin. He’s a quarterback (or whatever, aren’t they all quarterbacks? Who knows anything about American Football anyway?), and also a gigantic jerk. He’s always making weird comments about girls and disrespecting the female soccer team. He _sucks. _

He used to sit by the window, while this blonde cheerleader was to his right. She’d never actually caught her name, but Dahyun knew she was pretty popular. She’d seen her hanging out with Momo, who Tzuyu never shuts up about, so she must be a big deal.

Miss Pan had just finished handing out exams — a massacre all around, really, even Dahyun had only managed to get an A- — and Haemin had taken the girl’s exams from her hands and started straight-up laughing at it, the fucking nerve of that manchild.

“You’re so dumb it’s impressive,” he had said while chuckling. “You’re seriously lucky you’re pretty, baby.”

One can only take so much male stupidity and disrespect for a decade. Dahyun, all five feet three inches of her, had stood up and tapped him in the shoulder. He turned around. _God, he has such a punchable face. _She wanted to wipe the smirk off his face with her fist.

“What do you want?” He asked, the bastard.

“Shut the fuck up, dude,” she’d said.

Haemin had been too stunned to speak. Dahyun walked away, and hoped the blonde cheerleader had a nice day.

“You were blonde,” is the first thing that comes to Dahyun’s mind. She doesn’t know what else to say.

“Yeah,” she giggles, playing with her pink locks. “I dyed it this summer.”

“I hadn’t known it was you,” Dahyun confesses. 

“Oh,” Sana looks a bit disappointed, which makes Dahyun’s heart twist. “It’s okay.” 

Dahyun bites her lip.

“Is that — Is that when you started having feelings for me?”

Sana nods. “No one had really stood up for me like that. I know it’s probably stupid but — you helped me. I felt… I don’t know. It’s hard to describe. You know when you feel like you can trust this person with everything? You made me feel that, even if you didn’t really say anything to me.”

Suddenly Dahyun wishes she had said more, done more, maybe even added a middle finger because that guy deserved so much more to be told to shut up. Sana deserved so much more. Deserves. There’s no one quite as sweet, quite as thoughtful.

That is when Dahyun realizes, she’s kind of in love with Minatozaki Sana.

She really should’ve seen this coming, yet the wave of fear that washes over her is undeniable. She’s in love with Sana. She likes women. She likes _Sana_. Her life’s changed more in the last hour than the past sixteen years, and feels like the wind’s been knocked out of her, like someone just punched her in the gut.

“The plan, stupid and immature and terrible as it was,” Dahyun begins, looking at the ground, fighting the urge to bite at her nails, her heart beating so loud she can’t hear anything else. “What if I… what if I told you it worked?”

Sana looks up, with the same expression Dahyun probably has: breathless, hopeful, and so goddamn _in love_. Dahyun wants to kiss her so bad and the feeling of wanting kind of scares her.

(God, it feels good to finally admit it.)

“You’re…?”

“Sana,” she says. “This is all so weird and I feel like my mind is going like a thousand miles per hour, but… but I think I might love you, too.”

And it’s true. She thinks about Sana, who gave her her cheerleading uniform because hers got screwed up; the girl she made a strawberry shortcake for despite the fact she’s never even tried one; Sana, who she tried to set up with her best friend because she wanted her to be happy no matter what. Sana, who she_ loves. _

It’s all very overwhelming. “You’re serious.”

Dahyun bites her lip. “Yes. I am. But I’m still a bit overwhelmed, okay? I do want this, want _us_, I just need some time before we do anything. Just so I don’t feel like I’m going to explode all the time.”

Sana giggles, her eyes shining with happiness. Dahyun joins her too. “It’s okay, I feel the same way. It’s all a bit much; too many ups and downs, it's very overwhelming. I really—I really hurt when you said you didn’t want me.”

Dahyun swallows. “I know. I believed it back then. I was really scared.”

Sana nods. “It's okay. I can wait for my kiss, it'll just make it all the more worth it.”

_Her _kiss. Dahyun’s ears turn red.

“Please wait for me,” Sana continues. “Like I’ve waited for you too.”

This is not easy. There is nothing easy about the way she wants to reach her hand and place it on Sana’s, there is nothing easy about the way she wants to wrap her hand on the back of Sana’s neck and pull her close and kiss her, nothing in the way she’s so scared she might run away to Mexico — but maybe it will be. Maybe it’ll get easier. Maybe it’ll just make everything so much worth it in the end.

“Always,” she says. She finds that she really means it.


	15. the intricate art of facing feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 kudos... insanity  
thank u guys so much for your comments, i read them all and they make my day!!

“So everything went well?” Tzuyu asks from the other side of the line after they get home, and Chaeyoung can almost imagine her chewing at her nails like she does when she feels guilty about something, just like when they were awkward pre-teens. “You guys are okay? I didn’t ruin everything, did I?”

“No, it went well,” Dahyun says, slowly. “After she told me everything I felt kind of stupid for not realizing Sachaeng was a total farse.”

“Sachaeng?” Chaeng asks, choking on her own saliva.

“Your ship name,” Dahyun responds, then continues. “You were right. I was blind even to what I actually wanted. Turns out I was actually Team Saida this entire time. ”

“Sai… da…”

“Sana and Dahyun.”

Tzuyu hums. “Yes, of course.”

“So… we’re cool?” Chaeyoung swallows, nervous. “You’re not mad about the plan, Dubs?”

She can't see her, but Dahyun takes her time to respond, maybe an entire minute, and Chaeyoung almost wants to throw up. She’s so anxious the bends the pencil she’s started chewing on, imagining the thousand ways Dahyun is about to end their friendship for good.

“I’m not happy about it,” Dahyun confesses. Chaeyoung can picture the disappointed glare she’s wearing right now and something twists inside her gut. Tzuyu is eerily silent as well. “You know I don’t like it when people lie to me, especially you guys.”

“I know,” Tzuyu sighs. “We’re so sorry.”

“I’m not mad,” Dahyun concludes. “Just don’t go behind my back like this again, okay?”

Chaeyoung feels like a brick has been lifted off her shoulders. She’s really lucky Dahyun’s the kindest person in the world. “Yes, of course. Absolutely.”

“Noted,” Tzuyu says, sounding a bit less guilty. “The lie was eating at me anyway.”

“Good,” Dahyun responds.

“So this means you and Sana are…?”

“I don’t really know,” she says, growing kind of shy. “I hope so.”

Chaeng frowns. “What do you mean you don't know?”

“We’re… waiting a bit. I’m not jumping into her arms or anything, but I… I really care about her, you know?” she thinks she hears ruffling in the other line and realizes Dahyun’s thrown herself on her bed. Her tone changes; it’s serious, in a way Dahyun sometimes struggles to be. “Not the way I do about you guys. Sometimes I just—I feel like I’m going to explode when I’m around her. But I also, like, just want to be with her all the freaking time. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

“Yeah,” Tzuyu giggles. Chaeyoung figures a certain black-haired Japanese cheerleader is on her mind. “I get it.”

Chaeyoung feels a pang of pain on her chest, thinking about the one person she can’t face for the life of her. But she understands, even if she wishes she didn’t.

They hang up a bit after that, Dahyun promising to tell them the details tomorrow in school, and Chaeyoung is left alone on her room with her thoughts, which is always a bad combination.

She’s happy for Dahyun and Sana, she really is—she’s happy Dahyun’s finally realized that Sana’s been head over heels for her ever since she saw her; she's happy Sana finally got the girl and she doesn’t have to pretend to be in love with her anymore, and she’s happy that they are both happy. Still, she can’t shake off the bitter taste in her tongue, the way her tummy twists in envy.

It’s not about Dahyun and Sana, because the thought of dating either of them makes her want to throw up (Dahyun’s like a sister to her and Sana has always been so head over heels over Dubu that she doesn’t think she’d ever look at anyone the way she does her), and because she feels the same way when she remembers Tzuyu and Momo’ll have a date this weekend— because the truth is that she wishes it was her and the girl she’s been running away from since she tried to kiss her. The truth is that she’s selfish.

Jeongyeon’s given up on trying to speak to her. She’s probably gotten tired of Chaeyoung running away from her every time they are even in the same room, and now she’s respecting Chaeyoung’s wishes – except it’s not true, because she _does_ want to talk to her, because she does want to resolve whatever it’s going on between them, but she can’t face the rejection.

The thought of Jeongyeon telling her she doesn’t want her like that makes her feel sick, makes her want to curl into a ball and hide under the covers of her bed, and all these erratic feelings just make her frustrated, like she’s some kind of overgrown _child_. She feels stupid, childish, angry—and so terrifyingly _sad_. So disappointed.

Maybe she feels so disappointed because as long as Jeongyeon looks for her, maybe it means she still wants her in one way or another. Still wants her friendship enough to want to fix it. It’s not fair to Jeongyeon. It’s selfish, isn’t it? Wanting to be chased? Wanting to feel like you’re worth chasing?

Nayeon was right. Chaeyoung just wants to feel like she’s enough because she isn’t.

“Chaeyoung!” her mom calls from downstairs, “Dinner!”

Chae doesn't have the strength to face the unavoidable questions once her family sees her so down, so she texts her brother to tell their mom she won’t be having dinner today, and tries to get some sleep before school. She tries not to think about Jeongyeon, tries to be happy that the whole fake dating thing is finally over and she won’t have to act anymore, but it just fills her with dread. Add it to the list of thing’s she’d have to explain to Jeongyeon.

She closes her eyes and doesn’t dream.

Naturally, the news of her and Sana’s ‘break-up’ are spread like wildfire among students. Chaeyoung had somehow forgotten that gossip is the sole source of power in this school, and being the ex-girlfriend of one of the most popular girls is no small feat in the eyes of the student body.

When she gets there that morning, whispers can be heard all around the hall, like she’s some sort of celebrity. It’s uncomfortable that these people care so much about a relationship that so clearly never existed—she listens to, _‘I knew they wouldn’t last’, ‘I heard Sana’s dating someone else’, ‘I think she likes butches’_. She’s honestly glad a lot of people didn’t seem to buy the relationship, and inexplicably hopes Jeongyeon didn’t, either.

Someone actually stops her in the hall to ask what happened between them. “For the school’s Instagram,” they tell her. She flicks them off.

It’s between second and third period that Sana finds her in the school’s library, hiding form all the stares. She figures Sana must be used to them, so she’s not hiding, but looking for someone. Once they lock eyes with each other Chaeyoung knows she was looking for her. Even if Sana and Dahyun figured things out it doesn’t suddenly make their fight last Wednesday magically disappear into thin air, sowhen she walks toward her Chaeyoung just feels uncomfortable.

They are the only people in the library except for Mister Kang, an old librarian who can’t hear from his left ear. Sana looks like she wants to say something, her brown eyes big and uncertain.

“Hi,” says Chaeyoung. She doesn’t like being angry at Sana; she doesn’t really think she is. Now Nayeon… being mad at Nayeon seems to be in her very own DNA.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing Sana says, then, “I’m sorry for everything I said during the last meeting, for being so mean, for making you date me to make your best friend jealous! I’m so sorry, Chae, I was so hurt about Dahyun’s rejection and Nayeon was making me so anxious and I didn’t know what to do—”

“It’s okay,” Chaeyoung shakes her head. “I’m sorry too. I said some horrible stuff.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she nods, happy that Sana seems to want to let this go just as much as she does. “I’m sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Sana. I should be apologizing to you too.”

Sana wraps her in a bone crushing hug right then, taking her by surprise. She doesn’t mind it as much, and only complains about two times so it’s a new record, really.

“Have you spoken to Nayeon?” Sana asks, pulling away. “I spoke to her yesterday. She's... you know Nayeon. Something bad happened between her and Mina at the party. But she's really sorry.”

The mention of Nayeon leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. In their own way, they had somehow found a way to become friends despite being so different from each other, and Chaeyoung had wanted to help but it was hard for Nayeon to open up. Looking back on it now, Chaeyoung had been the same to her.

“No, I haven’t,” she finally replies. “She really hurt me, you know?”

Sana’s gaze softens. “I know.”

“I guess I really hurt her too.” She hadn’t really meant anything she said, she had just wanted it to sting, to make Nayeon feel the way she made her feel. It was childish and Chaeyoung wasn’t proud of how everything had gone down. At the end of the day, they had spent the past three months the three of them together, and a bond was formed, no matter how much Chaeyoung or Nayeon wanted to deny it. They cared about the other. Sometimes you hurt the people you care about.

Sana bites her lip. “It was a hard day, for the three of them. We were really frustrated. Dahyun had rejected me and I know something went down between Nayeon and Mina, and you and Jeongyeon.”

Chaeyoung wants to wince at the memory of the party. “We almost kissed,” she confesses, and Sana’s eyes widen like plates. “I was drunk and she said she was sorry for ignoring me, and I just wanted to kiss her so bad…”

“Are you—are you serious?”

Chaeyoung nods. “Yeah. We were talking about change and how it was scary, but Jeongyeon was saying all the right things like she so _frustratingly_ always does and I leaned in to kiss her and then Nayeon showed up and she was crying and Jeongyeon had to go. I felt so _stupid_.”

“What?” Sana frowns. “Why?”

“I don’t want a drunken kiss, and she probably didn’t want one either, she was just as drunk as me. Plus I was dating you at the time,” she makes quotation marks on the word ‘dating’. “And she just doesn’t see me that way.”

Sana purses her lips. “Have you asked?”

“What? Why would I ask about something like that? Of course I didn’t.”

Sana looks like she wants to hit her. “So your stupid head just _assumed_?”

“What do you even mean? She doesn’t,” Chaeyoung shakes her head. “She’s never… When she was ignoring me, she was so cold. I’ve never seen her like that. And I was so desperate to have her back, I never felt like that about anything. I don’t—I don’t think she’d ever feel like that over someone like me.”

Someone who is not enough.

“And you do?” Sana asks. “See her that way?”

Chaeyoung feels her throat go dry. It’s so scary—why is everything so scary when you’re a teenager? Why does it feel like she’s putting her heart on the line every time she does something? Why is it all so terrifying?

“I don’t know,” she settles on saying, just because it’s less scary. She knows, she just doesn’t want to say it out loud. It feels like if she does it’ll be true, like her secrets are all out in the open and she won’t have any of them left, that she’ll be left exposed and raw.

“Okay,” Sana nods, because of course she knows. It makes her feel better somehow that she does. “You know Nayeon didn’t mean it, right? About you not being enough? She was just trying to hurt you. She doesn’t—No one thinks that about you.”

Chaeyoung nods, but she doesn’t know if it’s true. “Okay.”

Four hours later Sana sits with her, Dahyun and Tzuyu during lunch, as do Mina and Momo, who wraps her arm around Tzuyu and makes her blush like she’s thirteen. People seem to be even more confused when they see Sana and Chaeyoung speak normally like nothing’s happened, they watch in shock as Sana shamelessly flirts with Dahyun while Chaeyoung just stares at her food.

Good. Let them be confused. It’s none of their business, anyway.

Mina’s there too, squeezed in the middle of Sana and Momo, and Chaeyoung notices the way she hides her face with her hair, how she only looks up when Momo or Sana call her name. Chae’s never really spoken to her, but she looks as miserable as Chaeyoung feels. Mina’ll occasionally look up, so she follows her line of sight and her eyes land on the table where Nayeon, Jihyo and Jeongyeon are sitting, and she catches Nayeon looking down at her food just then.

Mina looks disappointed. Chae wants to say something to her, something to encourage her, to try and cheer her up, maybe. Mina’s always been popular so they’ve never really spoken to each other and she doesn’t think they could be more different. Still, she knows Mina loves Nayeon too—she remembers Homecoming, how Momo had noticed and asked and Mina hadn’t had a chance to reply, and feels so incredibly frustrated at both of them. She doesn’t know what happened between them, if it’s even fixable, but for some inexplicable reason she finds herself rooting for both of them.

Chaeyoung is angry at Nayeon, she won’t deny that, no matter how sorry she feels about the whole fight. Nayeon has a way of cutting deeper than knives just with words, of making someone feel so small that they don’t exist anymore, and yet. Yet she deserves happiness. She deserves someone that loves her. She deserves Mina. She’s just lonely and hurt, and hurt people hurt people. Chaeyoung would know—she is one too.

Before she can say anything, she feels someone’s eyes on her. She’s been stared at today more than she has in her entire High School experience, yet this gaze feels different. When she looks up, her eyes land on Nayeon’s table, and locks eyes with Jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung’s breath hitches. Jeongyeon looks like she doesn’t know how to look at her, like she’s afraid she’ll run away again, and it hurts more than a pity stare would. Her eyes are big, round, uncertain. Chaeyoung’s afraid that if she looks at her for too long she might want to come over to their table, so she looks back down and doesn’t lift her gaze.

Her and Mina might have a couple of things in common.

“How did the tutoring go, Chae?” Asks Tzuyu all of a sudden, Momo still clinging to her arm.

Dahyun frowns. “Isn’t that today?”

“Eh, yeah, it’s later today,” she nods. With everything that had been going on she’d completely forgotten about failing History. “It’s today, at like, three PM. I don’t think I’m gonna show up, though.”

“What?” it’s Tzuyu’s turn to frown. “You’re going to fail if you don’t go, Chae.”

Chaeyoung makes a face. “I kind of gave up on History. I’m too distracted and I can’t focus.”

Tzuyu presses her lips together into a thin line. “_Chaeyoung_.”

“What?” She suppresses the urge to roll her eyes.

“Chaeng,” Dahyun begins, and Chaeyoung does roll her eyes then. She’s too tired to do this right now. “You have to do this, it’ll affect your chances to get into a good university, do you really want to attend summer school—”

“Okay, fine, I’ll go,” she groans. “Just don’t hammer me about it, you’re giving me a headache already.”

Dahyun pretends to zip her mouth shut with her fingers, and Sana watches her with eyes like honey. It’s very endearing to watch.

“Do you know who your tutor will be?” Momo asks.

“A junior probably,” Chaeyoung nods. “Miss Park didn’t tell me.”

She thinks it might be Jisung, who’s known for being a bit of a genius, though she doesn’t give it much thought. She’ll show up, get a B minus on the next test, and life will go on whether she likes it or not.

She shows up. Dahyun and Tzuyu flood their groupchat from half past two to a quarter to three just to get her to do it, with messages that consisted of only her own name in all caps. It’s annoying, _they_ are annoying, but it cheers her up somehow. She’s been feeling so terrible for the past few weeks that she welcomes the familiar teasing.

Chaeyoung doesn’t think twice about who might be waiting for her there—there’s this weird feeling on the back of her mind that she shakes off when she touches the door handle and turns. Her tutor's back is to her; her hair is black and short and.

Jeongyeon is here, and she doesn’t look surprised to see her in the slightest.

“Hi,” she says.

Chaeyoung probably looks like a deer caught in headlights. “What – what are you…?”

“I’m your tutor,” Jeongyeon replies, though her voice is a bit small. “I… I asked to be.”

She tries not to think about how her heart jumps when she hears her say that. Chaeyoung bites her lip, conflicted between what she wants and how she feels.

“Why?”

“I think it’s a bit obvious why, Chaeng,” Jeongyeon swallows, looking the most serious she’s ever seen her, like she’s telling her a secret. Chaeyoung feels her throat go dry—this is the part she tells her she never wants to see her again, the part she rejects her. She’s been trying to escape this for so long, yet it seems there was no point in hiding. She feels a sense of dread wash over her like waves, the feeling all too familiar.

She doesn’t know what to say. She’s been to busy running away from this conversation that she’s never actually thought of what she’d say to Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung’s not… she’s not sorry about the almost kiss. She’s just sorry it had to happen that way. That she had to be drunk to be brave. That she had to try and kiss Jeongyeon of all people and fucked everything up.

“I’m sorry,” she settles on saying. “About the party and the… the _kiss_. I was—I was drunk and I wasn’t really thinking and I’m sorry.”

Jeongyeon seems surprised. “You are?”

“Yes,” she says, and wants to cry so badly she feels like hiding under the teacher’s desk like a scared little kid. “I’m sorry for making everything so weird, Jeong. I want us to be friends again but I—know everything’s messy right now.”

“I’m sorry too,” Jeongyeon says, looking as miserable as Chaeyoung is feeling. “I’m not—" she shakes her head. "I’m sorry about a lot of things. I’m sorry for ignoring you and I’m sorry for trying to kiss you.”

There it is. Chaeyoung closes her eyes, waiting for the final blow. _I don’t see you that way, and I never will._

“But I… Fuck, Chae, I’m not sorry I wanted to kiss you.”

She opens her eyes. Chaeyoung feels her own throat go dry, and she’d be ashamed if she wasn’t feeling like her soul left her body of how breathless her voice sounds when she asks, “_What_?”

“I wanted to kiss you,” Jeongyeon is blushing, and it looks like it’s not easy for her to admit it, but she doesn’t back down. She doesn’t stumble over her words and she doesn’t take them back. If there’s one thing she is, is honest. Chaeyoung knows that. “I’m sorry I tried to when you were with someone else but. But I_ really_ wanted to do it. I’ve wanted to do it for a while, now.”

“I don’t…” she shakes her head. “You’re serious.”

“Chaeyoung,” Jeongyeon looks like she’d be laughing if she weren’t so terrified. “I’ve been flirting with you for the past three months.”

Jeongyeon stumbles on her own shoelace and falls face first into the ground.

“Dude,” Seulgi says, lending her a hand as her other teammates (Hyunjin and Hyejoo, most specifically) laugh at her misfortune in the background, cackling like hyenas. “What’s up with you? You're our captain.”

Jeongyeon plays dumb. “What do you mean?”

Of course she knows what she means. Soccer season starts in approximately three days and she’s been off her game for a while. She can’t focus—can’t think straight. She’s been missing out on practice for the past two weeks, she keeps messing up basic plays, and she’s fallen more times than she can count just today.

“_Dude_,” Seulgi just repeats.

“I—I know,” Jeongyeon shakes her head. “I’ll work on it, okay? I'm just distracted, is all. It doesn’t help that practice is at six AM on a Thursday, you know?”

She purses her lips at her. “You better. You do know colleges are going to come to our next game to scout girls for scholarships, don’t you? I know you don’t need one because your grades are so good, but c’mon, girl.”

She nods. “Yeah I know. Sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Seulgi presses her lips into a thin line and doesn’t respond, looking skeptical.

It’s not really her fault she’s been so distracted. It’s mostly _drunk_ Jeongyeon’s fault for being a mess and almost kissing a girl who already has a girlfriend. She’s been meaning to apologize to Chaeyoung ever since the party, just because she really doesn’t want to lose her, but she’s now getting a taste of her own medicine because it’s Chae’s turn to ignore her.

It was stupid to do so back then, and Jeongyeon regrets it. It was stupid and unfair that she had felt hurt that Chaeyoung had gotten a girlfriend, that she had just… misinterpreted things and she had hurt Chaeyoung in the process of figuring her own feelings out. She still feels selfish and horrible about it.

And the guilt for trying to kiss her is eating away at her even more—sometimes she feels like a pit, like the guilt and weight of ruining everything is sucking away everything she is. But fuck, she had really wanted to kiss her then. The way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the way Chaeyoung’s mole was still visible even in the dark of the night. Jeongyeon blushes at the memory.

Still, Jeongyeon understands why she’s upset at her. She deserves it really for trying to kiss her, even if she thought Chaeyoung tried to lean in too before Nayeon showed up. She shouldn’t have pushed so much, shouldn’t have tried to patch things up. Chaeyoung obviously wants nothing to do with her anymore.

Jeongyeon makes her way to the showers and washes her hair on the sink. She sucked today and barely tried on the field; there's no point in showering when she had barely broken a sweat. It’s almost winter anyway.

Yves purses her lips at her from the other side of the locker room as it starts clearing out. “Straight girl problems?”

“Gay girl problems,” Jeongyeon makes a non-committed groan.

“Even worse,” Yves hums in response. “Hey, I have to tutor someone for History today, Miss Park asked me to but I don’t think I can make it there today. You think you can cover me? You were Miss Park’s second choice.”

Jeongyeon makes a face. “I don’t know…”

“It’s okay if you can’t,” she shrugs. “I might just re-schedule if I can’t make it, it’s at three. It’s a sophomore, one year younger than us. I think her name was Chaeyeon…?”

“I’ll check if I’m busy,” she nods. “I’ll text you after lunch.”

Yves nods, and Jeongyeon steps outside the locker room with no plans of actually tutoring anyone. She has a lot of self-pitying scheduled for today while she sulks about the taken girl she’s borderline in love with.

She doesn’t get too far. Once school starts filling with students she hears the news from Jihyo, who does not look surprised in the slightest.

“Chaeyoung and Sana broke up,” she says, on the brink of a giggle.

Jeongyeon blinks once, twice, then three times. “What?”

“Duh,” it’s all Nayeon says, although she doesn’t say much ever since the party.

“They did?” Jeongyeon asks in a small voice. “I thought they were serious, they only lasted a month…”

“You were the only one who thought that, Jeongyeon,” Jihyo makes an amused face. “I swear you have way too much faith on people. Everyone knew they wouldn’t last. I honestly thought they were faking the whole thing, God knows why.”

She feels guilty at the way her heart jumps when she hears. Sana’s really sweet and Chaeyoung’s happiness comes first, but... But she can’t _help_ being selfish sometimes, no matter how much she hates it. Jealousy had been eating at her ever since she found out they were dating, and now it's finally over.

“Why?” she asks, throat dry, not sure how to feel.

“Who knows?” Jihyo shrugs, stuffing her books inside her locker. “People are saying they cheated on each other. I think Lisa saw Chaeyoung with someone else at Joy’s party.”

Jeongyeon freezes in place, remembering their almost kiss._ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

“Does she know who?”

“You’re being a total gossip today, Jeongyeon,” teases Jihyo, and she would feign offense if she wasn’t feeling like she’d pass out in the next three minutes. “She doesn't, she just said it was some girl. It was too dark to tell who it was and she was too busy making out ith Rosé to pay attention.”

Jeongyeon bites her lip and nods, guilt eating away at her. She manages to somehow make it to lunch without throwing up, but can’t get herself to even touch her food. Was she the reason Sana and Chaeyoung broke up?

Nayeon is sulking, and Jeongyeon’s been trying to put a brave face for her just as much as Jihyo does this past week, but she can feel how strained her own smile is when Jihyo tries to joke with her. Her eyes can’t stop drifiting to Chaeyoung’s table, where her and Sana are sat together. Things couldn’t have ended so badly between them if they are willing to sit together at lunch, could they?

Chaeyoung catches her staring. She doesn’t know how to react, how she’s supposed to look at her anymore. She knows Chae wouldn’t want her pity, probably wouldn’t want her apologies either. Jeongyeon really misses her, but she’s not sure if Chaeyoung would even want to know that. Now her and Sana have broken up and Jeongyeon doesn’t know how to feel about it. Guilt and relief somehow manage to find the way to crawl into her and she can’t sort out which one she feels most. Well, she does. It’s guilt. There’s a lot of guilt.

She turns to the only person she feels can somehow understand her, and Nayeon stares blankly back at her panic gaze after Jihyo excuses herself to the bathroom.

“What?”

“I almost kissed Chae,” she confesses. It feels good to get it out of her chest, although the guilt settling in her stomach does not diminish. “At the party, before you found me. I was gonna do it, Nayeon, I was going to kiss her and she was dating Sana at the time and people think she cheated on her with _me_—”

“Can you stop it already?” Nayeon rolls her eyes. “Her and Sana were never a thing.”

Jeongyeon does stop rambling then. “What?”

“I can’t believe you actually thought they were together,” she shakes her head, the slightest bit amused. “It was all a scam to make Dahyun jealous.”

“I—I don’t get it.”

“Me and Sana had like, an alliance of sorts, I guess,” Nayeon explains even if she looks completely uncomfortable. “Sana helped me with… with Mina, I tried to help her with her crush on Dahyun, Chaeyoung’s best friend. We used to meet up after school at the library, and she invited Chaeyoung to—to ehm, help her with her crush on Dahyun, and that’s why they pretended to date.”

Oh. Jeongyeon needs to process this as fast as she can before third period starts, but she’s not sure her brain actually works right now.

“A club?” it’s all she manages to say.

“Why does everyone call it a fucking club?” Nayeon groans. “It was an after school activity _at most_.”

“Sana likes Dahyun?”

Nayeon does not look impressed. “You need glasses. Like, urgently. I’m concerned.”

It makes sense honestly, why Nayeon and Chaeyoung also seemed to spend more time with each other, and Nayeon’s disappearances that had no explanation when Jeongyeon asked her about them almost every Wednesday. It makes sense that when she glances to Chaeyoung’s lunch table Sana’s hand is hovering over Dahyun’s and Chaeyoung looks miserable but sort of happy about it. She’s about to ask something else when her phone beeps inside her pocket and when she unlocks it she reads Yves’ name on the screen.

_Found out the name of the sophomore I’m supposed to tutor, _Yves’ text reads_. It’s Chaeyoung. I think you guys are friends? You think you can cover for me after all?_

** **

“You said accepted.”

Jeongyeon nods. “Iaccepted. I heard you and Sana broke up and I thought I messed everything up but Nayeon told me about the plan.”

She could hug Nayeon right now. Well, maybe not hug. Maybe pat her on the shoulder. Chaeyoung doesn’t have much time to think about Nayeon, because the girl of her dreams is right here telling her she wants her too and it’s all very, very surreal.

“Did she tell you about…?” Chaeyoung starts but doesn’t finish.

“She told me about the Club,” Jeongyeon nods. “She told me you were there to help Sana.”

Maybe she does owe Nayeon a hug. “Oh. Okay.”

"It was why I ignored you," Jeongyeon confesses, looking tense. "Up until Homecoming. I was distant because I was hurt and I didn't want to get in the way but I- I was mostly hurt."

"It's okay," Chaeyoung says, her heart about to leap out of her ribcage. Hopes Jeongyeon catches it, maybe. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

“Inunderstand why you did it. So…” she bites her lip, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “Do you—do you happen to feel the same way? About me?”

She looks at Jeongyeon like she’s caught between the wall and the sword. She’s been avoiding this question for so long that even now that Jeongyeon is here with her telling her everything she’s ever wanted to hear, the words get caught inside her throat, choking her.

She thinks about the first time she ever saw Jeongyeon.

Rain is pouring down and Chaeyoung tries to find shelter under her History book (she’s always hated that class anyway), tinting her Doc Martens brown with mud as she steps on the soccer field. Just her luck that she decided to sketch in the field and check out the female teams soccer practice before meeting with the Art Club when it suddenly started raining cats and dogs.

She finds shelter under the bleachers and figures she won’t make it to Art Club now, huffs under her breath and mutters half a curse. Chaeyoung looks down at her sketch—nothing much, just a mesh of faces, almost disturbing in a way. Rosé from Art Club said she had a thing for the macabre.

She glances at the field and finds that surprisingly the female soccer team is still going, no matter how much rain is actually falling. She sees Yves score as a tired Hayoung gives her a middle finger, mud all over her legs from trying to catch the ball. Haseul is trying to tie her soaked wet hair into a bun.

Her eyes linger on someone.

She knew of Jeongyeon, she's heard about the captain. She saw her face in the hallways, and always found her kind of cool even if she'd hang out with people like Im Nayeon or Minatozaki Sana. Sometimes she wore leather jackets and Chaeyoung would think about it for weeks.

Jeongyeon laughs through soaked strands of hair, mud on her knees, yelling commands at her teammates. Her breath hitches and she finds that her hand moves on it’s own—she’s drawing. When she looks down she finds a sketch of Jeongyeon, smiling, her hair wet, mud on her left cheek, and she blushes at herself.

Chae does another one after that, because she didn’t get her eyes quite right. The glint in them. She tries a third time until she’s finally satisfied, and feels embarrassed and like a stalker, then thinks about throwing the thing on the trashcan outside the field when the rain dies down.

“What are you doing here?”

Chaeyoung jumps at the voice, and she turns around to face none other than head cheerleader Minatozaki Sana. “Jesus! Y—you scared me.”

“Are you drawing something?” She asks, trying to peek over her shoulder.

Chaeyoung closes her sketch book with a little more force than she intends to. “Nothing!”

“Hmm,” she hums. “Okay…”

Chaeyoung has the very sinking feelng she saw everything. “I’m gonna… I’ll go.”

She runs away before Sana can get another word in, and that night she dreams of soccer and an all too familiar smile. She doesn’t have the heart to throw the sketches away.

(She gets an ominous letter asking her to meet someone at the lab the next week.)

It’s been hard to find the answer to that question, but it’s only been difficult because Chaeyoung made it so. The thing is that falling for Jeongyeon is as easy as breathing is. As natural as blinking is, in the sense she didn’t even need to think about it for it to happen.

_Fuck self-destructive tendencies_, she thinks_. I love this girl._

“Yes. Yes, I do.” _Of course I do._

Relief washes over Jeongyeon like waves, she can tell by the way her entire face changes. “Holy—I was scared shitless, God. You feel the same way,” she repeats, although more to herself than anyone else. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes, dummy,” Chaeyoung shakes her head, feeling laughter bubbling up inside of her. “That’s—you really like me like that. Actually like me.”

“Yes,” Jeongyeon looks just as nervous as her, and it’s so endearing and sweet and Chaeyoung feels the butterflies in her stomach come alive. “Yes! I can’t believe I actually told you. I feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

Chaeyoung does laugh then. “You’re telling me. I never thought you’d ever even look at me like that. You’re _you_,” she says, motioning at her with her arms. “And I’m like… _me_.”

Jeong frowns. “What’s that even supposed to mean?”

“Like, you’re Yoo Jeongyeon, you’re super popular, you’re the star player of the soccer team and really hot and cool as balls,” she says. “And I’m like, the complete opposite.”

“What was that part about me being hot?”

Chaeyoung’s blood rushes up to her ears, and she has to bite back a smile. “We were having a moment, you know.”

Jeongyeon’s teasing smirk melts into a small uncertain smile. She lifts her hands and they come to a stop, hovering over Chaeyoung’s arms, as if asking permission to place them there. Chaeyoung wants so desperately for her to touch her, and she lets her. It helps her feel more grounded, like her feet are touching solid land.

“Chae,” Jeongyeon shakes her head, hands warm on her arms. “You know me. Like, actually know me. I’m only popular because of Nayeon and Jihyo My idea of a party is getting everyone together for spring cleaning. I’m not that cool.”

Okay, that’s fair. Jeongyeon’s kind of a dork. In a very, _very_ cute way. “And I sneeze like a trucker,” she continues. “And I like, smell like cat fur 85% of the time, ‘cause I like animals better than people. And when I smile the corner of my mouth lifts a little more than the other and Jihyo says it kind of looks like I’m growling. It’s not hot at all.”

Chae feels her heart melt anyway. “I heard cat fur is very sought after this winter,” she jokes. “And I don’t mind if you growl.”

Still, she understands what Jeongyeon is trying to say—she is cool, she’s popular, but it’s not her true personality. In truth, Jeongyeon is a dorky, loving person who cares for her friends a bit too much and makes stupid puns that only make Chaeyoung laugh (mostly because she’s head over heels, not because they are particularly funny). She’s not perfect, but it’s enough. Maybe that means Chaeyoung can be too.

“I’m serious,” Jeongyeon says, her eyes tender. “I think I felt the same way about you. I never thought you’d look at me twice. You’re my favorite person in the world, probably. Second only to my dog. But definitely human.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung feels a bit ashamed of the way her voice sounds so hopeful, so fragile.

“Really. You’re like, way out of my league, you know?” Jeongyeon chuckles, nodding. “I never met anyone quite like you. You’re so opinionated, you don’t care what other people think, and you have weird tastes that are so endearing and you’re so fun and sarcastic and kind and—will you please shut me up before I get super cheesy?”

Chaeyoung giggles. She’s so happy she could cry, and the thought startles her a bit. “No, keep going. Please keep telling me more about how amazing you think I am. I’m _way_ out of your league.”

Jeongyeon’s blush disappears somehow, and it all feels so much more real, so much more serious. She takes a step towards Chaeyoung, hands dropping her arms to rest on her waist, impossibly close, gaze determined.

“You’re amazing,” Jeongyeon says, simply, like she’s not ashamed. “You’re Son Chaeyoung and you’re the coolest girl ever. And I might be a little bit in love with you.”

“Just a little?” She says, in a small voice, like if she dares speak louder the spell will be broken.

Jeongyeon nods. “Maybe a lot.”

Chaeyoung does jump into her arms then, because fuck this, she’s been waiting for this ever since Jeongyeon brought a freaking bat to the Homecoming Committee because she thought Chaeyoung might like it, ever since Jeongyeon laughed at her rendition of Imagine by John Lennon, ever since they bumped into each other on the hall, ever since Jeongyeon smiled at her for the first time—ever since Chaeyoung saw her, _really_ saw her for the first time, playing soccer while it was raining and she looked so beautiful Chaeyoung made her three whole drawings based just on the curve of her mouth.

She gives Jeongyeon no time to think before Chaeyoung’s lips are on hers. At first it’s just that: their lips, touching, and not much happens except for the fact that Jeongyeon has to bend her neck to be able to kiss her. Chaeyoung’s so nervous she could burst. Then Jeongyeon wraps her arms around her and a sense of warmth spreads over Chaeyoung and she says to herself, _I think I was meant to be here. _She deepens the kiss.

The kiss turns sloppy because Jeongyeon wants this to be tender because she’s so caring and thoughtful, but Chaeyoung wants this badly, desperately, just because she feels like she might wake up any second now and the fire inside of her simply screams—so she gets on her tip toes and kisses her senseless, clumsily and nervously, and leads the kiss until Jeongyeon’s back hits the blackboard with a thud that startles both of them apart.

“Ouch,” Jeongyeon whines slightly.

“Sorry,” Chae winces.

“I’m not,” Jeongyeon smirks then says, “You’re on your tip toes, aren’t you?”

“Shut _upppp_,” whines Chaeyoung, hiding her face on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “You’re the worst.”

“You still love me,” Jeongyeon says, and she’s supposed to be teasing but—but there’s this fondness to her words, some degree of seriousness to it, like she’s asking her to confirm it, for validation.

She doesn’t love Jeongyeon because she makes her feel like she’s enough or because she needs the validation. She loves Jeongyeon because she makes her laugh, because Jeongyeon plays soccer, because she likes Tim Burton, because her idea of fun is getting together for spring cleaning, because when she smiles sometimes the left corner of her upper lip lifts a bit more than the other and it looks like she’s growling —she loves Jeongyeon because she is Jeongyeon, and when she’s with her she feels like she can be Chaeyoung, and that is enough.

She nods, breathes into Jeongyeon’s neck just to make sure it really isn’t a dream.

“That I do,” she says, and kisses her lips softly—once, twice and three times, just to seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in many ways, i think of chae as the main character of this story, and she had to do the most introspection out of anyone to really figure out her feelings and be able to accept them. i really enjoyed writing this chapter :D


	16. on bad parenting and choosing love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for making you guys wait so much for this one but yall know my computer SUCKSSS anyway it's here!! minayeon nation this one's for youuu  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR A THOUSAND KUDOS AAA

_“Nayeon, you’re gonna break your neck,” Mina tells her between giggles, with what is probably very broken English._

_Nayeon doesn’t seem to care much. She’s the wildest fourteen year old she’s ever met; she sneaks out of class, out of her house just to come see her and she's always doing everything Mina's (and probably Nayeon's) parents taught her not to do. Mina knows both of their parents don’t like the fact that they hang out so much, but Mina doesn’t really care. Nayeon is the prettiest, coolest girl she’s ever met._

_Mina doesn’t care how many times her father insists that the Ims are rotten apples and not worth a penny, Nayeon proves him wrong every single minute Mina spends with her. Sometimes Mina worries that the fact that they are so fundamentally different will eventually drive them apart – Mina’s drawn to Nayeon’s confidence, to her fearless attitude, to the way she demands everyone’s attention. Sometimes she thinks about her more than she should, sometimes she feels her heart skip when she sees her smile._

_It’s not the way friends feel about each other. It’s a bit scary, but Mina doesn’t mind. She can keep a secret, even from Nayeon._

_Nayeon shrugs from the swings. “I don’t care. Don’t you want to study medicine? You can cure me if I do.”_

_“I haven’t gone to med school yet,” Mina says, slightly horrified. “I don’t know how to sew your head back on your head.”_

_“You’ll figure it out,” Nayeon is quick to reassure her. “I believe in you.”_

_Somehow, even fourteen year old Mina understood how deep those words went._

It’s Wednesday, and Nayeon is supposed to be yelling a Chaeyoung, rolling her eyes at Sana and glaring at Tzuyu inside the school’s lab, but instead she’s at home, going through old pictures on her phone. 

There’s one of her and Sana in the earlier days when it was just the two of them, Sana’s making a peace sign with her fingers and Nayeon’s smiling for ear to ear; another one of Chaeyoung holding up one of her drawings and Nayeon pointing at it, then another one of Tzuyu using her fingers to put horns on Nayeon’s head on this one selfie which makes her smile almost immediately.

She’s fixated on one, though. It’s a picture she didn’t know she had saved. It’s a picture of the lab, probably in one of their meetings, probably taken by Tzuyu – Sana is talking about something that’s making Nayeon crack up, hitting Chaeyoung across the shoulder, who’s flinching even as she smiles. They look like friends. They don’t _look _like friends, they _are_ her friends. 

Nayeon starts to think about maybe texting their group chat, about apologizing to Tzuyu and most especially Chaeyoung, but she’s so embarrassed. She’s mean, but she’s never that horrible. You're not enough, she had told Chaeyoung. Nayeon's heart feels heavy.

She gets a notification from another group chat before she can further spiral, the one she shares with Jeongyeon and Jihyo; It’s from Jeongyeon, who sends a picture of her and Chaeyoung, Chae is kissing her cheek with her eyes closed and Jeongyeon captions it as ‘Guess who got her shit together’. Nayeon almost squeals, honestly, her and Chaeyoung might have fought the last time they spoke but she _finally_ got the girl. She texts back, ‘JeongChaeng finally got their shit together’ And laughs when Jeongyeon sends her a selfie with an offended expression.

Chaeyoung is not in the picture, and Nayeon starts to wonder if she’s still too mad at her to respond until her train of thought cuts short as her phone starts to ring. It’s Chaeyoung. Nayeon’s not so sure why she’s so horribly nervous (probably because she regrets so much), but she still manages to let it ring three times before picking up – picking up ‘fashionably late’ as she likes to call it.

Nayeon clears her throat.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Chaeyoung says. She sounds as nervous as Nayeon feels, and it helps her feel slightly better. “How’s it going?”

“I’m fine,” she nods, sitting up straight on her bed. “… And you?”

“I’m good. No, I’m—I’m great, actually,” Nayeon can practically hear the smile on her voice. She’s never thought about Chaeyoung as adorable—or maybe she has because she’s just so tiny, not that Nayeon would ever admit to it – but it’s pretty cute. “I didn’t… I didn’t know Jeong was gonna send you that pic,” Chae admits.

“Oh,” is the only thing Nayeon thinks of saying.

“She told me you told her about the club and the fake dating.”

Dread starts to creep on Nayeon, fearing for the worst. “Listen, I’m sorry if I told her, I just couldn’t stand how miserable you both—”

“Thank you,” Chae interrupts her. “Thanks, Nayeon. Seriously.”

“Oh,” she says again, taken aback. The last thing she was expecting today was for Chaeyoung to call her and thank her for basically telling Jeongyeon she was in love with her. She adds, "I'm really, really happy for you, Chaeyoung."

“Thanks. Do you think we can talk?” Chaeyoung asks. “Tomorrow at school. To… I don’t know. I just want to talk to you. I can’t believe I’m even saying this, but I miss the meetings. And you. Kinda. Very lowkey.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes, but she recognizes how fond it is. “Just lowkey?”

“Yes,” Chaeyoung groans.

“We can talk tomorrow,” Nayeon nods, even if Chae can’t see her. “We have… a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

“Yeah…” Nayeon hears some ruffling in the distance, as she notices the rain start to pour on her window. “Shit, Nayeon, I have to go, we’re in the middle of the parking lot and it's starting to rain.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nayeon says. “Don’t do it on Jeongyeon’s car!”

“You’re gross,” Chae concludes.

“I’ve missed you too,” Nayeon whispers. She hears Chaeyoung basically stop in her tracks for a few seconds, and then the line goes dead. And she says Nayeon’s the emotionally stunted one…

As the call fades into black and her photo gallery comes back, Nayeon’s eyes fall to one picture. It’s of her and Mina during Homecoming, taken and sent by Sana to their group chat, Nayeon has her demon costume on, and she’s watching Mina dance with Jackson—but Mina’s eyes are focused on someone else. On her. She only has eyes for Nayeon.

_I wish I was dancing with you._

Nayeon shuts down her phone quickly, throws it to bed and leaves it laying there, its screen black. Even if she’s happy for Chaeyoung, even if she’s happy for Sana, even if she’s happy for Tzuyu –she becomes painfully aware of her own failure. She closes her eyes, trying to keep her mind off of Mina, but it always comes back to her, no matter how much she doesn’t want it to.

_There's a moment of silence, where Nayeon thinks Mina might storm off and run away, to leave yet another chapter in their relationship unfinished. The thought almost scares Nayeon to death for some reason, and she clutches to the shower curtain as if it were Mina's arms — but then Mina's eyes flash with something like pity, and Nayeon thinks she might punch her or kiss her._

_“You’re a coward,” Mina says; spits. There’s so much venom in her eyes Nayeon feels dizzy. “You’re a coward who can’t admit to her own feelings and her own emotions. And you’re blind. You’re such a _coward, Nayeon.”

_The way she says it – the silent anger that builds up inside of Mina, it cuts like a knife, deep into her flesh. Nayeon feels her own kind of hatred brewing inside of her; red hot, like fire against Mina's ice-cold words._

_“You’re the coward,” she feels like spitting on the ground Mina walks on, like cursing her to the end of the world and back. Mina’s breath hits her cheeks like hot summer air. “You’re a fucking coward and a fucking thief.”_

_Nayeon steps forward and captures Mina’s lips on hers, hungrily, desperately. Mina's lips are cold, and they taste like cherry, and she doesn’t kiss back, and Nayeon hates it so much she might cry. She can still feel the bitterness of the vodka she drank dancing on her tongue like little devils, laughing at her misfortune. This isn’t how she wanted it to go down; she didn’t know how she wanted her kiss with Mina to be like, but it’s not this._

_Nayeon has tears in her eyes when she pulls away, and Mina looks like she slapped her instead of kissed her, and Nayeon thinks she might throw up when she says, “I fucking hate you.”_

Before she notices her feet are moving on their own, and she plops down next to her closet, pulling out something she had thought she threw away a long time ago. She takes the memory box Mina made for her as a gift before everything went down and opens it. After she found out Mina had snuck inside her mom’s office and stole her family’s design for their newest magazine, Nayeon had deleted all of their pictures from her phone. She had thousands and it had been painful, but she had done it for her family. And still, even after all these years, it’s still hard to see Mina for who she truly is.

But she never had the heart to throw this away, even if there’s no use in keeping it. She should throw everything away. Everything that has to do with Mina only serves to hurt her, and even if Nayeon thinks she deserves it sometimes, it’s too much. It leaves her feeling empty, more void than a person. She thinks about throwing it in the trash. She doesn’t do it.

The box has glitter all over it, poorly edited pictures, some candy that’s gone bad. There’s another picture in here, but this one is older, much older. It used to be her favorite— The picture is of them when they were just fourteen, Mina is smiling shyly at the camera, and Nayeon smiling right at her. There’s this ugly filter on it that people used to use on all pictures that now would make her want to laugh, but instead she feels tears prickling at the corner of her eyes**.**

Nayeon stares at it for a while, and doesn’t let a single tear roll down her cheek. Instead, she puts the box back inside her closet, and keeps the picture in her pocket.

_There’s a storm outside, and Mina can feel her entire body shiver. She has never been a fan of thunderstorms—they remind her of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and she’s always been terrified of the Evil Witch. The fact that she isn’t even at her own house only makes it worse. She hadn’t wanted to be at home today, not with the way her parents were fighting, but now she regrets it._

_It’s stupid, she isn’t six anymore, she’s a teen, practically an adult. She would die of embarrassment if anyone saw her like this, trembling because of a little rain, but she can’t stop herself._

_Nayeon must have felt her fidget on her mattress because she opens her eyes awake and blinks at Mina a couple of times._

_“Mina…?” When Mina doesn’t respond, she speaks again. “Mina? Are you okay? I know you’re awake.”_

_Mina tries to sound casual, but even she can hear the waver in her own voice. “I’m okay…”_

_Nayeon waits a few seconds before saying, “You are scared of thunderstorms, aren’t you?” Mina winces, waiting for Nayeon to make fun of her, but the blow never comes. Instead she hears ruffling and when she looks up Nayeon has left her room to climb onto her bed. “Well…?” she asks. “What are you waiting for? Come here. C’mon, we have school tomorrow.”_

_Mina’s really lucky to have Nayeon in her life. She climbs onto the bed without a second thought, hides under the purple covers and tries not to bother Nayeon too much. She purposely makes herself smaller to occupy the least amount of space she can manage._

_After a few seconds, Nayeon pops her head under the covers to find Mina’s eyes wide open._

_“Did your parents argue today too?” she sighs, reaching for Mina’s back and pulling her closer. Mina hopes Nayeon can’t hear the way her heart starts beating really loudly, worries Nayeon might anyway._

_Mina swallows down the lump on her throat. “Yeah… About money again. Mom says dad’s ruining our family.”_

_Nayeon bites her lip. “I’m sorry. Sometimes he reminds me of my dad.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Mina says, thinking about Nayeon’s dad. She’s never seen him around, she learned he passed away when Nayeon was just a kid. Her dad makes a lot of mistakes, but she’d miss him if he weren’t around._

_Nayeon shifts, placing her head on Mina’s shoulder._

_“It’s okay,” she says. “We’ll be okay.”_

As she starts to clean up her closet, she hears her own stomach grumble. She’s barely been able to stomach anything down these past few days, but Nayeon knows she has to if she doesn’t want to pass out tomorrow at school. Nayeon stands up with a sigh and makes her way to the kitchen, trying not to think about Mina and everything that happened between them.

There’s a lot of food on the fridge, but nothing really calls her attention. She feels way better knowing that her and Chaeyoung aren’t total enemies now, so she pushes herself to grab a banana and start munching on something as a snack, at least.

Maybe she could watch TV. Sana said this one show…

Nayeon is startled by the sound of her mother coming down the stairs. Nayeon jumps out of her skin out of reflex, already turning her back so her mother can’t see her face. Not that she’d want to. She’s refused to do so ever since she lost Homecoming Queen to Mina. Her mother makes her way into the kitchen and ignores her, and Nayeon feels sick once again. 

She misses her mom. It's hard to exist in your own home feeling like a ghost, so invisible. Maybe that's why she needs the attention of others so badly.

“Mom… I...” Nayeon starts, then shakes her head. “I already said I’m sorry for losing.”

So she doesn’t expect her to talk to her. Until--

“You didn’t even try,” she responds. Nayeon tries not to flinch. “You didn’t even campaign. I made you those banners, I told you to choose a prettier costume, and you’ve disappointed me,_ again_.”

Nayeon swallows down the lump on her throat. She turns to look at her mother, staring at her as her lips press into a thin line, a disappointed look on her face. 

“I’m sorry,” she says again. She’s not sure what else to do.

“After everything I’ve done for you,” her mother says. “After everything I’ve done so you could be the best. You let Myoui win. You’ve always been too weak, especially when she was concerned--”

“Stop,” Nayeon says, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, food left on the kitchen counter, the sight making her feel ill now.

“I should’ve done more to separate you,” her mother shakes her head. “I should’ve intervened again.”

“Stop, mom, I--” Nayeon begins, then freezes in place. “... Again?”

Nayeon’s mom doesn’t say anything else.

“Mom,” Nayeon says, dread settling in her tummy. “What did you _do_?”

Her mom’s frown does not ease. She looks even angrier, the lines on her face drawn tightly around the edges, hard, disappointed, angry. Cold. “I did it for _you_, Nayeon.”

“Tell me the truth,” she says, as realization dawns upon her, she takes a step back from her own mother. “Tell me the truth, mom. I want to hear the truth.”

“Fine! You want to hear it so bad?” her mom rolls her eyes. “I sent the publisher an email anonymously. I screwed up the magazine deal so you stopped getting so close to Myoui, and I blamed everything on your friend. I’m the one who told every parent that the Myouis were getting a divorce because of Mina. I was the one that told everyone about Mina’s dad’s gambling problem, and I let Mina believe you did! _I_ did that!”

Nayeon shakes her head. “Why—Why would you do that?!”

“Because you’re my daughter Nayeon,” her mom says. “You’re an Im! They’re our enemies, your dad—”

“Can you stop that?!” Nayeon shakes her head, stepping away from her mother once more. “You’re a monster! How could you have done that to two teenagers?! To _me_?!”

“You were getting distracted. I saw the way you looked at her, Nayeon. It was wrong.”

Nayeon feels her own voice crack. “Stop.”

“I let it go on too far,” she continues, stepping closer. “I almost lost you. She wasn’t good for you, she turned you, changed you—”

Nayeon steps back, far, far away. “No. Mina was my friend. Mina was the best thing that happened to me in a long time after dad died, and you ruined everything. You cause me so much pain, mom. I had to be Prom Queen, I had to be student President, I had to run the committee, I had to get the ballet solo, I had to do everything for you, and you weren’t even here most days. I would torture myself so I could be enough, so you could love me.”

“Can you stop that? Your father didn’t die, he _left_ us,” Her mom reaches out, but Nayeon puts even more distance between them. “I am the only person you have. But you wanted those things. You want them still. You’re just confused and lost, you don’t want to disappoint me—”

“That’s not... ” Nayeon shakes her head, as the world shakes underneath her feet and she thinks she might faint. “Dad died.”

“Oh, Nayeon,” her mother reaches to cup her face, and for a second Nayeon lets her. “He didn’t want you. He didn’t want me. We only have each other.”

Nayeon closes her eyes. In a way, this is everything she’s ever wanted to hear. For her mother to reach out to her and see her, for the first time in years. Yet her words ring untrue, for the first time. She has Jeongyeon. She has Jihyo. Sana, Tzuyu, even Chaeyoung… they are her friends. She’s not alone. Mina’s face flashes inside her head, and Nayeon knows she’s on her side too, even if there’s so much hurt between them.

“You’re lying. I’m not alone,” Nayeon says, stepping away from her touch. “You can’t lose me if you never had me in the first place.”

Even as her mother calls after her, Nayeon doesn’t look back as she runs up the stairs and locks the door to her bedroom. She reaches for the picture inside her pocket, touches it just to make sure it’s still there. She doesn’t cry, even if she wants to, as she pulls out the suitcase from under her bed.

_QueenB Nayeon:_

_Hey Jihyo. Can I crash at your place for a while?_

_When she gets to school on Monday, Mina notices that for some reason, people keep pointing and looking at her, giggling under their breath._

_It’s not weird that she gets those types of looks -- she’s best friends with Nayeon, so suddenly she’s sort of popular, sometimes boys ask her out even if she finds them gross, sometimes girls whisper mean things about her. But this is different. It feels different. Some of them look at her like Mina is going to break down and cry at any moment now, others like they want to be the ones to make her break down._

_Mina hugs herself tighter, desperately searches for Nayeon, who is nowhere to be seen for the entire first period and then the entire day. She sits down and eats her lunch alone, the stares never dying down._

_Minari:_

_Nayeon, where are you?_

_Minari:_

_??? Are u skipping school today :(_

_Minari:_

_Are u sick?_

_“Hey, Mina!” someone calls her name. She looks up to see a student she’s never met before, a swarm of students surrounding him with smirks and sneers on their faces. Mina tenses almost immediately, confused and scared. She doesn't respond, and the kid doesn’t seem to take that too well. “What, too good to answer to peasants like us? Don’t worry, you’ll be one too after your dad leaves your family bankrupt.”_

_Mina’s eyes widen. “Who told you that?”_

_As his friends laugh and point at her, the kid shrugs. “The entire school knows. Someone told everyone. It’s pretty funny, isn’t it?”_

_"It was probably her girlfriend,” someone chimes in, and another round of laughter and pointing begins as Mina’s eyesight turns foggy. "Nayeon's not here to defned you, is she? Did she tell everyone your little secret?"_

_Why would Nayeon ever do that to her? She’s been nothing but a good friend to her, she’s never tried to hurt her, she-- she wouldn’t do that to her, would she? Nayeon can be cutthroat, but she’s… she’s always looked out for Mina, she has always protected her, she's..._

_“She’s crying!” someone giggles, as Mina notices a tear roll down her cheek. _

_Mina stands up from her table and runs, God knows where. She doesn’t realize someone’s been following her until she stops at the girl’s bathroom and she sees who it is. Two girls, one with blonde hair and the other one with long black hair._

_Mina winces. “Leave me alone!”_

_“It’s okay!” the blonde girl coos, as she approaches her slowly. “We’re on your side! That was horrible, I’m sorry! They are such jerks!”_

_“Totally,” the black-haired girl says, as the blonde girl hands her toilet paper to dry her tears and gently touches her hair to try and soothe her. “It’s okay. These people are assholes anyway, they shouldn’t even joke about stuff like that.”_

_“Yeah!” the blonde says. “They just pick on people because they hate themselves! They have no empathy.”_

_“Thank you,” Mina says, sniffling._

_“I’m Momo,” the girl with black hair says, then points at the blonde with her chin. “That’s Sana. We’re both Japanese, like you.”_

_"We tried to introduce ourselves before but we were really nervous," The blonde girl, Sana, nods enthusiastically. “We always wanted to approach you, but you’re really good friends with Nayeon, and she kinda...”_

_“Scares us,” Momo finishes for her._

_“Yeah, basically,” Sana nods again._

_“Don’t worry,” Mina says, upset. “I’m not friends with her anymore.”_

_QueenB Nayeon:_

_Don’t talk to me ever again, Mina._

_Minari:_

_I can’t believe you would do that to me_

[ERROR. Message not sent. QueenB Nayeon has blocked you from performing this action.]

Chaeyoung approaches her the next day at school with barely any makeup on, almost three full hours of sleep and wearing wrinkly clothes. Usually, Nayeon would never be caught looking like this, but after the night she's had, she figures she deserves an off day from being Miss Perfect. She’s been getting stares the entire day, so she feels nothing when Chae wrinkles her nose at her before Chemistry class.

"Babe," Jeongyeon greets her once she does, Nayeon doesn't miss the way both of their faces light up as they see each other. Chaeyoung has to get on her tiptoes to get a kiss, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon's neck.

"They are so cute," JIhyo coos as they step appart.

"Yeah," Nayeon nods, smiling slightly. "They really are."

"Hey," she greets both of them.

"Ji, let's go early to Chemistry," Jeongyeon nudges Jihyo's shoulder. "I want to ask you some questions before class."

“You okay?” Chaeyoung asks when they are left alone, resting her body on the locker next to hers. “You’d normally be glaring at someone by now. You look like you’ve barely slept.”

“Yeah, I kind of haven’t,” Nayeon replies, rubbing at her eyes. “I slept at Jihyo’s.”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung says, lifting a brow at her. 

“I had a fight with my mom,” Nayeon shrugs. Chaeyoung looks like she wants to ask, so she speaks before she does. “Listen, Chae, about the last meeting, I just want to say--”

“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung interrupts her. “You were really hurt and I was unfair to you the second I met you. I’m sorry, Nayeon.”

“Is this what having a girlfriend does to you?” Nayeon teases her. “Did the lack of pus--”

“Shut up before I take my apology back, good God,” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, holding up her hand. “I’m trying to have a moment with you, Nayeon. I’m being serious.”

“I know,” Nayeon says, small smile on her lips. “I’m sorry too. Really, really sorry. I was being horrible and mean and I was just trying to hurt you and make you feel just as bad as I was feeling, but you probably already were. The party just… It sucked, you know.”

“I know,” Chae nods back at her. “I’m sorry I called you emotionally constipated, I don’t know why I said that. I guess I was trying to hurt you just as much as you were.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry about what I said. About you not being enough,” Nayeon nods. “I was projecting my own feelings, I guess. I feel like that most of the time. I don’t think that about you.”

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think anyone thinks that about you either,” Chaeyoung smiles at her, small, almost shyly. “We’re not really good at feelings, are we? Sana is way better at this stuff than we are.”

Nayeon grins. “Tzuyu is bad too. Sana balances us out.”

“I guess we’re more similar than we thought we were,” Chae points out.

Nayeon nods. “We kind of are. Maybe that’s why we couldn’t stand each other at first.” Chaeyoung throws her head back and laughs it’s been a while since Nayeon’s seen her this happy. It must’ve helped a ton to lock tongues with Jeongyeon, then.

“I hear laughing!” she hears someone say, and when she turns around she finds Sana and Tzuyu in a corner of the hallway, faces hidden by some lockers in a ridiculously cartoonish attempt to hide their presence. Sana’s pink hair pops out of her hiding spot, smiling from ear to ear. “It went well? You guys don’t want to kill each other anymore? Can we have a group hug?”

“Sana,” Tzuyu groans. “We were supposed to stay hidden--”

“Well excuse me for celebrating the lack of blood in the hallway--”

“Guys,” Chae rolls her eyes. “It’s fine. It went fine. We’re back to being friends… right?”

Chaeyoung looks a bit nervous right then, looking into Nayeon’s gaze to find any traces of anger left. Nayeon smiles.

“Friends.”

“Yay!” Sana squeals, pulling both of them into a bone-crushing hug, then motioning for Tzuyu to join them, who does so with a grin. And Chaeyoung only complains _once_, which she gets a lot of praise for.

“I guess I’m not as emotionally constipated as I thought I was,” she jokes.

“She just needed a girlfriend,” Nayeon says. “I should’ve told Jeongyeon about the club sooner.”

Sana gasps. “You called it a _club_.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes as Tzuyu and Chaeyoung laugh. “Yeah, whatever. Club or not, it doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Why not?” Tzuyu asks. “There’s still one person here who needs help...”

Nayeon shakes her head, as all eyes land on her. Even if she knows the truth, she knows it’s way too late to do anything about it. Mina hates her, she kissed her at the wrong time. It’s way beyond repair now.

“No, I—I have to move one,” she says. “It’s time to move on.”

“Nayeon…” Sana starts.

“It’s okay, I…” Nayeon interrupts “I’m okay. Mina deserves better. I think she’ll finally be able to move on from… whatever we were. She deserves that.”

Before Sana can protest any more, the bell rings. She squeezes Nayeon's shoulder and says, "I have to get to Bio. You tell me if you need anything, okay?" Nayeon nods, glad to have someone like Sana in her life.

“Nayeon,” Chae says, as the hallway clears and Tzuyu and Sana head to their respective classes, she stays by her side for just a little longer. “During the party, Sana told me something I think you should hear.”

Nayeon frowns slightly, “What?”

“Momo asked Mina if she was in love with you,” she explains. “And Mina never gave her an answer. I think you deserve one.”

Nayeon’s throat goes as dry as the Sahara desert, her eyes widened like plates.

“I don’t...”

“Nayeon, I’m gonna tell you something a wise philosopher once said,” Chaeyoung says. “_Pretty sure I could still see the fat ass crush you have on her from the moon. _You told me that about Jeongyeon, and I didn’t listen, but you were right. You pride yourself in being a cold bitch, but you don’t realize you’ve always followed your heart even if you didn’t want to. Don’t you think it’s time you realized that’s not a bad thing?”

Nayeon tries to think about how to reply to that, but she comes up empty-handed. Chaeyoung reaches for her hand and holds it for a moment before she sees her walk down the hallway and disappear into the sea of students.

_“Your nail polished is chipped,” is the first thing Nayeon ever says to Mina._

_It’s been three weeks since she’s transferred from Japan, and the first time anyone's ever tried to approach her. She doesn’t know how to speak English, but she can understand it just fine. Just to be clear, Nayeon points at her fingers with her chin._

_Everyone’s watching now – everyone’s always watching Nayeon’s every move, Mina catches up quickly to that fact – but Nayeon plays into it. She likes the attention. Mina’s never been a fan of it, but she had to put up with it anyway back home. She had almost hoped for a fresh start, but it seemed impossible. Everyone whispered in the halls about how she didn’t know English, how she didn’t have any friends._

_Im Nayeon, Mina learns, loves whatever kind of attention the world can offer to her. Figures, knowing who her family is. Mina’s heard her parents talking about how the Im empire was not happy to learn the Myoui’s were in town. _Good_, her father had said. _Let them be scared.

_She looks down at her nails and it’s true. The white coat of nail polish is chipped around the edges, which just looks like yet another thing Mina has lost control over. Mina doesn’t know how to respond to that. Nayeon saves her trouble. She reaches for her backpack and in a swift move pulls out light blue nail polish and holds it out for her to take._

_“You want some?”_

She finds Mina an hour later in the Cafeteria.

Nayeon recognizes this could go horribly, but there’s still this push that guides her to Mina somehow, like she’s back to being fourteen and making friends with the lonely new girl from Japan, like her and Mina still hide under the covers of her bed during a storm because Mina is scared of thunder. Like the girl she used to be before her own family got in the way. This push that only settles down once her and Mina are together again. 

Nayeon thinks she might look insane right now, clothes ruffled, no makeup on, disheveled hair, the very antithesis of what she is to these people. Students watch as she walks towards Mina’s table, holding their breath as they anticipate the showdown of the century.

Mina doesn’t look up from her salad.

“Hey,” she says.

Sana squeals next to Mina, pushing her with her elbow. Mina does look up then, a puzzled expression on her face once she notices who it is.

“Nayeon?” she asks.

“Hi,” Nayeon replies, just because she has absolutely no idea how the Hell she’s going to do this.

“We’ll leave and give you guys some space,” Chaeyoung takes Jeongyeon’s hand (who’s staring at her best friend open-mouthed), as Dahyun drags Sana away and Tzuyu does the same with Momo.

“What do you want?” Mina asks, raising her chin higher. She’s aware everyone’s watching, but Nayeon doesn’t care for the first time in years about how her hair looks, how she walks, what they think of her. Not now. “Do you want to call me a thief again--?”

“I was angry at you for a long time,” is the first thing she says. “I was angry that you were a Myoui, I was angry that you were so effortlessly pretty, and then I was angry you didn’t kiss me back at the party, I was angry because of the things my family told me about you. I’m sorry I never waited for you to explain yourself to me. I’m sorry I kissed you. I’m sorry, Mina.”

Mina’s eyes are opened wide, her expression of pure shock -– to be fair, the entire cafeteria looks shocked as well. “You’re…”

“I know I never apologize, I’m sorry for that too,” she nods, swallowing down the lump on her throat. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. My mom told me everything, I know you didn’t do anything but be my friend—”

"It's okay," MIna says, shocked expression softening.

"It's not," she shakes her head. "I'm sorry for what my mom did to you. To us."

“I-- I wanted to kiss you back,” Mina says, eyes slightly foggy. “But I didn’t want you to kiss me drunk, I didn’t want you to kiss me because you couldn’t help but do it. It was an angry kiss, there was no love in it.”

Nayeon closes her eyes, biting her lip. “I know. I didn’t want to do it like that either.”

Suddenly she feels a hand reaching for hers, and when she opens her eyes again Mina is standing in front of her, holding her hands. Her skin is soft, her eyes are cloudy with tears, Nayeon doesn’t know what to do, but her heart feels heavy inside her chest.

“I’m sorry too,” Mina says. “I’m sorry about everything that happened to us. I should’ve looked for you more.”

Nayeon shakes her head. “We were really young. It wasn’t your fault.”

Mina nods. “It wasn’t yours either.”

It hits her then. She was stubborn, she was mean and cold, but she was made to be that way. Nayeon thinks back on when they were younger, when every single thing Mina would say she’d just listen to without question._ I believe in you_, she had told her. If Mina thinks that of her, then it might be true, after all. Nayeon says then, after a few seconds, “I believe you.”

For a while, it feels like she and Mina are the only people in the world. She stares at Mina’s brown eyes, searches for something in there that she’s pretty sure—that she _hopes_ is there. And because she’s freaking out in a way she swore she’d never be, Nayeon hopes Mina can see how hopeful she is. How changed.

Or maybe, not changed. Maybe she’s back to being herself.

So Mina says, “I didn’t want you to love me because you can’t help but do it. I want you to love me on purpose. I want you to choose me.”

The word love forces a shiver out of Nayeon, for some reason. Maybe because Mina’s words ring so true. For a while she had hated her because she couldn’t help but love her, see her as an intruder inside her own heart. The one person that so stubbornly made it through. But Nayeon sees how many chances she’s had to leave that behind, to choose to love her in the dark, to choose to grow out of these feelings she resented so much—and yet here she is, in the middle of the cafeteria, with the same clothes she slept in, with unbrushed hair and an old picture on her pocket.

Nayeon’s made her choice.

“I love you,” she says. Loving Mina because she wants to is the easiest thing she’s ever done. Choosing to love Mina comes as naturally as breathing does. “I love you,” she repeats. “You’ve turned me into the sappiest person I’ve ever met. I love you because I chose to.”

Mina starts smiling then, it’s a watery smile—there’s a tear on the corner of her eye Nayeon wants to wipe away, but she doesn’t get a chance to because Mina lets go of her hands to hug her, to bury her face into Nayeon's hair and hold her tight. “I love you too, dumbass. Ever since we were fourteen and you told me how much you believed I could sew your head back together.”

Sana and several other people (but mostly Sana) start cheering for them. Chaeyoung is clapping, Jeongyeon can still barely believe what she’s seeing, Dahyun is wiping at some tears, and Tzuyu and Momo are clapping. Jihyo is yelling on the other side of the cafeteria, _‘You go girl!’_.

“You owe me a Homecoming dance,” Nayeon whispers into Mina’s hair, remembering the time Mina was crowned Homecoming Queen and she had looked at Nayeon as she was dancing with Homecoming King. Despite the loud cheering, it still feels like they are the only people in the world right now. She’s so happy she thinks she might start floating at any second.

Mina giggles. “There’s no music playing.”

“I can hum!” Sana offers, making both of them laugh.

And because Mina is the best, she giggles and says, “Okay, fine. You deserve your Homecoming Dance with the Homecoming Queen.”

Nayeon places her hands on Mina’s waist, and Mina blushes as they start swaying at the voice of Sana’s and all of their friends humming together. They barely catch a rhythm, they can’t really settle on one song to hum, butchering whatever song they finally can agree on humming. It’s a mess, but Mina beams the entire time, so it’s all worth it.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get my shit together,” Nayeon apologizes once again.

“I took my time too,” Mina says, still smiling. “We have all the time in the world now, don’t we? We still have Prom. We can both win Prom Queen and dance together in front of everyone... not that we’re not doing that right now…”

Mina grows shy and hides her head on Nayeon’s hair. Nayeon giggles, and then gently nudges at Mina to look at her again.

“I’ve never thought this would happen,” she confesses, chuckling. “But I think I might be the happiest person in the world."

"Nope," Mina shakes her head. "That's me."

"No way," Nayeon says. "_I'm_ the happiest person ever."

"_I'm_ the happiest person in the entire world."

"Oh my God, we're so fucking cheesy," Nayeon groans. "Truce?"

"Truce," she nods.

Nayeon's heart practically melts. "I really do love you, you know? After all this time, I still loved you.”

Mina’s entire expression softens. Her eyes drop to Nayeon's lips, and finally, as Sana squeals mid whatever song they were butchering, captures Nayeon’s lips with hers. Mina’s lips are as soft as she is, her kiss gentle and slow, and her chapstick bubblegum flavoured. There is no one in the world but Mina, Mina's smile, Mina's hair as she runs her fingers through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as i think of chae as the main character, i think of minayeon as the couple who had the most to figure out.  
_  
[nayeon's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qm66N829mw)  
_
> 
> this is the official ending! next chapter will be the epilogue<3 thank you guys so so much for reading!! i've never thought people would even read this, thank you guys so much for sticking with me. im so happy and greateful for everyone who has read so far! see you guys with the final chapter of I wonder!!!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tw @/seratoninz  
and use the #TwiceIWonder hashtag if u want <3


End file.
